Remember What We're Fighting For
by demisses
Summary: Tired of pushing her dreams aside for the path chosen for her by her father, the Princess Sitara takes her future into her own hands. When her fathers most loyal Kingsglaive, Nyx Ulric, is sent to remind her of her duty, will she fall in line or will he help her fulfill her true destiny? *Will continue past the events of the game*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Princess in the Tower

 _Running free, wind tangled her midnight hair. The rustle of leaves were music in her ears, the grass beneath her feet softer than the riches rug. Sunlight shone in her green eyes._

" _Carry on my beautiful star… you are the shield."_

 _She smiled at the sound of her mother's voice and-_

"Nicely done Your Highness. Once more and I believe that will do for now."

The sound of a man's voice pulled a young Sitara back to the present. It took her a moment to take in her reality. Gone were the leaves, grass, and sunlight. Gone was the voice of her mother. Instead there were hard marble floors, elegant draperies, and chandeliers. And Instructor Josef.

Sitara held back her tired sigh but gave Instructor Josef a firm nod. A signal from Josef to the musician seated in the corner, and soft notes floated through the room. As Josef led her in yet another dance lesson, Sitara struggled to focus on his step counts.

Sitara did enjoy dancing, though she preferred spinning and flowing along on her own rather than following the steps choreographed long before she was born. Sadly, that was just not how ladies danced.

The sound of laughter came from beyond the heavy doors to Sitara's practice room and she felt a stab of envy. She fought back the urge to demand why she must spend her days studying and dancing while her younger brother is free to play and make mischief. She wanted to leave the Citadel, go to one of Insomnia's schools and to make friends. Like a normal girl.

Sitara had learned long ago not to ask such questions, for her, the only answer she would receive from her father is that it was her mother's wish she learned to be a proper lady. To have all that befitting a Queen.

She wanted to scream at him that she would never be Queen. That was her mother, and her brother was destined to be King, so why should it matter? But Sitara knew. She was to someday marry someone she did not love, for the betterment of her kingdom.

A girl of ten was much too young to be resigned to such a fate, but as princess, there was little choice.

"Remember to hold your chin high Your Highness. Tomorrow we will practice something with a bit more… spice." Josef said as the music drifted away, ending the dance. "I will leave you to freshen up and meet with Instructor Gemma for your next class."

Sitara watched silently as Josef and his musician bowed deeply before they left her standing alone in the room. The door remained open, beckoning her to follow the subtle order she was given.

She wanted to rebel.

Sighing she looked down at her dress, a simple white cotton with a wide purple sash along with low heels and stockings. They hurt her feet but it was what Josef said ladies danced in. Someday she would wear heels that put these to shame, he said in reply to the only time she had complained.

Sitara cringed at the thought.

She turned away from the door, wishing for one more moment before her duty called. She pulled a heavy drape back from the window to gaze at the city below her. Pulling her long braid over her shoulder she wrapped the curly ends absentmindedly around a finger.

The sun shone brightly on the Citadel and she watched the streets below with envy.

Cars drove carefully through the streets and people strolled the sidewalks. Children tugged on the hands of their parents and shops advertised their wares. They were all so… alive.

Sitara's eyes lit up at the sight of her father's car quickly approaching the Citadel. Eager to meet him on the steps, hoping to hear about his adventure, she whirled away from the window and ran from the room.

Her smile was wide as the lift quickly carried her to the ground floor and she gave an unladylike bounce. When the doors opened she quickly stepped from the small space and hurried for the Citadel entrance.

"I beg your forgiveness Your Highness, but you shouldn't be down here." The voice of one of the guards stopped Sitara, drawing her annoyed attention. The guards always stopped her.

"I don't care, my father has arrived and I wish to see him." Sitara attempted to fill her young voice with authority.

The young woman looked at her apologetically.

"I speak on behalf of the King's orders. I'm sorry Ma'am but you mustn't be here. Your father's orders."

Sitara felt angry tears burn her eyes and she clenched her hands. Refusing to let the guard see her behaving weakly she stiffened her spine.

"My father is honored to have someone so loyal to carry out his orders. Thank you for your service and diligence."

The guard bowed her head as Sitara slowly turned away. She didn't think she could bear to stand in the lift as it carried her back to her floor so she went to take the stairs instead.

"Have the boys taken to the infirmary. I want them seen to immediately."

The sound of her father's voice echoing through the entry gave Sitara pause at the stairs. Her anger was forgotten as curiosity took its place. Sensing an opportunity she hid behind a nearby column and watched her father stride in.

He looked as grand as he always did though his clothing appeared dusty and frayed. Behind him two boys near her own age, perhaps a year or two older, followed him in.

Sitara had to cover her mouth to keep her gasp of dismay silent. Both were covered in dirt and their clothes were hardly better than rags. The taller boy had a deep wound above one of his eyes and the blood had caked the side of his face.

They watched her father speak to Advisor Scientia. After a moment Scientia waved the guard who had spoken to Sitara moments earlier.

"Take the boys to the infirmary as his Majesty wishes and let the council know King Regis has returned."

The guard gave a salute before urging the boys to follow her. They seemed tired as they did as they were ordered, their footsteps dragged and instead of studying the grandeur surrounding them, they gazed blankly at the back of the guards boots.

Sitara's green eyes followed them into the lift, taking in every detail. Her heart began to beat quickly and she covered another gasp when the boy covered in blood lifted his eyes and spied her hidden behind the column.

Knowing that she would receive more lessons as punishment for disobeying her father's order Sitara sent him a pleading look and held a finger to her lips. The small nod of his understanding caused her to smile in relief as the lift doors closed, breaking their eye contact.

Knowing they boys must have a fantastic and exciting story to tell, Sitara made up her mind. Her lessons could wait.

Checking the area to be sure everyone had departed, she left her hiding spot and quickly made her way up the stairs to the floor where the Citadel's sick and injured were sent. She waited in the stairwell, watching for the guard.

The moment the woman disappeared into the lift, Sitara quickly entered in infirmary.

The royal family's doctor was speaking with one of his assistants, presumably about the condition of the new arrivals. Sitara slipped her heels off and quickly made her way down the hallway, her stockings slipping slightly on the smooth floor.

The first room she came to, she peeked through the small window in the door. Seeing a hint of dirty hair in the corner, she felt a thrum of excitement and slipped inside.

Seated on a medical cot in the corner was the bloodied boy. He sat with his back to the wall, knees raised to his chin, thin arms holding his legs. At the sound of doors click he looked up and Sitara hesitated at the sadness in his eyes.

Her curiosity died away in the presence of his pain.

Instead of asking him countless questions that somehow she knew would only bring pain, Sitara decided to help him. She set her shoes on the floor and approached him. Blood fell freely from a wound on his arm and bruises marred his neck.

She felt his blue eyes on her as she quickly looked through the room for supplies. Realizing that none had been brought to the room yet she ran her hands down her dress, stopping at the sash tied around her waist.

Thinking quickly, she untied the soft cloth and sat beside him. When she reached for his wounded arm she saw him stiffen, causing her to hesitate and meet his eyes. At first she thought he was against her touch but when he looked at the purple cloth in her hands she understood his resistance.

"It was my mother's… Given to me before she passed away. She would want me to use it to help someone if I could." Sitara said in a whisper.

After a moment of him searching her eyes he gave silent permission with a nod. Sitara wrapped her sash around the wound on his arm, hoping to hold back the bleeding. When she was done she sat back, holding onto the many questions running through her mind, searching instead of something appropriate to say.

"My name is Sitara." She said at last, holding her hand out.

He looked from her hand to her face.

"Come now, don't be shy." She attempted to offer what she hoped to be a teasing smile.

She had the desired effect as the boys eyes shone with a hint of amusement and a corner of his mouth lifted. A moment later his slipped his hand into hers and gave a light shake. She ignored the dirt and blood covering his hand, telling herself it couldn't have been his fault.

"I'm Nyx… Do you live here?"

Sitara hesitated and looked at their still clasped hands. Something in her didn't want him to know who she was. He looked at her as if she were a normal person. If he knew who she was, surely he would change.

"My father… works here."

His eyes widened and his hand tightened around hers.

"Your father works with King Regis?"

Sitara felt sick at the thought of lying. She didn't have any friends and suddenly saw she was at risk at losing a potential friend in Nyx. The closest she could call friend was Ignis and that was more because they shared studies together, each preparing for the roles chosen for them. While she tried to find an answer, the medical room's door swung open and in walked the doctor, a tray of supplies in his hands.

He stopped abruptly when he saw Sitara seated on the cot with his young patient.

Sitara quickly pulled her hand from the boys' and stood, twisting her hands nervously, realizing she had been caught.

"Yo-Your Royal Highness! I beg your forgiveness b-but you shouldn't be here. It isn't safe." The doctor rushed to say, his eyes flicking from her to Nyx.

Sitara closed her eyes briefly before glancing at Nyx. His expression was a mixture of shock and disappointment before he looked at the floor.

She felt her own disappointment weigh on her shoulders. Fighting back loneliness she picked up her shoes and walked through the door before pausing to look back at Nyx.

"It was lovely to meet you Nyx."

She didn't wait to see if he would respond, knowing that she had disappointed him and with shoulders back she left the infirmary.

Instead of taking the lift to the floor where she did her studies, she carried her shoes to the garden at the top of the north tower. There among the potted plants and marble statues a stone bench waited for her in the center.

With a sigh of despair that only a budding young woman could emit she lay on the cold stone and watched the clouds drift by. Many thoughts crossed her mind, from her father's curious return, to the doctor's reaction to her presence with Nyx.

Time drifted away from Sitara as the sun began to sink from the sky.

"There you are Princess."

Sitara rolled her eyes at the sound of Ignis voice from the garden entrance.

"Do not call me that Ignis."

"I fear Instructor Gemma will be appalled by your present posture."

"Stop patronizing me. Have you come to deliver news on my punishment?"

She heard Ignis sigh and she turned her head to see him shuffle his feet awkwardly.

"We all have a part to play Princess."

Sitara's eyes flashed angrily and she sat up.

"And my part is to dance and study economics until father's council finds a suitable marriage for me when I'm of age? I saw someone who needed my help- isn't that what a Princess is supposed to do? Help her people?"

She could see Ignis considering his words carefully, as he always did.

"Your father is simply cautious with your safety and future. With his permission, Instructor Gemma has requested that you spend two days in your room writing the history of Solheim."

Sitara gave a scoff.

"That is hardly punishment. I enjoy history... and even more than that, I enjoy being alone."

"In ancient Tenebraen. I suspect an announcement for Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya is on the minds of your fathers' council."

Sitara's scowl returned fiercely.

"I sometimes forget that Noctis has the same fate as I… And while my father's permission was being handed about, did he happen to mention wishing to see his only daughter?"

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose.

"He did. At the present he is organizing refugee relief for victims of the Empires invasion. However he has set aside time in the morning for both you and Prince Noctis to join him for breakfast."

Sitara felt a stab of shame at her selfishness and happiness that her father wished to see her.

"If that is all of your message Ignis, you may leave."

Ignis looked at her with a touch of sadness or perhaps it was pity but he gave her a simple bow and turned away.

"What will happen to him- them? The… refugees that my father had treated here?"

Ignis paused and considered her question.

"I suppose they will be sent to an orphanage. If they show some talent of some sort then His Majesty I'm sure will welcome them in the efforts against the Empire. Mayhap the Crownsguard or even the newly established Kingsglaive."

"Is there no one that is free to choose their own path?" Sitara asked quietly, not truly expecting him to answer.

He left her alone after that, and the sun had disappeared beyond the walls of Insomnia before she sought out her chambers.

* * *

The next morning Sitara was awoken at dawn, dressed, and given her schedule for the day, though today it was a rather short list with her solitary punishment consuming most of it.

' _At least that means I won't have to wear heels today… or learn spicy dancing.'_ Sitara thought as she made her way to her father's breakfast room.

Her heart lit with happiness when she entered the room and saw him seated in his seat at the table. He was sipping coffee with one hand and reading a newspaper with the other. At the announcement of her arrival he looked up and his eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled.

"Father." Sitara whispered before quickly walking to his side and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Sitara, how I've missed you. Please… have a seat and keep me company."

Sitara did as her father bade and sat in the chair pulled out for her. A moment later a plate with her favorite breakfast of golden egg galette. She took a bite and studied the empty chairs around them.

"Will Noctis not be joining us?" she asked her father.

Regis eyes moved across his paper and he nodded.

"It was reported that he was being rather difficult to awaken. Seeing as he has a journey to Tenebrae soon, I saw little harm in allowing him to sleep in."

Sitara closed her eyes in annoyance at the way their father treated them as opposites at times.

"It's true then? He's to marry Lady Lunafreya?" Sitara asked, attempting to mask her displeasure.

The way Regis raised his eyebrows told her that she had failed.

"He is."

"Am I joining him in Tenebrae?"

"No. I need you hear, focusing on your studies."

Sitara began to pick at her meal with less excitement.

"I want to help with the refugee crisis."

Regis gave an audible sigh and set his paper aside, at last giving her his full attention.

"I must speak with young Ignis and his habit of listening to everything his Uncle tells him."

Sitara set her fork down and stared at her father.

"Are you denying me my duty as Crown Princess? Father, if there are people that need me then-"

"They are a people defeated and angry Sitara. They do not view Lucis favorably- do not view _us_ favorably."

"Why not?" Sitara demanded.

Regis stared at her silently for a moment. Green eyes that matched her own studied her fiercely as if weighing her maturity.

"Galahd has fallen to Niflheim. I made a decision and many innocent lives paid the price."

Sitara looked down at her plate, the bruises and cuts covering Nyx flashed before her.

"And what will happen to Nyx?"

"He and his friend will be trained and they will join in the resistance against the Empire as Kingsglaive."

Sitara flashed a look at her father.

"Are those his wishes?"

Her father pulled his shoulders back a fraction.

"Why do I feel as if I'm being interrogated by my ten year old daughter?" he attempted to charm her with a teasing smile, much the same way she had with Nyx.

"I want to be sure an innocent boy whose life has been turned upside down is given the new life he deserves. I'm not a silly child who needs to be coddled. I have responsibilities to my people."

Regis outstretched his arm and touched a thumb to her cheek, his eyes touched with sadness.

"It is difficult to remember that you are only a child. But when the boy has such a fierce Princess to look out for him and his people, I'm certain he will go far in his new life."

* * *

She didn't see Nyx nor his friend for quite some time after that first meeting, though she often thought about them and the possible life they must be living.

The north tower of the Citadel remained the center of her universe, with dancing and art lessons, books and lectures. To her disappointment there was little to distract her from her meticulously scheduled days.

When Noctis left for his tour of Tenebrae, Sitara was left with Ignis and their instructors for companionship until the Empire struck out at her family and tragedy struck once more.

Noctis was much changed when he awoke from his coma. There was a time when his was the only laughter that could be heard from their chambers, but much like herself, the weight of their lives was beginning to weigh on his young shoulders and his laughter became as rare as hers.

Sitara ensured that she and Ignis were there with him for every meal and lesson. Until their father granted Noctis his wish to attend high school.

A now sixteen year old Sitara had swept into the throne room as soon as she could distract Josef and Ignis.

"You cannot seriously be considering Noctis' his wish to go to- to _public_ school!" Sitara said through clenched teeth as she quickly approached her father's place upon the throne.

Regis raised his brows.

"I thought of anyone, he would have your support."

Sitara's expression turned amazed.

"You're serious."

Regis nodded slowly.

"Quite serious. It will do him good to be among his people. After Tenebrae…"

Sitara held a hand up.

"Please, do not pretend to not know why I'm displeased. You are not blind and I will not be manipulated into feeling guilt about this." Sitara felt the burning sensation in the tips of her fingers as mana coursed through her blood. "I want to leave the city. I want to discover- to explore and learn by experience. Not just by what I've read in countless books. I've read them all, father. I've learned all the dances, all the strokes of a paint brush."

Sitara felt as if she was drawing close to the invisible line of her father's tolerance with her insolence but he continued to surprise her when he gave a quiet laugh.

"As you see Crowe, Libertus, and Nyx your services in my protection are in great demand. I fear my daughter is quite the formidable foe however."

Sitara felt her heart stop and her eyes widened. With her shoulders held stiff, Sitara followed her father's gaze to find a young woman and two young men standing at the edge of the throne room.

To her horror she recognized the nearly grown Nyx and his friend Libertus. A teenage girl her own age had to be Crowe. They were each clothed in a black uniform, arms positioned behind their backs, feet apart in a soldiers stance, looks of amusement on their faces as they watched her exchange with her father. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and she glared at first the two young soldiers and then her father.

"This isn't over father."

Sitara turned to leave with her chin high.

"You're needed here Sitara. It isn't safe."

She paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Why? If Noctis is the heir then why I am the one who… never mind." She looked toward Nyx and his comrades. "We will continue this at another time when you're not entertaining soldiers at my expense."

"Sitara-" her father began again but she walked away with the last bit of dignity she could pull together.

Emotions were pulling her in every direction. She needed to voice them, her frustrations, her anger, her love, and dreams but there was no one she could turn to. Her brother, though he had his own set of royal expectations, would hardly understand what she was going through.

Ignis would take her father's side.

The click of her heels echoed around her as a thought occurred to her.

She was tired. Not the type of tired that sleep would erase. Tired of carrying everything she didn't wish for.

Images of Nyx and the others laughing at her, had anger boiling in her blood. Certain they thought she was a simple minded and spoiled Princess throwing a tantrum.

' _Ok so perhaps I was throwing a bit of a tantrum… a perfectly justifiable tantrum!'_

When Sitara was back in her room she stood at one of her windows and watched the people down below live their lives. A smile tipped up the corner of her lips.

She had plans to make.

* * *

Nyx watched the Princess Sitara exit the room, a touch of concern lined his eyes. There had been a look about her that said she was on the edge… a dangerous edge. When Libertus gave a quiet snort of laughter he nudged his oldest friend in his ribs, signaling him to cease.

"Please forgive my daughter the interruption." At the sound of the kings voice Nyx pulled himself back to attention. "She has my spirit when I was her age. I want to congratulate each of you on completing your training. I have followed your failures and accomplishments and would like to formally welcome you to your new roles within the Kingsglaive.

There is much to be done to keep our people safe. Report to Captain Drautos for your assignments. For hearth and home."

At the kings dismissal, the three gave a salute and filed from the room.

"Wow. Glad that's over." Libertus said and stretched his arms above his head.

"And now the real fun begins." Crowe said and took the lead from the throne room.

"How about that Princess though? That was intense. Wait… Nyx didn't you tell me that you met her once?"

Libertus nudged Nyx with his elbow and Crowe looked over her shoulder with wide eyes.

"Yeah, when King Regis first brought us here." Nyx hesitated to tell them the full story about his brief encounter with the Princess six years before. He wasn't entirely certain why it had happened in the first place.

"Has she changed much?"

"Of course she has you dolt. That was what? Six or seven years ago?" Crowe snapped out at Libertus.

"She seemed just like I figured royalty would be. Icy. Did you see the way she looked at us?"

"Where do you think our first assignment will be?" Nyx tried to change the subject. He hadn't viewed the conversation between father and daughter as icy. If he were honest with himself she had been rather magnificent, standing up to her father and demanding a symbolism of freedom.

"Hopefully somewhere near a beach." Libertus said.

They began to descend the stairs for the armory and Drautos' office.

"We go where the Empire is." Nyx said.

"Well hopefully the Empire is at a beach."

Libertus couldn't have been further from correct. After receiving orders from their Captain the three 'Glaives prepared to defend the Disc from Imperial forces.

That night, Nyx sat alone in his quarters, his eyes locked on the last image of his sister. As he played the faded memories of her in his mind he held a purple sash in his hand. His thoughts drifted back to the Princess. She had changed, grown into a breathtaking beauty.

A small part of him toyed with the possibility of her remembering him. During their encounter back in the throne room, she had looked at him but he couldn't say if she had recognized him. The thought disappointed him until he shook his head.

"You're a fool Ulric."

Across the capitol, high in her tower, Sitara studied her map and planned her own adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy in the Glass

Miles from Insomnia on a crowded bus Sitara watched the scenery pass by with wide eyes.

At the bus station she had quickly taken off the black Crownsguard uniform and donned a plain purple t-shirt, black shorts, and sturdy boots along with a black cap and sunglasses. The boots and cap she had acquired from the deep corners of her brothers wardrobes where the clothes he outgrew or forgot about tended to end up.

Out of habit she went to twirl her hair around a finger but then remembered that she had left her shorn locks in the trashcan of the bus station. Where once her hair had cascaded down her back, her waves now ended at her neck in uneven layers.

She was still in disbelief that she had managed to pull off her escape. She hated to call it an escape but that was how she felt. As if she had to escape her own home.

After painstakingly acquiring all that she needed, sleuthing through her brothers room, and leaving her whole world behind, she walked out the front doors as if she did it every day.

For the first time in her life no one told her she wasn't allowed to be there. It had angered her that she had to do this, to resort to this deception just to gain what she wanted. But she wanted this, demanded it. Since no one would give her what she wanted of their own free will, she would take it.

And it was worth it, despite selling one of her necklaces for gil, to now be seated between the dusty bus window and an elderly woman with a young child balanced on her knee, listening to the conversations dancing around her, to see the people interacting.

To see the far off horizon and know that if she wanted to, she could go there.

The bus rumbled into the small town of Hammerhead in order to refuel and Sitara took the opportunity to take her first steps outside of Insomnia.

The sun beat down with a heat she had never felt before but she hardly minded. The little town was spectacular with its old beat up cars, grumpy mechanic, and quaint diner.

Then something caught her eye. Slipping her sunglasses off, she approached a sign advertising chocobo riding. A need to befriend and ride a chocobo became all that she felt at the moment and she quickly checked her map. The bus was taking workers to Lestallum and the chocobo stable was in the opposite direction.

"Pardon me sir… can you tell me if there is a bus that comes through here going to Wiz's Chocobo Post?" Sitara asked the mechanic with the name "Cid" sewn onto his stained overalls.

He studied her a moment, squinting his eyes into hers.

"Nope. Unless you've got yer own wheels, yer gonna be hoofin it. I wouldn't though. The wind's pickin up, gonna bring in a dust storm the next day or so." He said in a gruff voice.

Feeling anxious as he studied her, she slipped her sunglasses back on.

"Thank you."

At that moment the bus driver called for all passengers to board the bus once more and she looked from the bus back to Cid.

"That's me."

He didn't reply but watched her walk away. When she stood in line to board the bus, he shook his head and went back to his work.

Sitara glanced from her map to the chocobo sign, torn between what she should do. When it came her time to step up into the bus she knew what she wanted.

The bus bound for Lestallum left with one less passenger as Sitara was crossing the Three Valleys.

* * *

 _Dearest Father,_

 _I leave this letter out of concern for you worries. Allow me to assure you that I have not abandoned you or Insomnia. I will return, when that may be however I cannot say. Deep within my heart I have long harbored dreams of traveling, of living a life beyond the glass and steel of the Citadel. Of being among my people and forming relationships with them. Of standing equal with them as they are faced with their troubles._

 _Allow me to give a brief explanation for my unexpected departure. While I harbor no ill feelings for my younger brother, I do envy the freedom that has been denied to me. And rather than waiting for my fate to come to me, I have taken it into my own hands._

 _Where I will go, I cannot say. Not because I wish to remain hidden, but because I do not yet know. I will go where I am needed, or where I need to be for myself. I would ask that you refrain from sending anyone to search for me. I know you will deny me this request but I felt I needed to make this wish known._

 _I am not naive, but I am brave just as much as I am frightened all the same. I will miss you as I have always missed you when you would leave me behind. It is now the time for me to leave you behind, even for just a little while._

 _I write this as a loving daughter who has decided to knock the ice from her bones._

 _-Sitara Olesia Caelum_

With shaking hands King Regis read the letter handed to him by Instructor Gemma. He read it over and over, emotions rising in his chest with each word. The most prominent being panic.

"What do we know?" he said when he managed to reign in his emotions enough to speak coherently.

Clarus cleared his throat and stepped forward. All eyes in the throne room where on him save Regis' who had his eyes locked on the familiar handwriting of his only daughter.

"At six am yesterday, Princess Sitara informed her maid that she was ill and wished to remain in her chambers in order to recover. She requested her breakfast sent to her room. At six thirty am her request for toast and water was delivered to her chambers, accepted by her Highness."

Clarus attempted to mask his sadness from his oldest friend.

"After that we are unsure of her movements. The theory is that she acquired a guard's uniform and made her exit disguised as a Crownsguard."

Regis nodded and focused on Ignis.

"Ignis, you are her friend. Had she mentioned any of this to you? You must be honest."

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and shifted.

"The thing is Your Majesty… I am not close with Princess Sitara. Our conversing is exclusively about our studies. If I'm being honest, as you requested… there are none she would call friend. I included. I feel fondly of her and respect her but we were never beyond students with the same Instructor."

Regis saw the truth in the young man's eyes and felt shamed at how blind he had been about his daughter's happiness. But all the same her actions had put her in grave danger.

"I'm a foolish old man for having turned a blind eye to my daughter's unhappiness and I bear the blame alone. However, she knows not the true danger she is in and must be brought home. Immediately. I want to know her exact movements. Titus, who can we send after her?"

Titus straightened his shoulders.

"We have the new unit preparing to deploy for an assault on the Magiteks in the Disc as we speak."

"Can we spare one to retrieve my daughter?"

Titus nodded.

"I will send our best and cover the unit myself. The safety of the Princess will be our top priority."

King Regis felt a thick blanket of worry settle across his shoulders as he dismissed everyone in the room. Once alone he held his head in his hands and prayed to the gods to watch over his little Sitara.

* * *

A cool, early morning breeze awoke Sitara from her first night sleeping out under the stars. She was curled up between a boulder and the small cliff it must have fallen from many years before. With a yawn she pushed her dusty blanket from her shoulders and stretched stiff muscles.

After a quick breakfast of an oat bar and water, she packed her blanket back into her bag and set out back on her way to find the chocobos.

She wore the same clothes as before, there was sand in many places where there had never been sand before but mainly in her hair, and her skin was a touch sore from the sun but she had never felt more alive.

With a content smile she studied her surroundings. In the distance she could make out the green tree line of the forest that stood between her and the chocobo post. With renewed vigor she picked up her pace.

After several hours of cross desert hiking the heat was beginning to sap away Sitara's energy and despite her efforts to ration her water, her supply was quickly diminishing. Seeking to cool her body some she tied her t-shirt above her waist and tucked what was left of her hair into the hat, cooling her neck.

The sun neared its peak when Sitara reached the edge of the desert but she was now faced with a new problem.

Between her and the forest, a sheer rock cliff ran the length of the border, effectively separating her from the most direct path to the chocobo post. Feeling frustrated and tired, Sitara sat heavily on a nearby boulder and stared at the cliff, searching for a way up.

Wind rustled the trees, cooling her heated skin.

"I suppose I have no choice. Around the cliff I go, miles out of my way." She said.

With a deep breath she hopped off the boulder and got back to walking.

After several minuets she detected the distinct sound of a vehicle and looked over her shoulder to see a rusted old truck driving along the dirt road she was on. Instinctively she stepped aside to wait for it to pass but to her surprise it stopped just in front of her and a young man and woman poked their heads out each door window.

"You needin a ride?" the woman called.

Sitara smiled widely.

"I'm going to the chocobo post…"

"Well alright then! Hop into the back and we'll have you there in an hour!"

"Thank you ever so much for your kindness!" Sitara said as she pulled herself into the back of the truck. There were several baskets of some sort of green plants and a stack of burlap grain bags.

"Oh don't sweat it hun, that's where we were headin anyways, so it's no trouble at all. You just sit tight!" the woman called before pulling herself back through the window.

Sitara sat on the stack of grains while the truck began to accelerate down the dirt road. Once she felt secure enough she turned her head to face the breeze. Bracing her hands on the roof of the truck she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of flying.

* * *

Less than an hour later Sitara learned that chocobos where everything she had ever wanted and more. The truck had hardly rolled to a stop before the newly rested princess dropped over the side, her eyes already locked on the golden feathered beasts.

"Thank you for the help. For payment would you like me to help you unload your supplies?" Sitara said to the couple after they swung out of their seats.

"Sounds fair enough. Grab a basket and follow me." The woman said. "I'm Andie and that's Trey by the way. Wiz is my dad, we'll introduce you after we get unloaded and he'll introduce you to the chocobos."

Sitara paused, she hadn't considered a name that she would tell people to call her. If she wished to remain anonymous then she couldn't very well go about giving out her first name. But her second named seemed normal enough.

Sitara tossed her backpack against a nearby tree and pulled a basket into her arms.

"My name is Olesia."

Trey cocked his head thoughtfully.

"Weren't there a Lucis queen named that at some point?"

Sitara froze for a moment realizing that he was right and she thought quickly.

"My parents studied history…"

Andie smiled brightly.

"Right-O! This way!"

Sitara let out a breath and followed after her new companions.

* * *

Anxious adrenaline coursed through Nyxs' blood. The vehicles assigned to deliver him for his first assault as Kingsglaive had arrived and were in the process of parking. He watched as they were quickly inspected and refueled.

Nyx sought out the eyes of Libertus who swallowed nervously but gave a solid nod. The driver gave a shout for them to board and Nyx checked his kukris and secured his Kingsglaive visor before swinging open the door.

"Nyx Ulric, hold." Captain Drautos commanded.

Nyx pulled to attention and glanced toward the Captains voice as the other members of his unit began to file onto the truck.

"You're being reassigned. Report to the Marshall for classified details." Titus said gruffly as he pulled on his armored jacket.

Nyx looked from Titus to Libertus who returned the bewildered look on his face.

"Sir, I want to-" Nyx began.

"You want to do as your King and your Captain command Nyx Ulric." Titus cut him off sternly.

Nyx silently regarded his Captain before setting a hand on Libertus shoulder. "You give them hell for me and live to tell the tale."

Libertus nodded nervously.

"On the truck Glaive." Titus commanded Libertus before doing the same himself.

The moment Libertus slid the door closed, Nyx was left standing in the garage, watching with confusion as his unit left without him.

Pushing his visor back, he made his way to the Crownsguard training room in search of Cor.

"Drautos send you?" the Marshall asked when Nyx entered the training room. The older man had a long sword drawn and was in the process of sharpening the blade with precise swipes of a grit stone.

"He did. Nyx Ulric." Nyx introduced himself as while he was aware of the skilled warrior, they had never crossed paths formally.

Nyx was momentarily surprised by the sudden movement of Cor stealthily drawing a dagger and throwing it directly at him. With only a split second to think, Nyx drew one of his kukris and threw it to the side, warping to where it had embedded in the wall.

Breathing roughly with sudden adrenaline he looked behind him to find Cor's dagger had hit its own mark in the wall where he had been standing just a moment before. He turned disbelieving eyes toward the Marshall, words escaping him.

Cor only gave him a pleased look before standing and retrieving his dagger.

"Very good. Just making sure you know your stuff. Drautos said among the new recruits, you were the best, however untried you are."

Nyx kept his weapon in his hand and lifted his chin.

"Permission to speak freely?"

Cor nodded once.

"What the hell is this about? I'm supposed to be with my unit-"

"I know where you were supposed to be and if I were you I would be feeling pissed off as well. But a… delicate situation has arisen. A situation which must remain classified, the King's orders."

Nyx shifted, his irritation growing as he waited for the Marshall to get to the point.

"It involves Her Royal Highnes-"

"Princess Sitara?" Nyx blurted out in surprise, his thoughts racing to what she could have to do with him. He missed the pointed look that Cor gave him.

"Yes… that Royal Highness. She's missing."

Nyx had to admit that while he hadn't expected that answer, he wasn't terribly surprised if the conversation he'd inadvertently listened to was any indication.

"Princess Sitara is missing. Of her own accord?" When Cor nodded Nyx sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "So I'm pulled away from defending my King in order to play search and rescue for a Princess."

Cor lifted a corner of his mouth in a smirk. "You're quick. You're also to leave immediately. She has a nearly two day head start. She was last seen yesterday morning wearing a purple shirt, black shorts, boots and hat, boarding a bus heading for Lestallum. She sold jewelry for gil and carries a black backpack. His Majesty wants her found and returned immediately, for her own safety."

"And if she doesn't want to be found or return?" Nyx lifted a brow.

"The King is aware of his daughter's stubbornness. Bring her back alive and unharmed. Her happiness is not your concern, only your orders and her safety."

"Did she discuss her plans with anyone? Prince Noctis or her friends?"

Cor surprised him once more with the sad look in his eyes.

"No… she did not. In the letter addressed to her father she only said that she would go where she was needed. She did indicate that she would eventually return on her own but the King fears the Empire learning of her in the outlands… alone."

Cor slipped a set of keys out of his pockets and tossed them at Nyx.

"My car. It's no Regalia, but it won't stand out and will keep you both safe. I want regular updates."

Nyx studied the keys in his hand.

"Why not you? Why am I, a kid barely eighteen and never seen real combat as a soldier, being sent after someone so important?"

"Valid question. While I would lay my life down for Princess Sitara, there is a war waging outside of Insomnias walls. And the Empire knows me. If I were seen running around the outlands, their suspicions would raise, putting her life at higher risk. Which reminds me, loose the uniform. To anyone you speak to, you're looking for your rebellious younger sister."

Nyx still couldn't believe the turn his life had taken in such a short amount of time and he held back a sigh of irritation.

"Anything else I should know?"

Cor looked at him pointedly.

"Yes. Don't forget your place with her. The Gods have plans for her..."

Nyx stiffened at the warning.

"I know my place within this Kingdom and it's fighting for my King, not seducing my King's daughter." Nyx said with anger touching his voice.

Cor dropped a hand onto his shoulder and met him eye to eye.

"Dismissed."

Within the hour Nyx had changed into a pair of black cargo pants and gray t-shirt, packed a few supplies, located the Marshalls truck and set out to find Princess Sitara and bring her back home to her father.

By the time he pulled into his first stop, Hammerhead, the sun was setting and a dust filled wind was blowing through his hair. Eyes locked on the diner he hurried inside, brushing sand from his hair.

"Welcome to the Pit Stop, Takka here, what can I get for you?" the man behind the counter said as he wiped the surface down.

Nyx hesitated and quickly searched the diner for other people. To his relief he and Takka were the only occupants.

"Yes actually. I'm searching for someone. A girl, about as tall as my shoulder with black hair and green eyes. Would have been wearing black shorts and hat with a purple shirt…" Nyx tried not to cringe at the next part. "She's my… little sister."

Takka tilted his head thoughtfully before shaking it.

"A bus did stop by yesterday and a few passengers wandered in for a bite to eat but no one that fits your sister. Might check with Cid over at the garage."

Nyx nodded his thanks and left to follow his next lead.

"Are you Cid?" Nyx asked as he stepped into the open garage to find an old man rubbing a greasy rag over a piece of machinery, a teenage girl with bouncy gold hair watched over his shoulder. Both turned to look at him as he approached.

"That's me." The old man said through narrow eyes.

"Takka at the diner said you might be able to help me. I'm searching for someone. She was wearing-

"A purple shirt and black shorts. Pretty green eyes. Yep I saw er."

Nyx paused and studied Cid.

"How did you know?"

"Girls got her father's eyes… and I go way back with him. I figured someone might be makin their way here a-lookin fer her. She poked around the stop fer a few minutes, asked about the chocobos but boarded the bus headed fer Lestallum when it finished refuelin."

Nyx felt a second of relief that he was on the right path and smiled his gratitude. "Thank you." He said and pulled the keys from his pocket.

"You don't wanna be doin that now." Cid said. "The suns nearly gone and this dust storm will last a few hours more. Yer better off hunkerin down till sunrise."

"You could stay in Takka's old caravan!" The girl piped up cheerfully. "He sometimes lets stragglers stay a night or two."

Nyx weighed his decisions. His first thought was to push ahead to Lestallum, the quicker he returned Princess Sitara to her father, the quicker his life returned back to the right track.

"There's a whole lot to keep a young lady entertained in Lestallum, she won't be departin any time soon." Cid said.

Nyx sighed and rubbed one of his eyes in frustration. "I suppose you're right. Thank you, you've been… helpful." He nodded at Cid and his companion and turned to leave.

"One more thing before ya go." Cid said, drawing Nyx to look over his shoulder. "When you find her… take the long way home. I have the feelin that it'll be the last bit of the old world that she'll see fer some time. Over protective that father of hers is. Ever since her mother passed on."

"I have my orders sir." Nyx said firmly, steeling himself from acknowledging the truth in the old man's words.

"Mmm I suspected that you'd feel that way… You ever see one of them trinkets with the dancer inside a ball of glass? What were they called Cindy?"

"Oh Pa you must mean a music globe." The girl said.

"That's it. That girl is like the dancer inside that ball of glass. When someone spins her key, she's supposed to spin and dance. What happens when that dancer gets tired of someone else spinnin her key? Tired of seein the world through glass. She's gonna shatter that glass."

"With all due respect sir, we all have a key that someone else is spinning."

Cid gave him an unreadable expression and shook his head.

"I suppose that's the difference between the two of ya. She broke free… even if it was fer a short bit of free livin and yer just content to stay in yer glass ball. You best get back to Takka's."

Nyx left the garage without another word.

After speaking with Takka about borrowing his caravan for the night, Nyx called Cor to update him on his progress. The call was brief and to the point and immediately after it he laid in the small caravan bed, staring at the ceiling.

He eventually fell asleep with a pair of flashing green eyes on his mind.

* * *

The next morning Nyx arose before the sun broke the horizon and made his way to Lestallum eating a bit of fruit as he drove the winding road. The drive was uneventful and he pulled into the bustling city before the sun peaked in the sky. After that it was only a matter of walking to the bus station and looking for the bus driver.

He was directed to a food stand where the driver worked in between bus pickups.

"Excuse me are you the driver of the bus that travels between Insomnia and Lestallum?" Nyx asked the portly man.

He studied Nyx suspiciously.

"Who's asking?"

Nyx resisted rolling his eyes.

"I'm looking for my little sister. She road your bus from Insomnia the day before yesterday. Wore purple and black."

The driver studied his nails in disinterest.

"Sounds familiar but I can't be sure."

Nyx glared and pulled a handful of gil from his pocket and dropped it onto the food stand. The man's eyes brightened and he quickly pocketed the money.

"Yea purple shirt, green eyes, cute thing. Yea she got on my bus in Insomnia."

"Do you know the direction she took when she got off your bus in Lestallum?"

The man laughed and shook his head.

"She didn't make it to Lestallum. We stopped in Hammerhead for supplies, long drive ya know. When it came time for her to board she skipped out. Started walking across the dessert."

Nyx felt his heart stop.

"Fuck." He said roughly and the man began to laugh even more.

"Your sister you say? She sure is a wily one."

"She is definitely cleverer than I thought." Nyx said more to himself than the bus driver as he turned away. He walked back to the truck and pulled out a map, his eyes scanning for possible destinations. When he passed over the Wiz's Chocobo Post, he paused as the words of Cid clicked in his mind.

"If she made it across the desert she would have to hike around the cliff in order to get there. I just might make it there before her."

With a pounding heart he quickly sent a text to Cor, updating him on the new information before slamming the truck door and swinging out onto the road, heading toward the chocobo post.

* * *

AN-Forgot to mention, don't own any of SE's characters, just giving Sitara a home and Nyx a life worth living. Hope yall are enjoying, chapter 3 is nearly ready!


	3. Chapter 3

Edge of Seventeen

"You have to be the most handsome boy that I have _ever_ had the pleasure to meet. Well… the amount of boys I have met I could count on both hands, my brother excluded, and while a couple have been rather handsome, _you_ outshine them by far Cloud."

Sitara was walking beside a chocobo, a hand resting on the feathered neck. Once Wiz had introduced her to the chocobos, he had happily put her to work feeding them and if she did a good job, he'd promised that the next day she could ride one.

True to his promise, after a night spent in the store room sleeping on sacks of feed and using water from the trough to rinse off, Sitara had learned how to ride Cloud and was now returning to the post after exploring the nearby forest.

She was leading Cloud to the stables, covered in itchy sweat and dust when she was startled by Andie's voice coming from around the corner.

"Green eyes you say? You must be lookin for Olesia. You sure you're her brother? You don't look much alike."

Sitara, realizing that Andie was talking about her, quickly pressed her back to the stable wall, her heart beating quickly.

' _How could they have found me already? And why did they send Noctis of all people to come look for me?'_ Sitara thought in panic.

"Yea, she uh had a bit of a fall out with our parent's. Decided to cool off with some time alone."

Sitara frowned in confusion as that voice was assuredly not her brothers. Holding her breath she slowly inched closer to the corner and peeked around the edge. Her eyes widened as she recognized Nyx Ulric's profile. Light brown hair cut short on the sides, dark clothing, and a lethal looking knife strapped to his thigh.

Seeing him now, in the light of the sun rather than the shadows of her father's throne room had her reconsidering her comment to Cloud about his superior looks.

She pulled herself away from the corner and closed her eyes, her mind looking for her next course of action.

"Right-O. Well she took out one of the chocobos earlier. She's got a real knack for it. Shoulda seen her haulin feed and cleaning stalls. Anyhow, she should be back any moment if you want to grab a bite to eat. Her belongings are next to that tree there."

Sitara swung her eyes to the backpack resting against the tree directly in front of her and her panic doubled.

"Thank you. I'll just get her bag and wait for her then." Nyx said.

Sitara quickly urged Cloud back the way they had come from, slipping around the corner a moment before Nyx would have crossed into view. Quickly she led Cloud back into the forest before lifting herself onto the saddle. Her map was back in her backpack, leaving her directionless.

"I'm sorry Cloud. I promise to get you home, I just need your help for a little longer." She whispered. "I should like to see the ocean before I'm returned to my father. Perhaps if we go south far enough we will stumble upon it.

* * *

Nyx sat in one of the post's folding chairs, picking at his meal and watching for the Princess for most of the day. Princess Sitara's backpack siting in the chair across from him as a constant reminder. When the post finally began to close business for the day, the woman he'd spoken with earlier approached him with a worried look on her face.

"Olesia hasn't returned yet. Do you think something happened to her or her chocobo out there?"

Nyx was beginning to lose his patience with his assignment and he sighed in annoyance.

"No, I have every confidence that she is just fine. Probably saw me waiting here and took off again." He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "She could be anywhere now."

The woman nodded in understanding before giving him a sympathetic look.

"You know… if I were to run away from my problems for a little while, I'd go somewhere beautiful. And it don't get much more beautiful than the lighthouse in Cape Caem."

There was a crack of lightning and thunder across the sky.

"Best get somewhere safe, sounds like a heavy one comin." The woman said.

Nyx thanked her for the advice, and settled into the truck for an all-night drive. He was determined to get the upper hand for once. At least he hoped that was where she was going.

* * *

Sitara didn't reach the ocean before the sun set but she did happen upon a quaint little farm on the edge of the forest. Tired, hungry, and in desperate need to clean up, she and Cloud approached the barn with hopes that there was someone kind and willing to help.

"Pardon me… is anyone home?" she called out cautiously.

The sound of thunder rolled around her and lighting streaked across the sky.

"Sure! Hey if you've got two workin hands, could you get in here and help me?" a man's voice answered her.

"Of course! Stay here Cloud, I'll be back for you in just a moment." Sitara quickly said as she wiped her hands nervously on her shorts before entering the barn. It was cast in shadows and musty. Near the back was the glow of a lamp which she slowly walked towards. Inside the stall she found a middle aged man knelt in the straw beside a cream colored dog breathing heavily.

"There ya are. Could you hand me a fresh sheet from over there? I don't want to leave her if I don't have to."

Sitara looked around wildly before spying the sheets he was referring to and she rushed to bring him the stack. The dog whimpered and shifted on his side uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with him if I may ask?" Sitara whispered with wide eyes as she knelt on the other side of the dog. Slowly she reached out to touch the dog's soft fur.

"He is actually a her, and she is about to give birth to hopefully a pack of healthy puppies."

If possible, Sitara's eyes widened even further.

"No way…" she whispered in awe and her heart nearly burst to see the pain in the dog's eyes.

"Her name is Sandy and she welcome's any comfort you can give her. It ain't easy bringing little ones into the world."

Sandy whimpered and her body tensed, instinctively she pushed her nose against Sitara's palm.

"Here we go… pupper number one. Ya ready?"

Sitara wanted to say no out of fear of Sandy's pain, but more than that she wanted to help the mother so she quickly nodded and followed the farmer's instructions. With tears in her eyes she helped Sandy and her farmer deliver three tiny puppies, all healthy and the same color as their mother.

A fourth puppy, with fur black as her own midnight hair, was born nearly half an hour after the first three and was not nearly as lucky.

"I- I think this one didn't make it sir…" Sitara said sadly as she held the still body wrapped in a fresh sheet. She had only been witness to death once and she had been much too young to comprehend the finality of it at the time.

"Nonsense. Just set the little guy down by his momma and she will know what to do." The farmer said with an encouraging smile.

Sniffing back her tears, Sitara did as instructed and watched with bated breath as Sandy cleaned her puppy. After a moment of stillness the little creature began to squeak and wiggle closer to his mother.

"Oh my, oh my, it worked. He's ok!" Sitara cried out and wiped a hand over her eyes.

"Course he is! Thank you for your help by the way. Why don't you come back to the house and the missus will be happy to get you some food."

Sitara stood and bowed her head graciously.

"My name is Tara. I haven't any money but in order to repay you for a meal and a place in the hayloft, I'd be willing to do any work you need done for a day or two."

"Call me Jamie. Let's leave all talk of repayment for later. For now let's get some grub."

Sitara smiled warmly and followed Jamie across the field to his house after he helped her settle Cloud down for the night. Once inside she was introduce to his wife, Grace, and their three children.

The family welcomed her and while she washed her hands they placed dish after dish on the table, urging her to eat her fill. While she happily filled her plate, Jamie recounted the birth of the puppies to his family. The children buzzed with excitement when rain began to pepper the roof.

After she had cleaned her plate twice, Grace led Sitara to the toiletry room, allowing her some privacy and the use of an old pair of jeans and a blouse that she claimed she never wore anymore.

To her wonderment the couple didn't pry into her history and after examining her appearance in the mirror she supposed she couldn't blame them.

Her hair was streaked with dirt and bits of hay and a small chocobo feather. Not having a proper meal since the last dinner she spent with her father had hollowed her cheeks and her face was caked in dirt with tear tracks from her time in the barn.

With relish she peeled off her dirty clothing and quickly cleaned herself off as much as she could in the sink, before redressing in her new clothing. Feeling somewhat refreshed she left to rejoin the family.

"Thank you again for the clothing Grace…" Sitara began but drifted off as she came upon the family room and found it empty. There was a flash of an incredibly bright light coming from beyond the front window and Sitara moved closer to inspect.

"No…" She whispered as she saw the family of five huddled in the pouring rain before several armored soldiers aiming weapons straight at them.

* * *

Nyx had not driven far before he heard the sounds of a magitek engine flying overhead and soon the road was filled with light. He cursed to himself as he realized just how close he was to the Disc where just a day ago, he was to have engaged with a unit of Magiteks attempting to collect shards of the meteorite.

Pressing the gas on the truck he followed the airship and the forewarned rain began to fall. He slammed on the breaks when the airship stopped over what looked to be a farm, and several Magiteks landed outside the house.

He watched with horror as the machines pulled a family from their home and aimed assault rifles at them. He knew he had his orders but he couldn't ignore what was happening before his eyes so with his decision made he slipped into the shadows with his kukris drawn.

"No! Get away from them!" a voice screamed from the doorway and Nyx felt his heart freeze in his chest as Princess Sitara stumbled down the steps and pushed herself between the family and the weapons aimed at them.

"Tara! You should've stayed inside…" the man said anxiously.

"Nonsense… Well? What is it you want with these people?" she shouted at the automatons. When they didn't reply Nyx saw her eyes narrow as she studied them and she stepped closer, tilting her head to the side. "What's wrong with… him?"

It suddenly occurred to Nyx that she had no idea what she was dealing with and he wanted to curse King Regis for causing this.

"My dear Princess Sitara… or was it Tara you called yourself? The Gods have a special name for you… They call you the Queen of Nothing." A man stepping from the shadows said, catching everyone including Nyx by surprise.

Sitara sucked in a breath and held her arms in front of the family.

"Clearly you have me at an advantage."

Nyx detected a tremor in her voice and his hand tightened around his weapon, waiting for his moment to strike.

"Mmm call me an old friend of the Lucis kingdom. My you are as lovely as the rumors, no wonder your dear father hides you away so." The stranger stepped close to her and ran a finger down the side of her face. She pulled her head away and glared fiercely. "As such I was not terribly shocked when I learned of your little rebellion. I myself would have done the same." The stranger said, his hands gesturing through the air.

"You know nothing of me or my father." Sitara bit out. "Since you seem to be here for me then it should bother you little to leave these people alone."

"There is little chance of that my dear." He said with a cold smile as he stepped back into the shadows. "Kill everyone save the Princess. I want her alive."

Nyx realized that his time was up and he threw his kukris into the chest of the closest Magitek, warping to it. Swiftly he pulled it up and out, causing as much damage as he could with one movement before he backed up to stand in front of the Princess and family. He heard the sound of weapons preparing to fire and using the power of King Regis, he conjured a magical shield just as the automatons began to fire.

Amongst the sound of bullets deflect from the shield he heard the Princess shout at the family.

"Quickly, back into the house. If you have a cellar, then get in there with any weapons and stay there. Go!"

Nyx tried to concentrate on the shield but he realized that the Princess had no intention of following her own orders.

"Princess you need to get out of here." Nyx said between clenched teeth. The edges of his shield were beginning to crumble. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her kneel beside him.

"Don't call me that and no I won't… I can help."

Nyx didn't have time to argue with her as the last of his shield fell away. He quickly pushed her to the ground and launched himself at another Magitek. He felt the burning on his arm as a bullet narrowly grazed him.

The Magiteks were slow and moved awkwardly as they attempted to follow him with their rifles, as such, Nyx had no problem dispatching two of the last three standing.

"Nyx behind you!" Princess Sitara cried out but he had a feeling it was too late.

He looked over his shoulder to find a Magiteks rifle pointed directly at his head, and the trigger a moment from being pulled. The bullet never came. Instead the Magitek froze solid before shattering into dozens of pieces.

Nyx blinked against the rain, breathing heavily and looked down to see Princess Sitara knelt in the mud, her hand still outstretched. She was staring at the broken pile of frozen machinery.

"Well then, perhaps another time Princess! I look forward to such a time with great anticipation."

Nyx and Sitara followed the voice up to find the stranger from before standing in the back of the airship, smiling charmingly. He touched the brim of his hat as the airship pulled away.

Nyx was pulled away from watching it disappear in to the clouds and rain at the sound of laughter and he turned bewildered blue eyes to fine the Princess rolling herself onto her back in the mud and rain. She laughed with full lungs, drawing her knees up and holding her sides.

"I'm going to assume that your mind was more fragile than I thought and has obviously cracked from the trauma you just experienced." Nyx said dryly as he looked down at her. He promptly felt regret for his words but instead of becoming offended as he feared she would have she looked at him and her laughter died down to a smile.

"This is what it feels like to be alive… They're machines…" She raised a hand toward him and he stared at it. "Come now don't be shy, we've fought a battle together. You pushed me into the mud. Doesn't that make us comrades now?"

Nyx narrowed his eyes but refrained from comment and helped her to her feet. He hissed quietly as the movement reminded him of his wounded arm. Princess Sitara's eyes widened in alarm when she saw the blood mixing with the rain.

"You're wounded."

She slipped her hand into his and led him toward the house.

"I'm certain Grace will have supplies for your injury." She told him quietly and urged him to sit down at the table.

"Jamie, Grace! It's quite safe now. Have you any healing supplies?" She called down the hall.

Footsteps followed her message and the family slowly filed out of the cellar door, a man leading the way.

Nyx was startled when the Princess set a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"This is my friend Nyx. Nyx this is Jamie, Grace and their children. They own this farm."

Nyx looked from her to the couple and nodded his greeting as Grace handed a bundle of supplies to the Princess. Grace then pardoned herself and the children, mumbling that they needed to go to bed. One of the children looked over her shoulder before leaving.

"Are you truly a Princess?"

Sitara looked at her with a charming smile.

"Are Princesses supposed to be covered in mud and sleep in the barn?"

The little girl's small shoulders lifted in a shrug.

"If you're a Princess you get to do whatever you want so yep!"

Nyx noticed her smile turn sad. During the exchanged he took the moment to take in her appearance. Water dripped from much shorter hair, mud clung to her shirt and caked her jeans and boots. There were signs of a sunburn on her nose but otherwise she seemed unharmed.

"I suppose that makes me a Princess then. Go and get some well-deserved rest."

With a sigh she turned back to look at Nyx and she knelt at his side to study his wound. Meanwhile Jamie left the house to inspect for more Magitek soldiers.

"This is the second time I've patched you up Ulric." She said as she used a cloth to wipe the blood from his arm.

"Mmm I wondered if you remembered me. Just like then, you shouldn't be patching me up… Princess." He said as he watched his blood stain her fingers. He winced at a sudden sharp pain and looked her in the eyes in disbelief when he realized that she had tied the bandage tightly on purpose. "Ouch."

She narrowed her eyes at him

"Don't call me that. I'm Sitara. Or did you forget during your years of training?"

Nyx glared back at her as she put the finishing touches on his bandage.

"I didn't forget." He said.

Her green eyes glowed as she smiled at him.

Dimples. She had dimples in both cheeks and he felt his heart begin to beat rapidly.

Nyx couldn't say what came over him as he sat there staring at her. He knew he should look away but the way she smiled at him had him locked in and all he could do was feel. He felt relief that he had found her in time, that she was unharmed, and for some reason unknown to him, still remembered him from that moment six years before. He wanted to know what she was thinking.

"I think you've destroyed them all." Jamie said as he stomped mud from his boots. The sudden intrusion startled both Nyx and Sitara into action. He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair while Sitara stood and ran her hand through her hair.

She took a deep breath and looked toward Jamie.

"I humbly apologize for this Jamie… I sincerely hope you, your family, and your home were not harmed in that- that hideous display."

Nyx recognized the tone she slipped into, it was the same she had used with her father several days before. It was her Princess voice and it did something funny to him to know she had been using her Sitara voice with him just a moment before.

Jamie looked nervously between them.

"It's I who should be asking after you Your Highness… If I had known who ya were I might have offered more help- not to say that I wouldn't help someone less they were important but- and what I had you help me with in the barn… I'm sure Grace is already coming up with a lecture for me-"

Sitara held up a hand and shook her head and Nyx tilted his head in curiosity.

"Actually, I just want to thank you Jamie. Experiences like that are why I'm here."

"When those Nifs showed up I was sure they were here for us… People have been disappearin for some time. It was only rumors that the Nifs were behind it until last week when the hunters came through. Said they were tracking them to a nearby base in the hills."

"Why are they… taking… people?" Sitara asked. Nyx didn't like the look in her eye.

"No one knows. All we knows is that they don't come back. Ever."

Sitara's eyes glowed as she looked to Nyx for the answer. Nyx unfortunately could only shake his head. He hadn't heard of the disappearances but then again he was still new to the forces.

"Why hasn't my father done something?"

Jamie and Nyx exchanged a look.

"Maybe he doesn't know?"

Sitara snapped her jaw closed.

"Do you know where the hunters were going?"

"Sitara- no-"

"Nyx- yes. I want to help my people, and that's what I'm going to do." She folded her arms as Nyx stood from his chair and moved to stand closer to her. When he stopped she had to tilt her head back slightly in order to continue to glare at him.

"This is not how you help them. You help them by- by organizing charity events or delivering inspiring speeches." He felt terrible for the flash of hurt that crossed her face but he had to make her see reason. "This was too close. Your fathers orders-"

Anger replaced hurt.

"My father's orders. I no longer answer to him. I answer to my people. Jamie?"

"Jamie do not tell her- "Nyx cut in before the man could answer her.

"I'm going to stop them. No one else seems to be making this a priority."

Nyx felt his control on his emotions slipping.

"No they're not because right now _you_ are their priority. Let's get into the Marshalls truck, I'll have you home before sunrise and we can tell your father and the council all about this and then they will do something."

Sitara pulled herself to her full height and tried to stare him down.

"And it will take weeks to organize an assault that way. Believe me, I did learn about military tactics in between dancing and economics. In that time, the Empire will continue to take lives. I can't live with myself if I do nothing."

Nyx ran a hand over his hair and paced away from her, needing room to breathe.

"You might have read about indirect approaches and envelopments but you have zero training or experience. How exactly are a sixteen-year-old, untrained girl, and myself- a soldier who hasn't even been in real combat, supposed to take down a fully operational base of Nifelhiem Magitek?"

"I can use magic, the same as you. You saw what I can do… And I'll be seventeen soon."

"You did one spell. Did you even do it on purpose?" he turned to look at her.

She had an angry flush across her face.

"No, it usually happens when I'm particularly upset. Just as I am now." She bit out between clenched teeth.

Nyx shook his head.

"And weapons?"

"I have a knife in my backpack."

"Right. Ever used it? No? Ever considered that you might have to kill someone to save someone else?"

The look in her eye turned solemn.

"I thought I had when I was trying to save you. I didn't realize they were machines when I froze that soldier. I just knew that I had to save you and so I did." She spoke so quietly Nyx nearly missed what she said but he did and all the anger left his shoulders and he tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling.

After a long sigh he closed his eyes.

"I'm going to be court martialed for this… If your father doesn't have me before a firing squad." He groaned out. He looked toward Sitara waiting for her reaction but she was no longer looking at him.

"Jamie?"

"South, there's an old ranch trail that the hunters were taking."

"Thank you. If it's not any trouble, would it be alright if Nyx and I intruded on your hospitality until sunrise?"

"Oh of course Ma'am. Y-you could use mine and Grace's room-"

"Nonsense. The hayloft will do just find and between you and me, I'm rather keen to see those puppies before I leave."

"Well… if you insist. Just let me snag you some clean blankets. Grace will have a new set of clothes for you if you go lookin for her."

Sitara smiled graciously.

"Thank you Jamie." She flicked her eyes toward Nyx for a moment before she left the room. When she did, Jamie let out a loud whoosh of breath and stared at Nyx with wide eyes.

"You are either some special kind of crazy or helluva brave kid depending on which side of hers you're on. Thank you by the way… you're a real hero for steppin in when you did."

"I only wish I had found her before any of this had happened. I'm sorry you and your family were involved."

Jamie shook his head and handed a stack of blankets to Nyx.

"When you're Lucian, your involved whether you want to be or not. They woulda come for us at some point in order to drag us off for Gods know what."

"Hopefully soon, we can bring an end to this and everyone will be safe." Sitara's voice came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to find her mud free and dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a button down shirt. Her chopped hair was pulled back into a small ponytail.

As she sat and pulled on muddy boots she looked nothing like the elegant princess from the throne room several days before. It was almost easy to forget that she didn't belong out here. Or the fact that they were going to sleep under the same roof.

"Ready Nyx?" She asked him once she finished with her laces. At his nod she looked back toward Jamie. "Tomorrow… will you see to it that Cloud returns back to his home?"

"I will have him back home safely in the morning."

"Thank you Jamie."

The older man blushed and nodded his head respectfully. She then led the way to the barn. The rain had passed some time ago but had left behind damp air and soggy grass.

The barn was quiet and warm but shrouded in shadows with the only light to see by coming from the lights of the house.

"Think you could…?" Sitara said as she held up a dark lamp.

Nyx lifted a brow. "Why don't you?"

Sitara bit her lip nervously and studied the lamp.

"What if I can't control it and I burn the barn down?"

Nyx dropped the blankets on a pile of hay, his body beginning to feel the effects of his exertion.

"Think… small."

"Think small…" she whispered and pointed a finger at the wick. The flame she conjured was bigger than what was necessary but she lit the lamp and happily carried it to a nearby stall.

"Nyx… I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. His name is Cloud, he's dashingly handsome, strong, and full of charm."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a grin as a great golden chocobo ruffled his feathers.

"Why, you're a lucky lady. I can't say he's better looking than me but…"

He huffed a laughed as Sitara nudged him in the ribs with her elbow and whispered reassuringly to her feathered friend.

"And over here… is Sandy and her newborn puppies." Sitara said in a quiet voice as she walked to another stall. She knelt in the straw and ran her hand down the side of a dog curled around a handful of puppies. "The black one… I thought he was born still. But all he needed was a touch of mothers love." She smiled softly. "I should like to raise one."

"My sister had one when we were…" Nyx began quietly but memories of a past life kept him from continuing.

Sitara looked up in surprise.

"You have a sister?"

"Had. I'm going to sleep. If we're truly going to stop these abductions then we will need all the sleep we can get."

Sitara stood and dusted her hands off and followed him out of the stall and to where the blankets were piled.

"I suppose I could try. With all the excitement, I don't see myself falling right off to sleep."

They each shook out a blanket and Sitara made herself comfortable on a pile of hay. Nyx choose a spot as far from her as he could and did the same. Which happened to be on the rough ground. He had just closed his eyes when Sitara let out an abrupt snort of laughter.

"Nyx, while you are rather handsome, I promise you there is no need to be so frightened of me. You can sleep next to me where you're back will thank you."

The familiar teasing note in her voice caused Nyx to smile into the darkness toward her voice.

"If you're attempting to make me blush, it's working. But I have my orders. And I have no wish to ruin the reputation of most beautiful princess in all the land."

Her snort of laughter echoed through the darkness.

"If _you're_ attempting to make me blush, then it isn't working. Were you truly ordered to sleep in the dirt? That's rather insulting for the both of us." He heard the sounds of agitation coloring her voice and the rustle of hay as she moved suddenly. "I'm responsible for my own reputation… and if I choose to _ruin_ it then I most certainly shall. Honestly… they must truly believe me to be a silly little princess who has no control over her senses."

His lips twitched in amusement as he closed his eyes again.

"Go to sleep Princess."

"Don't call me that… Glaive…. Nyx?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm cold."

His eyes slid open again and he sighed.

"I suppose if you were at risk of freezing to death, then it would be my duty to do all I could to save you."

Nyx rolled to his feet and carried his blanket to where Sitara laid, with a light grunt he laid facing away from her. A moment later he felt her back press against his and he stiffened instinctively at the contact.

"I don't think I can sleep." She whispered.

"Try."

There was a pause of quiet and Nyx allowed his body to relax, the fringes of sleep creeping over him. His eyes popped open again as the sounds of light snoring came from the girl behind him. He finally fell asleep with a small smile only to dream about puppies and a girl with dimples.


	4. Chapter 4

Her Foolish, Nobel Cause

Through the hazy veil of sleep, the scent of leather and some other unknown spicier scent filtered through Sitara's senses. The scent brought a smile to her lips as she quite liked it. Something warm was pressed against her forehead and her arm held the sold surface.

' _A rather awkward shaped pillow. I don't recall my maid exchanging it… I suppose it hardly matters.'_

With a sigh of contentment, she pressed her nose against the wonderful smelling object and tightened her arm, her hand sliding across the surface.

It was then that she felt the tickle of hair falling across her nose and she blew a puff of air in an attempt to dislodge the offensive strands.

Then the strangely shaped pillow shifted on its own and drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

Sitara's eyes popped open and found herself looking at the back of a man's head, her arm resting on his waist with her hand spread across what could only be his chest.

Nyx.

She held her breath as her mind raced in panic before attempting to slowly extricate herself.

When at last she was able to sit up without waking the sleeping Nyx she tried to calm her quickly beating heart. She could feel the blush turning her face pink and she quickly pressed her hands against her cheeks.

Her embarrassment didn't stop thoughts of how nice it had felt; how nice _he_ had felt. She bit her lip to keep from smiling and slowly turn to look down on him with the light from the early sunrise filtering into the barn. His eyes were closed with long dark lashes resting on his cheeks. He had several days' growth of a beard sharpening the cut of his jaw.

She could see he had been left with a scar from the wound he'd had when she first met him. It grazed his eyebrow, and Sitara thought that it gave him quite the devilish look. Her eyes moved from his scar and up to his hair. With thoughts of how soft it looked she swallowed and lifted a hand to touch it.

When Nyx shifted slightly Sitara came to her senses and dropped her hand back to her lap. It wasn't difficult for her to recognize the feelings she was beginning to develop for him. She had read plenty of romantic fairy tales and she had all the signs of an early infatuation. And it wasn't difficult for her to recognize what a problem they were.

' _Don't be foolish Caelum… There's not a universe in existence where he would defy his duty to his King in order to return the romantic feelings of a silly Princess who's read too many fairy tales..._ ' Sitara forced out a long breath, imagining she were releasing any feelings of attraction for the Kingsglaive sleeping beside her. _'There. No need to allow yourself to be swayed by a pair of bright blue eyes and charming grin. You'll only end up heartbroken when he dumps you on the Citadel steps and heads out for glory in battle. He probably already has someone waiting for him… someone a bit more normal… not like me._ '

The sound of puppies whimpering a short distance away drew Sitara out of her spiraling thoughts and her smile returned. She pulled Nyx's blanket back up around his shoulders and wrapped her own around her to ward off the chill left behind by the storm from the night before.

Each puppy appeared to be in good health as well as Sandy who welcomed a rub between her ears.

"You're such a sweet lady. I wanted to tell you thank you for allowing me to be by your side in your moment of pain and freight. I won't forget it. Along with that I wanted to tell you goodbye and wish you and the little ones a long life." Sitara gave Sandy one last pat before moving on to Cloud and telling him her goodbyes.

When she turned around she was startled by the sight of Nyx leaning against a support beam, watching her and her gaze instinctively met his. There was a glint of humor in his eyes and every feeling that Sitara had ordered herself to let go, came rushing back, and along with it the panic that even if she survived today, she didn't think she would survive the impending heartbreak.

' _Enough with the dramatics Caelum… Just ignore him. Put him in a neat little box labeled 'Don't Even Think About It' and you will be just fine."_

She could only hope that he didn't know that she had held him in her sleep, that he could see her feelings.

Instead of greeting him like she would have should everything have been normal she pulled her gaze from his and strode past him, heading for the door. As she did he leaned in with a teasing smile and crossed his arms.

"Seems you didn't get the same orders that I did. I suppose they don't know that the Princess likes to cuddle."

Sitara couldn't stop herself from the shocked glare she sent his way. His grin widened in response to her pressing her lips together and flashing eyes but she continued her path without a retort.

His laugh followed her out and she swore to herself that she despised the sound even as the butterflies in her stomach called her out on her lie.

To her relief, Jamie was already walking towards them, a basket of food held securely in his arms.

"Ma'am, Sir… I hope you slept alright in there. Grace sends this basket and her prayers that you both remain safe." He paused as Sitara accepted the basket and shifted uncomfortably. "It don't feel right sending yall out there like this… and if it weren't for my family, I'd be headin out there with you."

Sitara quickly shook her head and laid a reassuring hand on the man's arm.

"Don't even consider it. You and your family… you give me something to fight for. Something that I have needed my entire life and I can't thank you enough. My only wish is for you and yours to stay safe and live long lives."

Jamie gave her a bow before nodding sadly and turning his attention to Nyx.

"Thank you again for saving us."

Nyx gave a quick nod and they watched as Jamie hurried back to his home.

"I'm frightened." Sitara said quietly as they stood there.

"It's not too late."

Sitara could hear the urgent hope in his voice.

"It's already too late for countless people who will never be seen again. Therefore, it's too late for me to turn the other cheek."

Nyx sighed and picked a roll from the basket she held.

"Go ahead and head over to the truck. I need to speak with Jamie for a second."

Sitara looked at him in curiosity but nodded. After a moment of watching him stride away she was seated in the Marshalls truck. She only had to wait for a short amount of time before Nyx joined her and she was watching the farm disappear behind them. The silence was broken by an abrupt sound ringing through the cab.

"What's that?" Sitara asked.

Nyx held up a phone before answering.

"Yes Marshall… I have her-"

Sitara, realizing who he was talking to, quickly snatched the phone from his hand and pressed it to her ear.

"I want to speak to my father." She put as much authority into her voice as she could and ignored the anxious look Nyx sent her.

After a pause her father's voice echoed from the phone.

" _Sitara?"_

"Yes. Your soldier found me just as you hoped. I'm not coming home until I've seen the ocean. However, since _he_ only takes orders from you, I suggest you tell him. If you don't then I'll simply have to _escape_ again and again until I see the ocean for myself. And I'd truly rather not sell more of mother's jewelry." She didn't wait for his reply and instead tossed the phone back to Nyx.

He had to steer with his knee in order to catch it and press it to his ear.

After several "yes sirs" he hung up and shot Sitara a look that spoke volumes of annoyances.

"What? First rule of diplomacy… ask for forgiveness rather than permission. And everyone fully expects me to be difficult over this so why disappoint them."

He shook his head and concentrated on navigating the dirt road.

"Why did they send you?" She asked.

"Because I'm nothing but a refugee to them and I have no one to leave behind if I die during my mission. Any of the Crownsguard are too recognizable so they went with me. I'm no Cor Leonis or Titus Drautos but I was top of my unit in training."

"I'm not sorry." She said firmly.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't be."

Sitara felt anger spread through her veins.

"I get it Ulric… Search and rescue of Lucis spoiled little princess is the last thing you wanted to do. I don't want you here either. It's all the same to me if you let me off here and return home… in fact why don't you tell them I slipped off a cliff and fell to my death. I'm certain I'll die doing this mission anyways and if you hadn't shown up last night I still would be on my way there right now. I don't need you here."

Drained of her anger, Sitara glared out of her window in the silence that followed.

"I would have volunteered… had that been the option. I don't expect to die an old man, warm in his bed." Sitara slowly turned her head to look at Nyx as he spoke. "I promise you… I will give my last breath today if it means you survive saving your people."

Sitara gave a guilty sigh and sank into her seat.

"Please don't make such a promise Ulric… My father will need you far more than he will need me."

"He would disagree."

Sitara felt the sting of tears before she caught a glimpse of a field of white flowers running along the road.

"Nyx stop the truck… Please." She said with a gasp. She had to brace her hands on the dash with the force in which he stopped the vehicle, and she quickly jumped down from the seat.

"What's the matter?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"A field of arlas. The flower of the stars. "There was a wistfulness in her voice. "My mother said that I was named for them. They bloom after a storm and live for just a couple of days before they wither away. Only to be reborn after the next storm." Sitara picked one and climbed back into the truck. "Here… for protection. Like a star keeping away the dark. A shield."

Nyx moved his eyes from her to the flower, their fingers brushing as he accepted it. Sitara told herself that she shouldn't be doing this, giving favors to him, holding her breath at the lightest touches, but it was like instinct for her.

The only thanks that he offered was a slight nod before he slipped the white flower into his bag of belongings. A thick fog of awkwardness settled over Sitara as he started to drive once more.

Sitara turned her gaze to watch the flowers disappear behind them, lost in her thoughts of how he must think her childish and ridiculous to have done such a thing. Her mind was a mad rush of regret and angst, of searching for a way to clear the feelings away but she had little experience with these situations.

Normally she was in full control of her thoughts and actions but with Nyx… she seemed to do whatever came to her first without any thought to what might happen next.

The deep sigh she released was drowned out by the sound of an airship approaching. She had to brace herself as Nyx swung the truck to a stop beneath a tree near the dirt road. With wide eyes she peered through the window and watched the small but menacing airship pass by.

"We must be close." He leaned across the seat and pulled a small gun from the compartment in the dash. "Have you used a firearm before?" He asked as he checked the slides and ammo. When Sitara shook her head with wide eyes he slipped the safety on and handed it to her. "Don't put your finger on the trigger unless you plan to pull it, same for aiming. Other than that just point and shoot. Shoot to kill because that is what they will do to you if you don't. Come on, we're walking from here." Nyx said quietly and left Sitara sitting in the truck staring at the gun resting in her lap.

All of her awkwardness and embarrassment had been replaced with fear, and she was faced with the reality of her decisions. With shaking hands she opened the door and joined Nyx, following a few steps behind him. The weapon held in her hand felt heavy and terrified her almost more than the Empire's soldiers.

She focused on walking, her eyes locked onto a point between Nyx's shoulders.

They had only walked a short distance before suddenly Nyx swung around and gripped Sitara by the shoulders. He bent slightly in order to look her directly in the eyes with great urgency.

"It's not too late. We can still be in Insomnia by nightfall. No one will think less of you if you don't go through with this."

Sitara wanted agree. She felt the tremble in her hand as she held the gun, the fear twisting her stomach. But she shook her head.

"That airship could be carrying prisoners. Lucis prisoners that are never coming home." She paused and closed her eyes. "I am petrified with fear. But what I feel cannot be compared to what they must feel." Opening her eyes she forced a brave smile. "I would never ask you to do something that you don't wish to do Nyx. I will go alone from here should you wish to leave. I would never _want_ you to sacrifice yourself for me."

Nyx studied her for a moment, his eyes moving over her face.

"I think I'll decided who and what I lay down my life for. I suppose a brave Lucis Princess and her mission to rescue her people is a noble enough cause." His hands slipped off her shoulders as he straightened. "Follow my orders, do not act unless I give the signal."

Sitara swallowed nervously and nodded her agreement.

They kept to the cover of trees, leaving the dirt road behind. When they came to a clearing Nyx raised his hand, signaling for them to stop and they crouched low. Sitara peered over his shoulder to a barbed perimeter. Through the fence, she could make out replicas of Magitek soldiers patrolling amongst two airships.

One was the small ship they had seen from the truck, the other was an air ship of tremendous proportions.

The access door to the smaller ship opened and Sitara caught a glimpse of several men women and children inside. All were bound and all had a rifle pointed at them.

Instinctively, despite the fear and panic she felt, Sitara went to take a step forward, her mind focused on freeing the prisoners. A warm hand gripped her arm tightly, holding her back.

"We need to find a way in. Come on, follow me." Nyx said quietly before edging his way around the perimeter. The gate seemed to be well guarded and the barbed fence looked to be three times as tall as herself. She began to lose hope that they would find a way in when a large drainage pipe, partially submerged in a foul smelling pond revealed itself as a possibility.

She shared a look with Nyx and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the trial that awaited her.

"Can you swim?" Nyx asked.

"Of course. I go swimming in the pond in my back yard every day…" Sitara couldn't resist saying sarcastically.

Nyx rolled his eyes.

"I'll go first to see how deep it is. Follow me. Keep the gun dry."

What followed was a fifteen minute crawl through a rusting pipe, the filthy water covered most of her forearms and soaked her boots and jeans. Eventually they were swallowed by darkness.

Sitara held her breath as much as she could, concentrating on not losing her breakfast. She didn't notice when Nyx suddenly stopped and she ran into him with her head.

"Little warning next time…" She muttered, suddenly grateful for the darkness hiding her red cheeks.

"Where's the fun in that? Look up."

She did as he bade and that's when she noticed the sunlight coming in through a small hole.

"I'm going to lift it up and make sure it's safe."

"Whether it's safe or not, I propose we leave this lovely area. I'll take my chances."

The sound of his quiet huff of laughter sent a shiver down her spine that she tried to blame the horrid water for.

Slowly Nyx lifted the pipe cover, the bright beam of light causing her to blink against the glare. Quickly Nyx lifted himself out and held a hand down for her and helped her escape the dark drainage pipe. Once her eyes adjusted she saw they were hidden from view by a tower of wooden boxes and heavy lifting machinery.

Nyx drew his kukris and nodded for her to do the same with the gun before edging over to assess the situation.

Two Magitek soldiers stood on the other side of their hiding spot, with many more scattered about the airships. Sitara's already tense body felt as if it turned to stone when the people on the smaller airship were herded off as if they were little more than cattle.

"Alright Sitara, here's what we're gonna do. I'm going to draw their fire, pulling them away from that gate. I need you to head for that carrier and release the prisoners, and then you get them out through the gate. You run and you keep running until you get them to safety." Nyx whispered.

"And you will be there right?" Sitara asked anxiously, a solid weight settled across her chest.

Nyx didn't look at her but nodded.

"Course. But don't worry about me, those prisoners and yourself are your only concern."

Sitara wanted to argue, that she wasn't going to leave him behind, but words were not going to sway him. Instead she hesitantly rested a shaking hand on his shoulder.

He waited until the Magitek patrolled close to them and he surprised Sitara as he threw his kukri and warped to it, leaving Sitara with her hand in the air. She watched anxiously as he quickly took out the soldiers and moved to secure cover where he assessed his next target and warped out of her line of sight.

Sitara tried not to panic when the sound of gunfire began to echo through the small base and she waited a moment longer, trying to keep her wits about her before crouching low and making her way to the prisoners.

She caught a glimpse of Nyx taking down another soldier before pulling her eyes to the ship. A soldier sprinting past caused her to duck behind a box and once the path was clear once more she darted up the access ramp and into the cargo bay where she found a group of fifteen or so terrified prisoners locked in tall cages.

"Please try to be calm, I'm here to help. I haven't time to explain but we need to get to the gate." She said, sweeping them with her eyes, trying to keep her voice collected.

"The release is to your right." A burly man said. If she were to judge by his leather garb then he and a couple of the others similarly dressed would be the hunters Jamie had mentioned.

Sitara quickly pressed the button and the cage doors swung open and the prisoners filed out.

"Please, someone carry the children and run for the gate. Follow me."

Sitara tried not to think about Nyx still battling the soldiers alone but when she checked the pathway she could see he was pinned down behind a concrete divider. She could see dozens of soldiers slowly moving towards him. Some had long blades, most had rifles. She looked over her shoulder to the hunter who had directed her to the cage switch.

"Can you get them through the gate?" she asked breathlessly.

"Leave it to me." He said firmly and Sitara nodded her thanks. Trying to hold the gun Nyx had given her firmly despite her sweating palms, Sitara retraced her path and ducked behind the wooden crate. She peeked around the corner and watched the hunter pull a switch that opened the main gate and wave the people through before following himself.

Sitara locked her relief away and concentrated on Nyx. The concrete around him was beginning to crumble with every bullet that ricochet off causing him to conjure a shield around himself. He wouldn't last much longer, especially with the blade wielding soldiers' mere feet from his position.

She aimed at the soldier closest to him, the adrenaline flowing through her steadied her hand for her shot. The first missed, the second glanced off the soldiers head but didn't stop him. Frustrated she fired a steady round at the soldier until the click of an empty ammo chamber alerted her to her lack of ammo.

' _I'm no use to him here…'_ she thought. The burn of mana warmed her hands and she knew what she needed to do.

Nyx met her gaze from across the distance and she could see him shake his head. In the meantime more of his shield and concrete cover crumbled and she could wait no more.

Sitara left her spot and pushed her body into running as fast as she could.

' _Think big…'_ she thought before allowing fire to conjure in her palm and throwing it towards her bullet riddled target. It burst into flames and fell to its knees before toppling over. Sitara's triumph was cut short when a terrible pain tore through her thigh and she fell onto her side, sliding across the rough asphalt.

"Sitara!" she heard Nyx cry out through the red veil of fiery pain that settled over her. Her hands shook as she pushed herself to her knee, a gasping cry escaping when the pain in her thigh increased and hot blood fell freely. Her sight darkened and she struggled to keep her head level.

Blinking rapidly, she saw she was only short distance from Nyx and his crumbling shield. A Magitek soldier held a long blade high over his head and Sitara cried out weakly as it slammed it down across Nyx's shield. She hardly noticed the bullet striking the asphalt by her hand or the one that sped past her ear.

With a heavy breath she conjured more fire to her palm, telling herself to think big over and over. The arm she was braced with wobbled with exhaustion as her energy left her. With one final effort she forced herself to fling her elemancy as hard as she could.

The heat of the explosion warmed her face and she could no longer fight back the darkness, the sound of Nyx calling her name echoed in her mind until she heard nothing at all.

* * *

The setting sun glinted harshly in Nyx's eyes as he eased the truck to a stop and turned it off. He held the steering wheel with bloody hands and drew a ragged breath.

With worried eyes he glanced down at the unconscious princess laid across the seat. She lay with her head resting on his thigh, pale but breathing softly.

His mind flashed back to a couple hours before when after the last Magitek had been destroyed and he'd finally been able to check on Sitara. He'd thanked who ever happened to be watching from the skies that day that she was unconscious but alive. The bullet had lodged high in her thigh with constant blood loss. He'd known instantly that she wouldn't survive much longer.

The bullet had been difficult to remove and it twisted his stomach still to remember her moans of pain that unconsciousness couldn't save her from. He'd conjured fire to his palm to heat a small pocket knife to cauterize the wound.

He was pulled from the memory of carrying her limp form from the smoldering airship base when she drew in a sigh and moved her hand to grasp his knee. Nyx tensed and watched her carefully. A little frown appeared and her eyes opened slightly before her cry of pain caused her to twist onto her side and her hand tightened on his knee.

Quickly he laid one of his hands on her arm and attempted to comfort her.

"I know it's difficult, but try to relax. After the shock wears off, the pain will ease." He spoke quietly, with a calmness he didn't feel himself.

"It hurts, my leg, everything. Why does everything hurt?" she moaned with her eyes tightly shut but it didn't stop tears from escaping. Nyx felt as if a knife were twisting in his chest as he sat helplessly watching her writhe in pain.

His hand shook slightly as he wiped the tear from the corner of her eye.

"Because you didn't follow orders. If you had left with the others then-"

"Then you would have died." She said and opened her eyes. "Either I was going to get everyone out of there or I was going to die trying." Her voice was raspy and faint.

Nyx shook his head at her stubbornness. "My life is not worth the cost of yours."

"Stop… putting me on a pedestal… please. I just want to help."

Nyx rubbed his eyes restlessly and sighed.

"I shouldn't be bitching at you for saving my life. I should be thanking you. But when I saw you hadn't left…" Nyx found he couldn't properly put to words what he had felt, seeing her in the midst of a losing battle.

"I- I take it we won?"

"Yea… we won. That blast you created ceased their fire long enough for me to break cover and take down the last remaining Magitek. As for your bullet wound, I had to dig out the bullet and cauterize it. Luckily it didn't hit the artery but you still lost a great deal of blood. That, added to your use of magic and the pain you were in caused you to pass out."

Her green eyes still held the sheen of unshed tears but she held his gaze.

"Thank you Nyx. Were you harmed?"

He shook his head and remained silent. He was uncomfortable with her gratitude for many reasons, all of which she would stubbornly tell him were useless.

"Where are we?" She narrowed her eyes at the sun shining in.

"That is actually a surprise… if you're up to getting out for a quick minute?"

He could see the moment her curiosity was officially piqued. Her dark eyebrows raised a fraction and a light sparkled in her eyes.

As expected she agreed readily and tried to sit up. She gave a very un-princess like groan as he helped her raise up but it was quickly replaced with a gasp of delight when she saw the lighthouse nestled through the trees.

"I can hear… waves?" She turned excitedly toward him. "The ocean?"

To see the pain on her face replaced with wonder made it difficult for him to swallow.

"I don't advise walking but if you're willing… I'll carry you."

A blush turned her cheeks red and she cut her eyes to the side.

"I'd really like that."

"It's going to hurt but I'll be as careful as I can."

He left his spot in the truck and helped her slide to the door before easing his arms under her knees and back. Her arms looped around his neck and she braced for the pain he knew would be coming.

"All right?" he asked quietly as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. He waited for her to nod before he began to carry her up the hill to the light house.

"You smell awful." She whispered.

"And here I thought that smell was coming from you."

He smiled slightly when she gave a small laugh.

"I'm not too heavy am I?"

Nyx shook his head and carried her into the lighthouse lift.

"I've held swords that weighed more than you. Especially if you've been living off grain bars the last four days."

"I had a few berries mixed in there somewhere."

When the lift gate opened Nyx looked down at Sitara and met her gaze.

"You ready?"

At her nod, he left the lighthouse lift and carried her into the sunlight. Before them the ocean stretched endlessly. Sitara was quiet but he could see the wonder in her eyes as she took in every detail.

"I don't believe I have ever seen anything quite so beautiful." She whispered.

Nyx almost replied with some clichéd comment about herself and mirrors but he didn't want to take the moment away from her. Instead he welcomed the cool breeze on his face and simply enjoyed being there in the moment.

"I wish I had a camera. I should like to have more than just a memory to remind me of this moment."

"Hmm… did you bring your phone?"

"I don't have one."

Nyx looked at her in surprise which she answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Who would I call? My brother down the hall? My maid to tell her my tea has gone cold?"

"I see your point. Uhhh… do you think you can stand? I can use my phone…"

Sitara frowned apprehensively but she nodded. Carefully he eased her to her feet. She hissed in pain and held tightly to the rail.

Quickly, Nyx fished his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of her with the sun sinking into the ocean.

"Hey! Not of me… just the view."

In the picture she looked fiercely annoyed and he flashed her a grin.

"All right, all right, simmer down." He held the phone up again and aimed it at the view she wanted. He took a quick snap and waited until she turned her attention from him and back to scenery. The breeze blew strands of hair across her face and when she lifted a hand to tuck them behind her ear he took once more.

"Did you take it yet?" Sitara asked.

"Yep. I'll figure out a way to get it to you." He pushed the phone back into his pocket.

"Wait… "She began before hesitating. "Want to take one together?"

Her question startled him but he immediately pulled his phone back out and told himself not to feel whatever it was he was feeling in that moment. And to definitely _not_ read into her request.

He positioned himself respectfully at her side and fumbled with the phone slightly as he held it out.

"Move closer so we're both in the frame." When he hesitated she narrowed her eyes. "Please? I don't know how much longer I can stand."

He could see the tightness around her lips and eyes, the paleness sweeping across her face.

"I have a better idea…" he mumbled and held the phone out to her. Carefully, he eased her back into his arms. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief, her breath caressed his neck.

"What a perfect idea. Thank you."

"The sun is nearly gone… let's get that picture and find something to eat."

She hummed in response and held his phone out.

"Smile Nyx, you have a princess in your arms."

His smile was genuine in the picture she captured. When she was done he carried her back to the truck and gently set her inside. By the time he turned the ignition, twilight had settled around them.

"Alright Your Highness, there was a diner a few miles back. If you're up to it, I say we should swing in for a bite to eat. We'll have to sleep in the truck before heading back to Insomnia."

She lifted her hand and covered a long yawn.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go ahead and take a nap."

Nyx quickly moved his arm when she went to lay her head on his thigh, curling on her side.

His reply fell on sleeping ears as she instantly fell asleep.

A short time later the truck rumbled into the diner parking lot and when the time came to wake the princess up he found he couldn't do it. He knew she needed the rest. He resigned himself to a hungry and uncomfortable night.

But when Sitara mumbled something that sounded suspiciously close to his name before sighing in her sleep, he found he hardly cared and settled himself as best he could.

As expected, Nyx didn't sleep well. A combination of hunger and chilly air woke him especially early after a night of waking each time Sitara whimpered in pain or shivered.

The moment the sun pushed back the veil of darkness Nyx started the truck, promising himself that he would stop at the next open diner for breakfast.

The sun was well into the sky and he had a bag of breakfast rolls with dried meat stuffed inside laying on the floorboard when Sitara eased herself up. It took her a moment to take in her surroundings and Nyx sensed the sadness weighing on her. Her adventure was ending and it was his fault.

"You didn't wake me." She said accusingly after a yawn and stretch.

"Ah, she states the obvious." He smiled at her light sneer. "Have some breakfast."

The silence in the truck became heavy as she ate. There were countless questions and topics Nyx wanted to let out into the open, such as how are you feeling and what will you do after I've returned you to your home? Will I see you again?

But his meager pool of courage seemed to have left him and the silence continued as they drove. When she had finished with her breakfast she rolled down the door's window and rested her arms across the entry. The late morning sunlight shinned on her face and the wind ruffled her loose hair.

The knot in Nyx's chest grew heavier with every mile they crossed.

They were waved through the first checkpoint without having to stop and show credentials and Nyx knew without a doubt that King Regis was aware of their return. He'd wanted to make one stop before returning to the Citadel but quickly realized that it wouldn't be possible.

His hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel and he forced himself not to look at her. Her silence made it easier for him and he was grateful, even though she couldn't possibly be doing it for him.

They drove through the last gate and into the busy capitol and still Sitara laid with her head laid on her folded arms, causing a bit of concern for Nyx. When they stopped at a red light he leaned over to peer over her shoulder and rolled his eyes.

The sleeping princess inhaled a light snore.

Here he was agonizing over their return and there she was… sleeping peacefully.

The thought eased his worry slightly, long enough for him to pull up in front of the Citadel.

He stared up at it apprehensively and took a deep breath.

"Sitara… you're home." He said and shook her gently awake.

A yawn later and she nodded groggily.

Nyx walked around to her door and went to pick her up until she held up a head and shook her head.

"Thank you, Nyx, but I'll walk. If you don't mind though, I will welcome the aid of your arm for support."

Nyx stared at her for a moment as he recognized her princess tone being used on him.

"Normally I'm all for granting you your more reasonable requests but if you think I'm going to watch you collapse partway up those stairs and injure yourself even more then your mind really has cracked."

Her eyes flashed stubbornly and she opened her lips, an argument ready to rain down on him but he crossed his arms and matched her stubbornness with his own.

Sitara snapped her teeth closed.

"Fine, but only until the top of the stairs." She bit out.

Nyx gave a pleased smile and gently scooped her into his arms. Their ascent was slow, but still ended much too soon. Once they reached the top he set her down but kept an arm around her waist to hold her steady as she hopped through the Citadels grand doors.

There were salutes from guards standing post as he helped her to the lift.

"The infirmary?" he asked as she leaned against the wall and looked at him.

"Throne room. I need to have a word with my father that simply can't wait."

Nyx had objections on the tip of his tongue but with the nearest guards obviously listening in he had no choice.

The lift doors opened, delivering them to the throne room hallway. They slowly made their way to the grand doors, each side guarded by a Crownsguard. As they drew closer, the guards opened the doors and Sitara stopped and looked up at him. Green eyes glittered up at him with emotions he couldn't understand.

"This is where we part… Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive. My father, the Kingdom of Lucis, and myself are honored to have someone as fiercely loyal and… competent as you."

Nyx could only watch helplessly as she turned away and limped heavily into the throne room. She turned to look at him once more, a mixture of pain and sadness dampening the usual fire in her eyes. The guards closed the doors, the sound echoing around him.

* * *

AN/ Thank you for the follows, faves and reviews! 3


	5. Chapter 5

How to Fall in Love… Twice

"The wound has healed beautifully, only the smallest of scars remain. I officially declare you to be in perfect health my lady. And just in time for your birthday."

"Perfect health… only it still causes me pain and I walk with a limp." Sitara said plainly and gave the physician a pointed stare until he looked away, rearranging the papers in her medical folder. She pulled the bottom of her skirt down over her knees, hiding her battle scar from view.

The mark was a twist of puckered skin, angry and red. She knew it looked worse than the doctor tried to tell her, he was only trying to sooth what he thought she felt. Disgust. He was wrong however as she was rather proud of her marked skin. No longer could she be considered flawless and she rather liked the idea.

"Yes, well that is something that only time will help with I fear. We can manage the pain with-"

Sitara held up a hand and shook her head.

"There is no need. The pain is bearable and the limp gives me character. Shall I inform Josef that he may resume shaping my dancing to his desire?"

He nodded eagerly and swept to the door as she stood.

"Absolutely. Know your own limits however and if you find yourself tiring, take a break."

Sitara left the room as he bowed.

"Instructor Josef has never believed in breaks, but I do thank you for your service to me, to my father, and to those in turn serving Lucis."

Without further word, Sitara limped from the medical ward and into the nearest lift. She held herself stiffly, telling herself that the pain in her leg was really only in her head. Not all was lost however as she had managed to fool the doctor into clearing her as early as possible.

She had a father to prove wrong and the silly gunshot wound was no longer permitted to hold her back. She wouldn't allow it.

When the lift safely delivered her to the floor with hers and her brother's quarters she took a deep breath and took the familiar path to her room. With anticipation she remembered the achingly romantic yet delightfully comedic with a splash of tear worthy drama, television show she had been watching the night before. She knew it would take her mind off- well everything.

"Hiya Sitara!" a cheerful voice called from down the hallway.

Sitara focused her gaze on her brother and his new friend Prompto as they walked from the opposite direction.

"Hello Prompto, Noct."

Her voice was tight though she tried to keep her expression pleasant. It wasn't the basic appearance of the boys that distressed her, in fact she enjoyed the dry humor of her brother and the constant energy of Prompto. But the pain in her thigh was beginning to spread to her hip and knee and the sudden appearance of the pair was delaying the relief she would find in her room as well as her desire to watch the latest episode of _Hearts in Your Eyes._ She was desperate to know if the heroine, Summer, found the confession of love left behind by, Trace, the roughly attractive boy from the wrong side of town but a heart of gold, as he left town to seek his fortune in order to prove his worth.

Noctis looked at her with a worried frown.

"You ok?" Noctis asked as he stepped closer, and she had to look up at him slightly, blinking away thoughts of _Hearts in Your Eyes_.

At nearly fifteen he stood just a few inches taller than herself and there was a sparkle of mischief in his eyes that she hadn't seen since before his journey to Tenebrae.

Sitara hid her pain, knowing it would cause him to mention his worry to their father and gave a wide smile.

"Of course. Now, what are you two doing? It's before noon and you're up and about?"

Prompto slung an arm around her shoulder with a familiarity that still surprised her in the short time they had known each other. Sitara grit her teeth against the liquid fire that jolted up her thigh from the sudden added weight.

"That, dear princess, is a surprise." Prompto said and Sitara looked back and forth between the boy's excited grins.

"A birthday surprise." Noct added.

Sitara raised her brows. "You know I dislike surprises and I dislike anything birthday related."

Noct shrugged his shoulders.

"We were going to throw you a little pre-birthday bash to get you warmed up to the one later today."

Sitara rolled Prompt's arm from her shoulders and huffed in irritation.

"I told father that I didn't want another ridiculous party."

"That's what Ignis said. And he also said something else." Prompto bounced his knees, his tone obviously fishing for her ask.

She couldn't stop her sigh of annoyance and crossed her arms.

"All right Prompto. What else did dear Ignis say?"

Prompto and Noctis exchanged smirks before looking back at her knowingly.

"Ignis said that father made it ' _perfectly clear that his advisors and council were to bring along their eligible sons_.'" Noctis attempted to copy his elder friend's accent, and failed miserably.

A knot of dread formed in Sitara's stomach and she felt a cold sweaty panic spread down her back.

"Father explicitly asked for eligible sons to be present…" she paused as the boys nodded "Tonight? At my birthday party?" They each nodded again, barely containing their snickering. Their amusement in the darkness of her dread caused her to focus her anger at them. "I fail to see just what is so amusing about this… I have no wish… I don't _want_ a room full of _eligible young men_ in which I now have to keep entertained."

Noctis raised a brow which could barely be seen from behind his shaggy dark hair.

"Which is why we thought we might sneak a little pre party in. Ignis is already working on the drinks and food."

"Yea! And we can hole up in Noctis room and play some RPGs and drink until you forget about how much you hate parties and eligible sons." Prompto pipped in with a wide grin.

Sitara held a hand up and closed her eyes.

"As the birthday girl, I am now declaring that that _phrase_ is now banned. In every shape and form it shall not be used for the duration of forever." She opened her eyes and glared fiercely at each of them. "Got it?"

Noctis looked over her shoulder causing her to do the same and she saw Ignis laden with a wicker basket and several cloth bags.

"I can't promise what we'll say once we get this going." He said dryly.

That's when Sitara remembered the suspicious comment about _drinks_ and she snapped her attention back to Noctis.

"We are not going to… _drink alcohol_." She whispered harshly.

Noctis only shrugged before he led Prompto back toward his room.

"The pre-party party starts in ten! Be there or be square!" Prompto called over his shoulder.

Sitara watched them with a glare until they swung into Noctis room and slammed the door. By then Ignis paused at her side though perhaps he should have attempted to avoid her at just that moment, for he was now on the receiving end of her fiery gaze.

"Ignis! Please tell me those boys in there are simply having a laugh at my expense and you are not in fact carrying a supply of alcohol into their possession." She said with a hiss in her voice.

Ignis sighed and set his burden carefully on the floor before meeting her gaze.

"Truly, I was against the idea and I argued valiantly. And then… you know that look your brother gets when he's remembering Tenebrae. He's lucky to be alive and has had very few opportunities to be the wild young boy he wishes to be."

Sitara wanted to tell him he was wrong but she saw the truth in his words.

"Fine. You and those two do whatever it is you wish. But I'm not joining in this- this 'pre party party'." Sitara snapped out and moved past Ignis forcing herself to not favor her wounded leg.

"You have had very few opportunities as well Princess. I respect your wish to not partake in their foolishness but the invitation will remain should you change your mind. I know your little brother would delight in the chance to see his older sister making a drunken scene with a room full of potential suitors."

Sitara had paused at his words and looked over her shoulder toward her longtime acquaintance.

"First rule of Sitara's birthday- no one speaks of anyone's eligibility status as a potential suitor. Second rule of Sitara's birthday- if she wishes to sit in her room and brood all day instead of drinking copious amounts of alcohol then that is what she will do. Third rule… if there's cake in that basket then leave it by the door and knock twice."

Ignis nodded in reply and Sitara finished her thoroughly delayed journey to her room. When she had firmly shut the door behind herself she let out a breath and leaned against the door in an attempt to calm her anger.

It was proving rather difficult.

" _How could Ignis be so irresponsible and condone such behavior? When father finds out…"_ Sitara's anger drifted off and she sat heavily on the cushioned window seat and pressed her forehead against the cool glass, watching the people down below.

A snowflake drifted past her vision, drawing her attention to the wintery clouds in the sky where she could see more making their way down. The year's first snowfall. The romantic in her had to blink away the fantasy of arm in arm strolls as the first snow dusted a couple in love. Of sweet kisses in the cold air.

Sitara shook the day dream from her head and mentally reprimanded herself for such impossible visions. In mere hours, she would be forced to attempt a pleasant demeanor towards empty headed boys whom she already knew she could never love. There was not an inch of room in her life for such foolish daydreams.

She focused back on the snowflakes and envied them their journey, how they went wherever the wind sent them. Eyes lingering on the increasing fall of snow her thoughts began to drift to the outside world, something she had rarely allowed herself to do since her return.

She missed it.

Missed the grit of sand in her hair, the chirrup of the chocobos. The people and their hardworking kindness. She missed Nyx with his blue eyes and-

Sitara shook her head furiously and turned away from the window with a huff and crossed her arms.

She quickly remembered why she refused to think about her almost a week of freedom.

The sound of her door swinging open and bouncing off the wall startled her from her thoughts and she watched her brother saunter in, along with Prompto carrying a gaming system and Ignis with the consumables.

"I believe Ignis, that I said to knock twice when leaving the cake." She muttered.

"I told you she would be in here brooding." Noctis mock whispered to Prompto and threw himself onto her bed.

"Hey! Boots off the bed! Prompto what are you- Ignis why are these brats in here?" Sitara was now standing and watching as Prompto began pushing her makeup from the top of her vanity and into one of its drawers.

Noctis kicked his boots off and sat up. "We told you the party was starting in ten."

"And you know you want to get beat in _Master Puncher_." Prompto called over his shoulder as he plugged in the gaming system. "Where's your remote- oh wait never mind. Hey Noct it's by the bed."

Sitara's eyes widened as she remembered what she had last been watching from the night before and she stumbled to her bed and scrambled across, the pain in her leg forgotten in her panic to reach the remote before Noctis. However, suspicions raised by his sisters behavior, acted accordingly and snatched up the remote just before Sitara reached the night stand.

With a smirk, he turned on her tv and Sitara cringed when the mouths of all three boys dropped open at the scene frozen in pause on the screen. After the current episode had ended, Sitara had rewound to view her favorite moments. The last happened to be a pool scene with a very wet, shirtless Trace pulling himself from the deep water. The actor had lean muscles in all the right places, the right shade of brown hair and blue eyes, though not the shade of blue she preferred.

Sitara felt her face burn as she imagined all the thoughts they now must think of her.

"Sitara… why is… wait never mind. I don't want to know." Noctis said dryly.

Sitara snatched the remote away and closed the episode.

"It's not what you think. I was re-watching the episode and paused when I felt myself falling asleep. You know what? I don't have to explain it to you lot." Sitara turned furious green eyes to Ignis as he set a bottle of some clear substance on her dresser. "If I'm drinking anything then Ignis has to as well. And we are not playing _Master Puncher._ Let's play _Crashing Cart Derby._ "

Her willingness to give in and have a drink with her brother and friends did as intended and her secret was quickly forgotten. Prompto gave a whoop and Noctis urged Ignis to hurry and pour everyone, including himself a drink.

When everyone held a paper cup of the intense smelling substance Noctis held his aloft and waited as everyone took his que and copied him.

He cleared his throat seriously.

"We are gathered here to congratulate my dear sister on getting old. And prepare her for the hours to come. Bottoms up!"

Sitara rolled her eyes and took a deep gulp and immediately began to cough and sputter as the drink burned down her throat. Prompto and Noctis must have done the same as they were in a similar state.

Ignis seemed to have been the only one unaffected as he simply took a sip and watched their suffering with a raised brow.

"Perhaps I ought to have mentioned that this particular drink is best consumed in small quantities.

* * *

An hour later a knock on Sitara's door could barely be heard over the sounds of shouts, music, and loud sound effects coming from her tv.

"Pompto! If you hit me with another adamantoise shell again I swear to order your execution!"

"It's payback for all the lava you dumped on me during the last lap!"

The two were laying on their backs with their heads hanging over the edge of the bed, playing the racing game upside down while Noctis held one of her dresses up to Ignis.

"I think you should wear this one Sitara."

There was another knock, this time louder and managed to make its way into Sitara's fuzzy mind.

"Come in!" She called as she elbowed Prompto, causing him to miss the turn.

"Hey!"

"Pardon me Your Highness but you have a guest wishing to see you in the garden."

It was the voice of Teva, her maid.

"Prompto you little- Teva it's cold and snowing outside. Can't you just send them here? I'm in the middle of something important."

"Do you think that wise Sitara? In your state? Teva, who is requesting to see the Princess?" Ignis chimed in.

"Shut it Ignis. It's cold out there and I hate to be cold. Send them here Teva… Please."

"As you wish." Teva said politely and shut the door.

"Noctis! Prompto is playing too good! Pour us another drink!" Sitara called over the loud rock music blaring from her brother's phone.

* * *

Sitara giggled wildly in victory, shoving Prompto off the edge of her bed.

"Alright boy-os' who thinks they can take on the winner?"

When no one answered Sitara picked up her head and looked toward her brother, who was wearing one of her long skirts, Ignis who was holding one of her secret romance novels only they were both looking toward her door with wide stares. Sitara slowly followed their gazes, rolling to her side.

She tried to shake her hair out of her eyes. After blowing at the strands several times in fruitless effort she finally dropped the gaming controller and pulled her hair back.

A wide smile spread across her lips as she recognized the face of Nyx, however a bit hazy though he was.

"Nyx!" Sitara cried out happily before her smile slipped and horror filtered in. "Nyx."

He was standing there with an amused grin and a large basket in his arms

"I knocked for a solid five minutes…" He began but cut off when Sitara began to twist and push herself off the bed. She landed with a grunt on a snoring Prompto and scrambled to her feet.

She turned wild eyes to Ignis and Noctis who were looking from her to Nyx and back again.

"You two! Clean up my room and get this snoring mess off my floor. I have a matter to attend to."

Sitara attempted to smooth down her tangled hair and straightened her shirt before turning back to Nyx. She couldn't help the way she swayed with the rushed movements nor the shaking in her hands.

"Ulric… It's hardly proper to well never mind just… follow me?" She said with as much drunken dignity as she could.

Nyx's smile was amused as was the slight bow he gave when she limped past him. She hardly noticed her bare feet nor the warmth spreading through her veins as her thoughts were in a whirl as to his sudden appearance. She wanted to be angry with him, had been angry with him in the immediate weeks of their return for having disappeared with no word. She had known that was what was going to happen but some small part of her had still hopped that he could seek her out. Eventually that anger had turned into sadness as she realized she just missed him.

Down the hall was a sitting room, with a tv, computer, several chairs and couches that Sitara and Noctis occasionally used when they wished for the others company.

Sitara, determined to not allow him to think she had missed him, or that she was particularly pleased to see him, set her expression in what she called _Stony Princess_ , and set herself on the edge of the seat of the nearest chair.

"This is a… surprise." She opened the conversation.

Nyx chuckled and set his basket on the floor. He was dressed in the Kingsglaive class A's which he had been wearing that day in her father's throne room. His hair had grown slightly and was now cut short near his ears.

"No way you can be as surprised as I was."

Sitara felt her blush return and she shifted awkwardly.

"Yes well… little brothers and their tedious friends need to be entertained at times."

"All right that's enough with that. No more Princess tone. I shoved you in the mud, carried your unconscious body and dug a bullet out of your thigh. Thought we were comrades or something."

Sitara glared and held onto her will for another stubborn moment before letting out a sigh and slumping back against her chair.

"Fine, what do you want Nyx? I must say I hardly expected to see you… ever again." Sitara felt a twinge of guilt and shook her head. "I apologize, I've wanted to ask you so many things and that was not one of them. How are you? What have you been doing in the months since our adventure?"

Nyx dropped into the chair across from her and rested an ankle across the opposite knee.

"I've been well enough. My commander has sent me on every deamon killing mission he can conjure up. I'm sure he wants to kill me but I seem to be un-killable. In fact, I've been put on guard duty for disobeying his direct order to fall back. Only I wasn't quite done giving the goblin bastards a piece of my mind."

Sitara stared at him in stunned silence, and he shrugged in response.

"My turn. How are you and what have you been doing in the months since our adventure?" he used her exact words.

"I- I'm well. The physician determined that my wound has healed enough for me to resume my every day to day activities."

"And your father? How did all of that go?"

Sitara rolled her eyes and sighed.

"About as well as you can expect. I made my demands, he made his. I compromised, he did not. I made threats until he did. I must prove that my wound will not hold me back, I will complete my studies. If I'm a good little princess, then by the end of winter I will be permitted a job of his choosing and supervised visits to work with the chocobos. But my primary duties however will be to sit at his side when the council gathers."

"That seems reasonable."

Sitara gaped at him.

"Do you know how far away summer is? Or how humiliating it is to have him _choose_ a job for me? _Supervised_ visits to see the chocobos?"

Nyx held up six fingers.

"Exactly. Six months. Six more months of listening to Ignis and the instructors drone on about-"

"Think of it as six more months to be a kid."

Sitara snapped her teeth together in surprised hurt.

"I'm not a child."

"No, but in six months you'll no longer be thought of as Lucis little kid Princess. You'll have responsibilities and forced to make decisions for an entire nation. Some that may keep you up at night. Some that will determine whether the people love you that day or hate you the next. He only wants to keep you safe so long as he can."

Sitara clenched her fists around the arms of her chair and her fiery green eyes met his.

"This is hardly news to me Ulric and you presume too much about my father. I have no doubt he wishes to keep me safe but even you must admit this is a little much. Suddenly I find myself wondering why I ever missed you. I bring back my earlier question. What. Do. You. Want?"

"It so happens that your little birthday party- excuse me- your _official_ birthday party is to be my punishment. I took the opportunity to give you a gift or two. Number one being…"

Sitara, her anger forgotten once more watched in anticipation as Nyx dug around in his uniform pockets until he pulled out a phone and held it out to her. She hesitated before accepting the offered item and studying it.

"Turn it on." He said.

Sitara pushed the button at the bottom and gasped in delight as the screen lit up with the sun setting over the ocean.

"This is the picture from the lighthouse!"

She looked up at him with a happy smile.

"The phone is yours. I wanted to get it for you before we made it back to the citadel but the moment the guards waved us through I knew your father must know of our arrival. Sorry it took so long."

Sitara looked stunned.

"You're giving me this?"

Nyx rubbed the back of his neck and switched his resting ankles.

"Happy birthday. But there's more."

Sitara again watched as this time Nyx stood and knelt by the basket on the floor, his back to her. When he stood, and turned back to face her he held a small, black ball of fur in his arms. Sitara nearly missed seeing the little creature as he was difficult to make out against the black of Nyx's uniform.

Sitara felt her heart beating wildly as she raised herself to stand on shaking knees, her eyes locked on the pointed ear sticking up in the air.

"Jamie and his family were hoping to thank you for your service to them-"

Sitara cut him off with a girlish squeal of delight and she hopped on her good leg and held her arms out eagerly.

"Yes, yes, yes! Gimme!"

Nyx laughed and eased the sleeping puppy into Sitara's waiting arms.

Sitara held the warm little body to her chest and gazed down into the puppy's face, watching as he blinked open curious eyes before closing them and exposing his pink tongue in a yawn.

"I shall name you Grand Duke Apollyon, but call you Rolly because you are so chubby and cute and I could hold you forever and ever."

Sitara was answered with an eager lick on her chin as Rolly responded to her excited voice with excitement of his own, his body wiggled in her arms and his curled tail flapped against her arm.

"Oh Nyx! Look at how one of his ears sticks up and the other flops down? He is just the cutest! Yes you are! Who's a good boy? I bet you're the best boy in the world."

"He's cute alright. Watch out though because I caught him chewing one of my boots this morning."

Sitara only rubbed her nose against Rolly's. She quickly fell in love with the little creature.

"Rubbish. He's a good boy! Say it!"

"He's a good boy…"

Sitara looked over at him with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, yes he is."

She watched Nyx for a moment and her smile softened despite the cold wet nose sniffing at her ear.

"Thank you, Nyx… for the phone and- and for Grand Duke Apollyon… I can hardly stay angry with you when you shower me with gifts like this."

Nyx shoved his hand into his pocket again.

"Glad to know you no longer hate me… besides, it's what comrades do. And here… there this." He pulled out a familiar purple fabric.

Sitara's eyes widened as she recognized the sash she had used on his arm all those years ago, and for the second time within a span of only minutes, knew she was falling in love.

"You kept it…" she whispered and watched in wonder as for once, it was his face turning slightly rosy.

"It didn't seem like something one should toss out." He mumbled defensively.

Sitara pressed a light kiss to the top of Rolly's head and set him in her vacated chair before walking toward Nyx, her eyes holding his. When she stood close to him she eased the sash from his hand and stepped around to stand behind him.

She couldn't help the deep inhale of his familiar scent. It reminded her of life beyond the King's Wall… where he came from. Shaking away the feeling she found a metal loop near the top of his shoulder. She couldn't say what it's purpose was but it would suit her own needs and she pulled her sash through the loop, tying it in place.

The long fabric fluttered down to rest against the back of his knees and Sitara stepped back to admire the effect.

"There… a splash of color." She smiled when Nyx twisted his head around to see what she had done.

"Princess…"

Sitara rolled her eyes and looked toward the door to find Ignis holding a pair of her shoes.

"Don't call me that." She ground out.

"Apologies. However, you are now fashionably late for your party."

She sighed and stepped away from Nyx, gathered Rolly into her arms along with her new phone before looking at Nyx once more.

"That means you're late for guard duty."

Nyx answered her with a grin.

"I suppose that means more guard duty for me. C'mon Princess, let's get you to the ball."

* * *

Nyx waited until Ignis and Sitara were walking side by side, her looking at the shoes he was offering to her with a sneer of disgust.

"I'm not putting those on until we arrive. Josef must have slipped those monsters into my closet."

"Noctis believes they will match the green in your eyes."

"Ignis, I simply must insist you get his eyes examined. He believes he has good taste but he just… does not."

Nyx was listening to the exchange with a mixture of amusement and jealousy as well as worry over the limp affecting Sitara. He had allowed himself to believe that she only spoke to him like that. Behaved freely around him.

He studied the other man, assessing his worthiness. He wondered if the two were close, for Sitara spoke to him informally, as she did with himself.

His question was answered when they arrived at the place Nyx assumed the party was to be held for Ignis set Sitara's shoes on the floor. She gingerly set the puppy on the floor as well and attempted to slip her feet into the shoes. She waved Ignis hand away despite the unsteadiness of her still injured leg.

Instinctively Nyx held out a hand when she winced, and she accepted him with a grateful look.

"Thank you." She whispered, her hand tightened around his briefly before she let go and he missed the slight moment of warmth. "Tell me… do I look like I've been drinking?" She asked with wide eyes looking up at him.

He took in her disheveled black hair, wrinkled shirt only partially tucked into a crooked skirt. She looked exactly like he imagined she would if they had been-

Nyx shut down that line of thinking abruptly and forced his mind back to her question.

"I suggest tucking in your shirt and combing your fingers through your hair."

Sitara cringed visibly and immediately straightened her appearance.

"All right gentlemen… Let's get this over with…."


	6. Chapter 6

First Steps

"Awww! Awesome puppy! Where did it come from?"

Nyx along with Sitara and Ignis turned their attention toward the voice coming from behind them. Nyx recognized him to be the blond kid Sitara had pushed from her bed, and by his side was her brother.

"How is it that this is my _special_ day and yet you two managed to be even more fashionably late than I? The nerve."

Nyx lifted his brows at her tone but there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"His name is Rolly to his family and friends. Grand Duke Apollyon to the rest of you. And he is a delightful gift from a friend in the Outlands." Sitara knelt along with Noctis and his friend to give the puppy proper attention. "I was there when he made his grand entrance."

"Princess Sitara… I'm not certain that an untrained puppy will be exactly welcome to the present company." Ignis stated his concern, pushing his glasses up a fraction.

"First rule of Sitara's birthday Ignis. The present company can find the door to the Underworld for all I care. Rolly is a welcome addition to any party." Sitara muttered and gave Rolly one last pat before standing.

She swayed slightly, whether from her weakened leg or a lingering side effect of her alcohol consumption, Nyx wasn't sure, but with quick reflexes he steadied her with a hand on her back.

"Steady there…" He said quietly and she looked up at him with another grateful smile.

"So… who's your friend here?" Noctis asked, looking between the two of them.

Nyx noticed the sly yet curious looks the other three were giving and so did Sitara apparently as she stepped away from his touch and cleared her throat.

"Yes well… this is Nyx. Nyx this is my brother, Noctis, his friend Prompto, and this is Ignis. He's going to someday be Noctis chief advisor."

Nyx bowed politely to Noctis and nodded to Prompto and Ignis.

"So… what's the story here?" Again it was Noctis who asked and Nyx turned curious eyes toward Sitara, awaiting her answer.

Nyx felt the twist in his chest as she looked anywhere but at him, a rosy color tinting her cheeks and in that moment he found he was rather desperate to know what she was thinking. After a quick moment she gave a slight smirk.

"I saved his arm from being amputated as a child."

Nyx gave a startled bark of laughter at her embellishment. When the boys gave skeptical looks Nyx readily nodded and held his arm out for their inspection.

"Absolutely. Someday when I'm not strapped into this uniform, I'll show you the scars… a mangled mess. If the Princess hadn't come by when she had…" Nyx gave a mocked shudder, drawing a laugh from Sitara. There was a twinkle in her eyes as their eyes locked, and the smile across her lips was heart stopping. The dimples suddenly appeared and his heart started to beat again, though he was a little more breathless now.

Since their return, a steady supply of daily meals had filled out the hollows of her cheeks, the smudges of dirt were long gone and the ragged edges of her haphazardly chopped hair had been evened out to a bouncy bob, even if it were mussed from her earlier activities.

"Well this is disgusting." Noctis said with a dryness in his voice.

Nyx mentally shook himself and was almost relieved when Sitara turned confused green eyes toward her brother and a moment later Nyx did the same. Noctis was shaking his head while looking his sister up and down.

"First it's that show, and now this? I don't even know you anymore." He said with a tsk.

"Hey and don't forget about those books we found… you know the ones where the woman on the cover is being-"

Prompto was silenced by Sitara slapping a hand over the boy's mouth and glaring fiercely at the younger boys.

"Another word and I'll make you wish you'd never been born." She said in a low voice to the wide eyed Prompto.

"Perhaps it's time to enter…" Ignis said and gestured toward the door.

"I'm game Iggy. I'm starving anyways and I'm sure Sitara wants to get this over with so she can hurry back to _Hearts in-_."

Sitara pounced on her brother with a growl and looped an arm around his neck. Nyx found it rather comical as Noctis tried to shake her off. He found the whole conversation amusing and enlightening as he discovered Sitara had a secret romantic side to her if the clues he were given were pointing him in the right direction.

When Noctis and Sitara separated, they were all glares and clenched fists until Ignis opened the door. The room was spacious and grandly decorated with gold and purple, light music played from somewhere within, and Nyx estimated the room to be filled with thirty to forty people. The majority of them being older men and women with a smattering of younger men and absolutely zero young women.

"Ignis, you weren't kidding about all the eligible- oof!"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sitara cut Noctis off with an elbow in the side and she held up a single finger and mouthed something that looked like "Rule number one."

Noctis rolled his eyes and led his friends into the room where he was warmly greeted by his father and those around him before making his way to a servant holding a tray of food. Sitara remained in the doorway, a mixture of anger and sadness in her expression, her dimples long gone.

"You should go report in before you end up with more punishment." She said quietly, her eyes locked across the room on her patiently waiting father.

Nyx, feeling dismissed before he was ready to be, felt torn. Suddenly she seemed alone and he found he wanted to know why. But if there was one thing Nyx did know, it was his place and his place was not at her side, fighting back her loneliness. With that in his mind he searched out eye contact with Drautos who was watching him while everyone else was watching the Princess. With a flick of his eyes, Drautos directed Nyx to his post and he followed his silently given order.

From his post by the frost edged window, Nyx took in every detail, listened to every conversation, and simply watched Sitara. He watched as she introduced Rolly to King Regis and though he couldn't make out her words, the fire in her eyes showed that she was fighting for the puppy's place in her life.

When Rolly began to wiggle from her arms she set him down and the round little creature came bounding up to Nyx, causing him to smile down at little Rolly and taking a chance to give him a scratch behind his ears.

"Did I properly thank you for delivering him to me?"

Nyx straightened at Sitara's question and found her looking warmly at Rolly.

"You thanked me and I'd say it was proper enough." Nyx shrugged. "How secure is his place here?" he asked and nodded toward King Regis who was talking to a man close to his own age and looking over toward his daughter.

Sitara followed his gaze and rolled her eyes.

" _Who's to clean up after him Sitara? Who's to feed him and take him outside Sitara? Do you understand how much care and attention these animals need Sitara?"_ You know how fathers can be. I've read plenty of books about how to care for animals. Besides, I can hardly turn away a gift from one of my people."

Nyx smiled at her impersonation of her commanding father.

"If you ever need help with the Grand Duke… I'm more than happy to… take him for a walk or keep him company."

Sitara smiled up at him but before she could reply the young man her father had been speaking with approached.

"Princess Sitara, my name is Gladiolus Amicitia-"

Sitara's expression went from warm and happy to blank in an instant.

"I'm not marrying you."

Both Nyx and Gladiolus were shocked and silent. After a moment the newcomers eyes narrowed and Nyx tensed, wondering if he were about to have to defend Sitara.

"And I'm not here to propose _Princess_. As a member of the Crownsguard, I've just been assigned to the task of training you and Prince Noctis in combat. At your father's request, be in the training room at six am. And loose the heels when you do _Princess_."

The towering Crownsguard spun away and began to march off with stiff shoulders.

"Yes well… good luck getting Noctis up that early!" Sitara managed to call out after Gladiolus before turning a sheepish look back to Nyx who still had wide eyes and dropped jaw. "I apologize for that… display. My father has apparently decided to begin throwing marriageable men at me. I've never had a proper birthday before and he's using it…" Sitara trailed off and sighed and her gaze drifted over the room of quietly chatting occupants.

Nyx felt a pain twist in his stomach.

"I've always known this was going to happen. It happened to Noct long ago. Father will use this party to see if there was anyone I was drawn to on my own and request a contract with that. If there's no one then I'll be pawned off for what's best for the Kingdom. Not terribly romantic is it?"

"Is that what you wanted? Romantic?"

Sitara looked up at him.

"I wanted… real."

Nyx felt something shift within him, something that told him he was nearing a line that he mustn't cross. There was no going back once he did.

"Sitara. Do your father a favor and dance with me?"

Nyx blinked and stiffened his shoulders as King Regis approached them.

"Of course father." Sitara mumbled before moving toward King Regis.

"Ah Nyx Ulric… It is very good to see you doing so well. Actually Sitara… might I have a moment before the next song begins? I'll be there in a moment."

Sitara's eyes moved between Nyx and her father, a touch of apprehension tightened her lips but she nodded and left Nyx alone with King Regis.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing her home safe, even if she is a bit rougher around the edges now."

Nyx, feeling relieved, nodded respectfully.

"It was an honor."

King Regis began to turn away as a thought occurred to Nyx.

"King Regis… actually I feel there's something you should know. Something that's been bothering me since I found Sitara at the farmhouse. There was a man there, from the Empire. He knew she was out there."

King Regis expression turned to stone.

"You're suggesting that we have a traitor… have you gone to anyone else with this?"

Nyx shook his head once.

"No. Not knowing who it was, I felt this was something that only you should know."

King Regis set a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. You have been of great service to my daughter. A service I will not forget."

After that, Nyx was left alone to watch and listen as King Regis danced with his daughter. Despite the pain he knew she must have in her leg, she danced beautifully. Nyx managed to catch a bit of their conversation as they swept past.

"Father, what if I find women more preferable to men?"

Nyx nearly bit his tongue at the shocked expression her question had raised on her father.

"Do you?"

Sitara shrugged as he spun her.

"How should I know? All I know are men."

King Regis reply was lost on him as they moved away but Sitara met his gaze over her father's shoulder and blinked. It took Nyx a moment to realize that she was attempting to wink at him and failing completely.

After the dance with her father, she danced with the remaining young men, excluding her brother, his friends and the Crownsguard. Nyx tried to tell himself that it wasn't jealousy causing him to grit his teeth each time someone held her hand in theirs. It did help some that her lips remained in a grim line. Despite his wish that she always smile, some part of him deep within was pleased that she found the company of other men undesirable.

Soon after the last song ended, King Regis gave a loving toast. Sitara was showered in well wishes and compliments and at long last the party ended. Sitara was swept from the room with a drowsy Rolly in her arms and a short glance over her shoulder.

Nyx remained at his post long after the room had cleared of guests and the servants hired to erase the party from the room had arrived.

" _It's time to be honest with yourself Ulric…"_ Nyx thought and slipped his phone from his pocket, opening the digital folder where the phones pictures were stored. There, the picture of him and Sitara shone back at him. " _You're afraid."_

* * *

Days turned to weeks as they passed and Sitara's life fell into a new routine, one that she found she actually looked forward to. Instead of mornings spent with Josef, she spent them with Gladiolus, Prompto, Ignis, and occasionally Noctis. Gladiolus never forgave her for her treatment of him upon introduction and as such was much harder on her than he was his other pupils.

It didn't help that she was terrible at combat, particularly anything that required her to move her legs. She managed with her elemancy perfectly fine but that was hardly what Gladiolus wanted her to use, he wanted fists, blades, and guns.

Afternoons found Sitara and Ignis back in the library with research projects and essays, evenings were in the snowy north garden with Rolly as he burned off energy.

Life with the quickly growing Rolly was everything to Sitara. At last she had someone to talk to and who always took her side. She spoke to him about how much she missed Nyx and life outside Insomnia, how she nervously waited for her father to walk in her room at any moment and announce her marriage to one of his councilor's sons. They watched _Hearts in Your Eyes_ and she read to him her favorite romance novels.

Late at night, particularly when she couldn't sleep, Sitara would pull out the phone Nyx had given her and turn it on. She would look through the three photographs on it and on impulse open up the contact list. There was only one. Sometimes she would even go so far as to open messages and type out a long message asking how his day was going and telling him all about hers only to have her thumb hover over the send button for a long pause before erasing the entire message and turning the phone off.

Soon, the cold bite of winter faded away to spring and quickly after it, summer warmed Sitara's bones in the garden.

The day she had been awaiting for months had dawned and she felt an anticipation in her heart unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

She'd made it.

"Alright Rolly, this is it." Sitara said as she dressed in sensible black slacks with a white flowy blouse. Her hair had grown to her shoulders over the months and she twisted it into a sophisticated bun, slipped on a pair of low black heels. "This is the day that I leave the Citadel and find a job. I need you to stick with me today."

Rolly joined her in the lift down to the entrance. Sitara rubbed her hands nervously and stepped from the lift, her eyes on the doors.

"Princess."

Sitara closed her eyes and sighed before opening them to find a stone faced Gladiolus standing before her.

"There's not any training today Amicitia."

Gladiolus crossed his arms and looked at her with an intimidating glower.

"I'm here to escort you to your job."

"I'm confused… are you suggesting that father has already _secured_ me a position somewhere?" Sitara couldn't tell if she was more shocked or angry.

"Yep, and lucky me, I get to guard you. Now let's go. It wouldn't look good if you were late on the first day."

Sitara clenched her fists.

"Come along Rolly." She said quietly and followed the Crownsguard from the Citadel.

It angered her even more to find that her first steps from the Citadel in months were now ruined by her father but she took what pleasure she could and slipped into the car that was waiting for her and Gladiolus. Rolly happily yipping and following her into the backseat despite Gladiolus's grumbles.

As he drove her through the awakening city, Sitara forgot her anger. She read the brightly colored signs, making mental notes to ditch Gladiolus and come back to each and every one. She wanted to explore the stores and eat in the restaurants. She wanted to meet the people.

Soon, Gladiolus parked the car and opened her door.

"Here we are."

Sitara found herself standing in front of a tidy looking bookstore with the sign reading _Bookly's Books._

"No. I love books, don't get me wrong but I have spent nearly eight hours a day for the past seventeen years in a library. From now on books will be for pleasure _not_ work." Sitara turned her gaze down the street, her eyes lighting up with interest. "If you must, feel free to tell father but I think I'll be looking for employment on my own."

Gladiolus shrugged.

"I was only ordered to guard you, not imprison you in the bookshop."

Sitara nodded.

"Good. Come along Rolly. I see a rather interesting place down the sidewalk a bit."

With her eyes locked on a sign reading _Splatter Tats_ , Sitara approached a small building covered in flyers and neon colors.

"A tattoo place? You can't be serious." Gladiolus said from behind her.

"Why not? It's exciting."

"For one, you an artist? Two, these places are usually only open at night."

Sitara tried the door and it swung open easily.

"Looks open right now. Besides, they have a help wanted sign. It's my duty to see what kind of help they require." She said smugly and walked into the dimly lit building. "Hello? I'd like to inquire about the help wanted sign?" Sitara called out as bravely as she could. She was surrounded by pictures of tattoos and neon lighting. Instruments she suspected were used for the trade were at several distinct stations.

A moment later an older woman slipped from the back room. She looked tired, dressed in all black with red hair and tattoos visible from her shoulders to her fingers along with several on her chest.

Sitara was entranced by the intricate art, hardly noticing the examination the woman was giving her.

"You seem a bit lost sweetie. We do tattoos here. Perhaps you're looking for the bakery on the next block."

Sitara glanced down at her clothing and supposed it did seem rather out of place but she shook it off. This was where she wanted to work, nowhere else.

"It's true that I'm not an artist with this particular talent but I'm willing to do any work you require, whether its acquiring supplies, cleaning, keeping customers company as your artist do their work… and the only payment I would wish for would be to learn." Sitara held her breath, grateful for the warmth of Rolly leaning against her leg in silent comfort.

The woman crossed her arms and appraised Sitara again.

"Payment in learning huh. Well, who could turn that down? My names Jo, short for Josephine."

Sitara smiled happily and held her hand out.

"Pleasure. My name is Sitara."

Jo shook her hand with a tight grip and nodded toward Gladiolus.

"Who's the tough guy?"

Sitara looked behind her to find Gladiolus watching with his always present glare.

"That's Gladiolus."

"Crownsguard?"

"I promise he won't be any trouble." Sitara felt worried that Jo would change her mind but the woman nodded in acceptance.

"I'm not going to treat you any different than I would any of my other employees just because of who you are. And he's got to lose the uniform."

Sitara nodded eagerly.

"Absolutely."

"And we open at ten at night, close at six am."

"I'll be here!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. You best get home and get ready. Friday nights are typically our busiest. Also, if he's losing the uniform then so should you."

Sitara felt her cheeks warm.

"Blend in. Got it."

Jo nodded once and disappeared back through the door.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Princess."

"Don't call me Princess."

* * *

The moment Sitara returned to her room she tore through her wardrobe, combining clothing until finally settling on tights with black and purple stripes and a sliver top with thin shoulder straps, with black sneakers.

Her outfit laid out, Sitara then turned on her phone and typed out an excited message to Nyx, detailing her first day of official "grown-upness" up to the present point and her new job. She told herself that she was definitely going to send it this time… but just as the countless times before, she erased the message and laid on her bed, staring at the canopy and calling herself a coward.

* * *

"Put the phone down Ulric!" Crowe cried out and tossed a fry across the table, hitting Nyx on the forehead before falling into his plate of half eaten meatball sub. "What are you even doing on there?"

"I've been wondering that same thing for months. I think he's got a girlfriend that he hasn't told us about." Libertus pipped in after taking a long sip of his bottleneck.

"Well, he should have invited her out to celebrate with us! It's been a year since we officially became Kingsglaive… It's a pretty big deal if you ask me."

Nyx ignored his friends and erased the message he had been typing, detailing the celebration.

Crowe watched Nyx sigh and slip his phone into the pocket of his jacket, an idea forming in her mind.

"Seeing as this is such a pretty big deal, I was thinking of making this night a bit more interesting."

Libertus tilted his head in curiosity and Crowe smiled slyly, looking between her two friends.

"I'd like to place a wager. I challenge you both to _Master Puncher_. Loser, which is the one with the lowest score, has to get a special… memento of the one with the highest score." Crowe pointed to the wall of arcade games positioned on the other side of the crowded bar they frequented on occasion.

For the first time in months, Nyx appeared to perk up at the idea of a carefree challenge and Libertus readily agreed. Crowe rubbed her hands together, eager to put her gaming skills to use and pulling Nyx from whatever emotional hell he'd put himself in.

Thirty minutes later and Crowe had a score ten thousand points more than Libertus and fifteen thousand more than Nyx. With a satisfied smirk she pulled a grumbling Nyx and Libertus from the bar and down the still busy street despite the late hour.

Nyx stopped short when he saw the neon light for _Splatter Tats_.

"I'm not getting your name tattooed on my ass Crowe…" Nyx said as he was pulled into the noisy and crowded building.

"C'mon Nyx! You lost the bet. You definitely should get Crowe's name tattooed on your ass." Libertus said loudly in order to be heard over the noise. He walked up to the counter, dodging customers and artist.

Nyx shook his head and followed, Crowe giving him light pushes on his shoulder to keep him moving.

"Hey anyone back there? My friend wants to turn his ass into a masterpiece!" Libertus shouted.

A girl with dark hair popped up from behind the counter and dropped several binders on top of the intricately painted surface.

"Alright, no need to shout, I was only pulling out the-" The girl paused and blew her hair from her eyes. "Nyx?"

Nyx, still reeling from Libertus demanding the whereabouts of his dues to Crowe, turned toward the familiar voice with wide eyes, a smile instinctively coming to his lips.

"Princess Sitara?"

She smiled brightly back at him. Nyx felt his heart beat speed up, along with the eyes of his friends watching the exchange in rabid curiosity.

"What are you doing… well… here?"

Sitara looked around the room and smiled with fondness.

"Not exactly what my father had in mind for me either. He actually had the nerve to find a place _for_ me. Anyways, I've been working here for around a month now… father still isn't happy about it but Noctis finds it "awesome."" She turned her green eyes towards Libertus and Crowe, spurring Nyx into introductions.

"Oh, Sitara these are my friends, Libertus who you might remember from the first day we met, though you never actually met him. And this is Crowe, she trained with us."

The three exchanged greetings and stood in a sort of awkward silence that said 'now what?' That is until Sitara smirked at Libertus.

"So what's this I hear about our mutual friend's posterior becoming a masterpiece?"

Nyx bit back a grin as she punctuated her remark with one of her poor attempts at a wink.

Libertus dropped a hand onto Nyx's shoulder.

"Hero here, after a night of celebrating our first year as Kingsglaive, lost a bet and now has to get "Crowe" tattooed somewhere."

Sitara met his eyes with her own.

"Has it truly been a year already?"

Nyx nodded, knowing her thoughts were on her adventure beyond the Kings Wall.

"How's your leg?"

Sitara leaned away from the counter and lifted her skirt a bit, exposing the scars still twisting the skin. After a few appreciative awes from Crowe and Libertus she dropped her skirt and set an elbow on the counter, resting her chin in her palm.

"I still limp, especially when I walk for long periods of time but it's bearable. Prompto said that with my position here, it gives me "street cred.""

Nyx leaned casually against the counter as well.

"The kids right about that. How many of these tough looking guys could say they took down a small airbase of Magitek soldiers?"

A blush stole across Sitara's cheeks and she ducked her head slightly before nodding towards the back of the room.

"Gladiolus probably has."

Nyx followed her gaze and found the Crownsguard from her birthday seated in a chair, a woman with red hair bent over his arm.

"Ah, I see the courting is going well."

Sitara rolled her eyes and lightly punched Nyx in the shoulder.

"Surprisingly my father never came forward with any demands on my hand. Gladdy there, is only along to keep the dangers at bay."

Nyx looked back toward her.

"And the Grand Duke? I've been waiting for an update on him."

Her usual twinkle came alive as she whistled over the noise and a moment later a black dog came bounding from the back room, his pink tongue flopped out of his mouth and his tailed wagged rapidly.

"Heeeeres Rolly!" Sitara cooed to the dog as she walked around the counter, Rolly on her heels.

Nyx held out a hand and after a quick sniff, Rolly happily bounced around, his whole body wiggling in excitement.

"He's still the best boy in the world. Yes you are! And you Ulric… if you wanted to know how he was doing… why did you never ask?"

Nyx was suddenly pierced with her gaze, and he heard the hidden message and it had him rubbing the back of his neck.

"I wasn't- I just didn't-" Nyx sighed and looked at her helplessly.

"I think what my thoughtless friend here is trying to say is "I wasn't sure how to start a conversation with a girl that I like."" Crowe said with crossed arms and a smirk.

Nyx and Sitara both wore surprised expressions and Libertus raised a hand, understanding dawning across his face.

"Ooooo, do you mean all those times he would take out his phone, stare at it longingly, then sigh in despair and put it back in his pocket?"

Nyx felt as if he were dying and wanted nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. It took every ounce of his willpower to chance a look toward Sitara, certain he would find her with a mocking or teasing look but she surprised him with a look of understanding, her eyes locking with his.

"I know just what you mean Crowe. I find myself doing the same thing nearly every day. I even go so far as to type up a long, drawn out message, detailing everything from the bird I saw in the gardens to the amount of shoes Rolly ate in Noctis closet…. Only to find myself erasing every letter and turning my phone off."

With her every word, Nyx felt as if a chunk of whatever he had been carrying on his shoulders, fell away, leaving him lighter and lighter. His embarrassment melted away with the knowledge that Sitara might feel for him what he felt for her.

"Maybe next time the two of you will actually push send. For now, let's tattoo the hell out of Nyx's white ass!" Libertus called out.

Sitara looked toward his friends and smiled.

"As a budding tattoo artist… might I offer a suggestion? Something to give our mutual friend an air of dashing mysteriousness? I'll even do it myself."

Nyx hesitated but his friends nodded, intrigued.

"It needs to be a memento of Crowe correct?" She waited for the nods before giving one of her own and. "How about crow's foot?" She touched a finger to a spot below his eye, causing him to hold his breath. "I'm thinking here. And small enough that you might miss it if you aren't careful."

Crowe clapped her hands together and smiled eagerly.

"I like it."

With Libertus lamenting the loss of his own idea, Nyx was settled into one of the vacant chairs with Sitara seated by his neck and pulling on gloves. She smiled down at him and for a moment he could have sworn her eyes glinted.

"Is this your first tattoo Nyx?"

There was a mysterious bite in her voice but he told himself it was his imagination and nodded his head.

A delighted smile spread across her face, her dimples shinned down on him.

"Perfect, in that case, think of this as payback for pushing me into the mud."

What followed was the surprisingly painful process of getting a tattoo in a spot that was surprisingly painful. However, true to her word, the tattoo was small and only took a short moment and afterward she sat up and looked towards his friends.

"Who's next?"

Both held up their hands and shook heads.

"Maybe next time…" Crowe said before leaning toward a still recovering Nyx. "Nicely done. Hey, want to exchange phone numbers? I promise to actually text you, unlike the clueless kid in the chair."

Sitara looked surprised but quickly nodded her head. "I don't have it on me but if you write down you're number, I'll send you mine."

Crowe shrugged and picked up a paper napkin from the tray covered in tattoo supplies, scribbled down her number and held it out to Sitara only to have it snatched from her hand by Libertus.

"You can have mine to. And start keeping it on you… you know in case of emergencies or you know… you see something funny and you just have to share."

Sitara folded the napkin and slipped it into a small bag resting in the chair behind the counter.

"I'll… I'll do that."

After a moment of silence Libertus dropped a hand onto Nyx's shoulder and urged him out of the chair.

"We need to get the kid home… way past his bedtime and we have an early morning, celebration or not." Libertus said.

Sitara nodded in understanding and watched as the three said their goodbyes to Rolly before making their way to the door. Nyx looked over his shoulder one last time and raised his hand in a silent wave.

* * *

Several hours later, just as the sun was chasing back the darkness, a tired but smiling Sitara fell back onto her bed and kicked her shoes off. Her eyes were barely open as she rolled onto her side and reached for her phone, turning it on.

Her eyes widened and her heart beat wildly as she saw the alert for a single message waiting to be opened. Licking her lips and steadying her lightly shaking hand she pressed the alert.

" _You're terrible at winking. -Nyx"_

Sitara smiled and quickly typed out a reply.

" _That's Princess Terrible at Winking, to you. –Sitara"_

* * *

 _AN- Hopefully this one wasn't too boring. These formative years for Sitara and Nyx are important for when we reach Movie/Game time frame, and while I'm impatient to get there, I also want to take my time and give them the time they deserve before everything goes to hell. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Thrice Betrayed

"Princess, you must cease your fidgeting. The Council will begin in a moment." Ignis said from beside Sitara.

Sitara cut her eyes at him before purposely adjusting the short black mantle draped over her shoulders and held in place with cold chains.

"How can I possibly stand still with all these chains and finery strapped onto me. If father hasn't arrived in the next thirty seconds then I'm taking these shoes off, whether I embarrass you or him, I care not." Sitara muttered, the pain in her thigh forcing her to shift her feet, causing the gold chains to make the slightest of tinkles. "And stop calling me that."

She caught the amused curl of his lips as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hang in there- ah you see? There he is." Ignis said quietly as the doors to the throne room were opened, drawing the gazes of everyone in the room.

Sitara and Ignis, along with the rest of the council bowed as her father ascended his throne and sat regally next to her. When Sitara straightened she met his gaze and felt a rush of pride fill her when he gave her a pleased smile and nod, his green eyes sparkling. Perhaps since he was in such an agreeable mood she would bring up her wish to see the chocobos again that night at dinner.

As she settled herself- to her great relief- in her own seat she realized that her father was more than just pleased that she had at long last taken her place at his side. He was excited. The knowledge created a storm of emotions for she was happy to have brought out such a feeling in her father but what more would be required of her to keep him smiling at her.

And she truly did love to see her father pleased. It took many hearty meals and around the clock charm for him to forgive her for taking a position with a tattoo parlor. After many grumblings and fierce glares, they were again back to warm smiles and teasing.

A movement from the entry caught her attention and she nearly let out a gasp of excitement as Nyx and Libertus moved into the throne room, taking up positions on either side of the doorway, hands held behind their backs. The smile that spread across her lips was unstoppable for it had been a week since she had last seen him at the tattoo parlor.

Since that night they were in regular communication through the use of their phones, though their conversations mostly consisted of _how are you?_ And _hope you had a wonderful day._ Despite the lack of deep conversation- something Sitara was still unsure as to how to strike up something personal and meaningful as she was quite desperate to do, it was still an exhilarating feeling each time she heard her phone receive a notification.

The sight of Nyx in his formal uniform brought out all sorts of wicked thoughts and feelings, at the top of the list just appreciating the handsome figure he cut in them.

"Calm yourself Princess… wouldn't wish to create a scene." Ignis said quietly in her ear.

She resisted both the urge to glare and stick him in the ribs with her elbow, and instead turned her attention to her father as he began the meeting.

It began dull enough as each council member reported details of their own jurisdiction. Reports of food supply, energy outages and every possible problem one could think of, it was discussed at length. At one point Sitara tried to raise her hand to cover a yawn only to find Ignis holding her hand down with a glance over the rim of his glasses.

Sitara rolled her eyes and attempted to focus on the council's current speaker. She managed to keep her hands laced together in her lap, and her attention on the matters at hand until at last her father, his final decrees and orders given, stood and dismissed the rooms.

As Sitara neared the doorway, her gaze locked with Nyx's and all those wicked thoughts she had suppressed during the meeting filled her mind, causing her cheeks to heat. The feeling intensified as his eyes swept down her body and he returned her appreciative glance, and she was relieved that she was among the last to vacate the room.

When she stepped close enough, a bit of reckless courage filled her and she feigned a small stumble, nothing too severe, just enough to cause Nyx's reflexes to break his stance and catch her. His hands wrapped around her arms and her hands flattened against his chest, his heart beating against her palm. She looked up at him through her lashes for just the barest of moments, before, with her heart beating wildly, she reluctantly pulled away, hands slipping from his chest as his ran down her arms. The heat left behind by his touch spread through her like fire.

The incident took place within mere seconds but in Sitara's mind she was lost in Nyx's blue eyes for hours.

"Are you alright Princess Sitara?" Nyx and Ignis both said together.

"Ignis, do not call me princess. But yes I'm fine. Thank you Nyx." Sitara clasped her hands and hid them in the folds of her skirt. The corner of her mouth lifted. "You know how my battle wound still bothers me."

Nyx opened his mouth to reply but instead closed it in a smile.

"Unfortunately I must be going. Ignis gets horribly bossy and cross if he fails to keep me and Noctis on schedule."

Nyx pulled his hands back behind his back and gave her a quick wink. "Can't have that. See you around Princess."

As Sitara followed an expressionless Ignis from the throne room, she gave one last glance over her shoulder in time to see Libertus lean across the entry and nudge Nyx in the shoulder with a fist.

Later in the evening Sitara joined her father and Noctis in the family dining room, dressed in more comfortable clothing and her request to leave Insomnia and visit the chocobos prepared, but only after a good bit of charm.

"Good evening father; Noctis." Sitara murmured before leaning down to peck her father's cheek.

Noctis grunted and began to down his food with teenage gusto.

Regis watched his daughter seat herself across from Noctis and take a sip of water, Rolly curling up under her chair.

"It does a father good to see his children joining him in matters close to his heart. It won't be long before Noctis is with us. Tell me Sitara… how did it feel to sit at my side and hear how your Kingdom is faring?" Regis said, a touch of excitement in his deep voice.

Sitara covered her hesitation with another sip of water before carefully replying. "I have to admit... it felt rather good to be at your side…"

Regis lifted a brow. "But…"

Sitara hesitated again and shifted her eyes to her brother who was looking at her with interest as well.

"I wonder how long I must listen to the council before I'm given a degree of responsibility. Before I'm permitted to take more of an interest."

Regis nodded in understanding and gave her a thoughtful glance.

"I understand just what you mean. You're just like I was when I was your age. Eager to jump in to the thick of it all. Where do you feel you would be most useful?"

Sitara frowned at her empty plate. "I- I'm not certain. I've no idea what my strengths are."

Regis gave her hand a light pat. "Fortunately you are still very young and there's still plenty of time for you to find your place."

At that moment, Sitara's phone chimed from its spot within her pocket, and a jolt of excitement had her heart beating rapidly. She quickly pulled her phone out of her cardigan pocket and checked her message, a bit disappointed to find it was from Crowe.

 _~L told me about the meeting. I love a girl who_

 _knows what she wants… And uses the right moves to get it.~_

 ** _~What could you possibly mean?~_**

Sitara knew precisely what Crowe was talking about and felt her cheeks heat.

 _~Can't pull that innocent princess act with me.~_

 ** _~Ok- yes I faked a fall but… does L and N know that?~_**

Sitara didn't think she could handle the embarrassment if the two guys had seen through her ruse.

 _~Course not. Those two are thicker than the King's Wall.~_

 _~So… when will I receive an invite to the wedding?~_

 ** _~Now I truly have no idea what you mean… We've had_**

 ** _all of four conversations in the seven years that we have known each other.~_**

 _~What?! Don't you text?~_

 ** _~Well never more than hi how are you…~_**

Sitara stared at her phone a moment longer, waiting for Crowe's reply but gave up when the sound of her father clearing his throat drew her attention.

"Sorry father…"

Regis shrugged. "A friend?"

"I suppose she is." Sitara felt her heart sink a bit at the relieved look on her father's face. He wasn't relieved that she had made a friend, he was relieved that she wasn't speaking to someone of the opposite sex. "She was asking about how the council went. I told her it went well." She paused as her father nodded and Gladiolus strode into the room.

"Good evening Gladiolus." Regis greeted his oldest friend's son.

Sitara felt a smidge of panic for Gladiolus only ever joined them for dinner on the nights when she would be working at the parlor afterward. Fearing this would put a damper on her father's spirits she decided to skip the planned charming of her father and get straight to the point.

"Father… there is something I wish to bring up. I should like to spend time at the chocobos stable."

A shadow fell over her father's green eyes and she felt her hopes shrivel.

"Sitara. It's too unsafe-"

Later, Sitara would try to tell herself that she made every attempt to control her anger. However there was no containing the flash of rage that ripped through her as she abruptly stood, and pressed her palms flat against the table.

"You- you agreed! I did everything you asked me to do. I healed, I finished my studies, I suffered through Gladiolus breathing down my neck while I try to gain experience working, I-I put forth my greatest effort in learning to fight-" Sitara paused to draw in a deep breath, her fury locked on her father. "My entire world consist of the Citadel and the three minute drive to my work. I want more. I deserve more."

There was silence from Noctis and Gladiolus as they waited for Regis response.

"Since the day that we reached an agreement, new information has come to light."

"What information?" At her father's silence Sitara leaned toward him. "If it involves me then I deserve to know."

Regis moved his gaze over Gladiolus and Noctis, then over the rest of the otherwise empty room.

"Nyx Ulric, the Kingsglaive responsible for your return, had important intel that suggested a traitor in our home. The Empire knew you were out there, and were their target. If I allow you to leave now… You may not return to me."

Sitara felt her anger turn to hurt.

"Please sit Sitara… we have other matters we must discuss. I had preferred to wait until your eighteenth year but since we are already discussing such important subjects, we may as well discuss everything. And you have yet to eat."

Sitara straightened and shook her head at her father. "No, I've quite lost my appetite. I'd much rather go to work. Come Rolly." She said through clenched teeth and left the dining room without a second glance. After several steps she heard the sound of the door opening and closing followed by the sound of heavy footsteps.

"You know- some of us actually want to eat their dinner." Gladiolus growled from behind her.

Sitara didn't break her stride. "So stay. I don't want you following me around."

"Yea and I don't like following you around. Too bad for the both of us that it's not your orders I follow."

At his words Sitara felt a suffocating weight settle on her chest, making it difficult to breath. She didn't speak throughout the short drive to the parlor, and her mind had gone numbingly blank. Rolly, sensing her unhappiness, rested his head in her lap and Sitara absentmindedly ran her hand down his soft fur.

When the trio arrived at the parlor, Sitara went straight to the back to see Jo. Her boss was seated at her cluttered desk, a pen moving across a sheet of paper in graceful sweeps, but paused when Sitara quietly shut the office door, leaving Gladiolus in the hallway.

"Jo… I'm not in the best of spirits… would you find it permissible if I stayed in the back and worked on the books?"

Jo swept her eyes across Sitara's emotionless face. "Can't have that sour face behind the counter all night. Go ahead, help yourself."

Sitara's shoulders sagged in relief and she dropped into the chair pushed against a smaller desk in the corner, pulling a cardboard box full of reciepts and bills closer to her side.

She had been organizing the contents for an hour when her phone chimed. There was no excitement or rush to check the message this time around, and Sitara ignored her phone.

Several minutes passed and her phone chimed again, and again she ignored it. The phone chimed two more times before something hit Sitara in the back of the head.

"Answer the damn phone before I lose my mind." Jo barked roughly from her desk.

Sitara glanced down at the floor and found a ball of paper by her foot. Rolling her eyes she pulled out her phone and read the messages from Crowe.

 _~Do you work tonight?~_

 _~Hello?~_

 _~I'm going to assume that you are too busy working to answer me.~_

 _~I told Nyx that you wanted to see him. He's on the way there.~_

Sitara stared at the message with panic filled eyes for a split second before rapidly typing out a message.

 ** _~Tell him not to come. I'm busy.~_**

 _~So take a break. He could use the company.~_

Sitara frowned, telling herself that she didn't care.

 ** _~I don't care.~_**

 _~Woah… What changed in the time since our last messages?~_

 ** _~Nothing. Just please tell him not to come. I don't wish to see him.~_**

Sitara turned her phone off after sending her last message and turned to Jo. "I need to step out back and take a breath of fresh air."

Jo didn't look up from her drawing and merely grunted her approval.

"Come on Rolly… Let's take a break." Sitara said quietly and made her way out the back door. Once outside she leaned against the cold stones of the building while Rolly sniffed around in the small patch of grass. She took a deep breath. "I don't care. He's ruined everything. I don't care."

The longer Sitara stood there in the darkness, the more she began to feel an itch under her skin. It was a familiar feeling, one she felt every time she felt trapped within her life. It made her want to run, just as she had a year ago.

"This time Rolly… it will be for good. I'll run, I'll disappear. Forget who I was and become someone new. Someone who isn't beholden to Lucis, my father… to anyone." Sitara listened to Rolly's quiet whine. "But not yet. Father will expect me to run away now." She slid down the wall until she sat on the ground, tears threatening to fall.

Lost in her sadness she missed the sound of the door opening from beside her.

"Sitara?"

Her breath froze in her chest for a moment at the sound of Nyx's voice from above her.

"You need to leave. Now." She said quietly, when her breath returned.

"I can see Crowe's message was right. You're in need of some company." He said and sat down beside her, his back against the wall.

Sitara turned a furious glare toward him. "Did you misunderstand my order? I said go!" It was difficult for her to keep her voice level.

"Ah, the 'Princess Voice.' Listen- I want to hear all about what's bothering you but maybe we could do this somewhere where they serve food." His voice remained friendly and calm, his eyes however were concerned and Sitara hated him for it.

She clenched her fists and pushed herself to her feet. "Stay away from me Nyx Ulric. Come on Rolly." However Rolly only gave her a quiet whine and sat down near Nyx. Sitara was nearly in shock with how badly it hurt and fresh tears filled her eyes, falling freely as she shook her head and turned away. "Alright then… stay."

She walked away as quickly as her limp would allow her. She made it to the end of the alley before a pair of hands fell on her shoulders and twisted her around. With a speed that she could hardly comprehend she found herself hanging upside down over Nyx's shoulder. Rolly bounced and yipped around them as she struggled against his hands now holding her in place behind her knees.

"Nyx! Unhand me! Rolly stop barking. Let go before I-" She struggled to push against his back.

"I'm only going to feed you Princess."

"Where are you taking me? You know what? I don't care. Put me down and I won't tell Gladiolus or father about this."

Nyx laughed and Sitara furiously told herself that it had nothing to do with the jolt in her stomach.

"I'm not afraid of Gladiolus and as for your father, go ahead. I would love the opportunity to tell him that his daughter was starving and as a servant of Lucis, it was my duty to see that she was well fed."

In response Sitara tried to hit him with a clenched fist but again all he did was laugh at her.

"I'm taking you to my favorite restaurant. It's not far. Now stop kicking and screaming before you cause a scene."

"I'm the Princess of Lucis and if I want to make a scene then I shall! If it embarrasses you then perhaps you ought to unhand me and be on your way!" Sitara said loudly out of spite.

"Suit yourself but we're here anyways." Nyx said cheerfully and leaned forward until Sitara dropped into a chair with a loud oof.

Rubbing her sore stomach, she glared at him with a curled lip.

Nyx held up a finger and winked. "Wait here."

Sitara's chest was heaving in time with her angry breathing as she watched him turn towards a small covered food cart with an elderly man standing on the other side. He had a kind smile, stained apron, and spoke to Nyx rapidly though she couldn't make out the words. She tried to ignore the painful hunger chewing at her insides, and the delicious scents that made her mouth water.

Soon, Nyx set a paper plate overflowing with all kinds of fried foods and Sitara turned her face away with a sneer.

"This looks disgusting and I'm not hungry. I have an idea… you sit down and enjoy it while I leave."

Nyx's reply was postponed by the sound of Sitara's growling stomach.

"Don't you dare smile." Sitara snarled, looking up at him. She had to give him points for he didn't smile though she could see it hovering in his eyes. Instead he sat across from her and popped a crispy little ball in his mouth and made a grand show of chewing. Sitara's stomach growled as the wonderful scents continued their assault on her will power. "You know what? You owe me this food." She snapped out and pulled the plate closer to her.

She closed her eyes at the hot, crispy, and spiciness that filled her mouth. She opened them in time to see Nyx reaching for another piece and her hand lashed out and knocked his away from the plate. "This is mine."

Nyx rolled his eyes and settled back in his chair, watching her.

Sitara let him know with her eyes that she didn't enjoy his scrutiny and shifted her chair until she faced mostly away from him, and continued to eat. Rolly whined and rested a paw on her knee, his eyes locked on the food held in her hand.

"No, you betrayed me as well. You want to eat, take it up with him."

Rolly only tilted his head and whined again.

Feeling a bit guilty, Sitara rolled her eyes and gave in. "Fine, but only one." She muttered and tossed one to the hungry dog. When Sitara had satisfied her hunger she slumped down in her chair and watched the people milling around her in the late evening. People of all ages strolled into restaurants, their arms looped through their friends or family.

"Are you ready to tell me what I've done wrong?" Nyx asked.

Sitara, though she was angry, felt more in control of her emotions and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"You've ruined everything. All the plans I'd made with my father, all the work I –" Sitara felt her anger rising and she turned to face him. "I'd be happy if I never saw you again."

By now he was frowning at her, confusion clouding his eyes. "I think I deserve to know just what exactly I've done. What did I ruin?"

"Any plans I'd made to leave Insomnia with my father's approval is gone. A chance to live and experience… is now never going to happen and it's because you had to tell my father about what that man said." She saw understanding beginning to shine in his eyes. "I picked up on the chance that there might be a traitor in our midst. But I do-"

"You don't care." He said in a flat tone.

"No. I don't care."

He leaned forward, watching her carefully. "You would risk your life for a ride on a chocobo?"

"I would risk my life in order to live. You wouldn't understand. Clearly you don't, as now all my plans, everything that I have worked toward for this past year have gone up in flames. Thank you." Sitara snapped sarcastically and left the table.

"I don't think you understand just how important you are Princess." Nyx said from behind her.

Sitara whirled around with wild eyes, her arms open wide. "I know my importance. I'm the price my father is going to pay in order to make an alliance with someone else, to gain their army. Until then I'm just a pretty little ornament sitting on a shelf, gathering dust."

Nyx ran a hand over his face, anger touching his eyes. "You don't know what it's like out there Sitara! You had one run in with Niflhiem and nearly died. But they aren't the worst of it. It's the daemons they control. You have no idea just how lucky you are to be alive right now. My sister-"

Sitara heard the pain in his voice and felt her anger waver.

"You are the one who doesn't understand Princess."

"That's hardly my fault. Why do you think I'm so desperate to leave? So I can find fame and fortune? I want to do my part but I'm met with resistance in every way." Sitara felt tired and her head was beginning to pound angrily. "It was never about the chocobos."

"You're father and…. And I were only trying to keep you safe. Why do you have to be in such a hurry? Why can't you just wait?"

"Wait for what Nyx?" Sitara asked quietly. "Will I wake up tomorrow to find the Empire suddenly defeated?" Her legs feeling weak, she dropped back into her seat. "I want to understand so please… educate me. Will you tell me about your sister? If memory serves me right it was around this time of summer that my father brought you and Libertus here… and Crowe said you needed the company."

Nyx watched her for a long moment with an unreadable expression before following her lead and returning to his seat.

"You're memory is correct. Crowe is very good at reading people and she knows how I get around this time of year. She doesn't know why… no one does except Libertus."

"If you wish to keep it that way… it's fine."

Nyx shook his head. "No you're right you need to know. Here- we're protected. Your father keeps us safe. But out there… random daemons are bad enough but when they're being controlled by Niflhiem? It's worse. My home, Galahd had everything. We weren't very impressive when compared to Insomnia but we prospered. Growing up there was ideal with the fishing and grassy plains."

Sitara's heart broke for him when his eyes dropped away from hers to focus on the table between them.

"The day of the invasion is difficult to recall… it all happened so fast. One minute Libertus and I were walking down the street just as the sun set, our fishing gear in our hands… my sister was tagging along. I remember being annoyed and frustrated with her for coming along."

Sitara could see the guilt and self-loathing seared into his eyes when he finally brought them back to her.

"Her name was Laylie. She would be seventeen… the same as you. If Niflhiem hadn't released a hoard of daemons on us. The three of us survived the first attack but just barely. We hid. And then the fire's started and Magitek began to sweep the town. That's when we ran. We ran for the edges of town until- something- I can't recall what- something happened and I blacked out. When I woke up, Libertus was trying to push something off Laylie. I tried to help but- but it was too late. Her eyes…" Nyx took an unsteady breath and shook his head. "There's more but- I know, but all I know next is King Regis appeared."

Sitara sat in silence, knowing there was little she could say in order to ease his pain.

"That is the destructive power your father is trying to save you from. What I'm trying to protect you from."

Sitara felt her frustration with him returning. "Why? You told me of the dangers and yes I can admit they are severe… But I'm unafraid. Why does everyone believe that I'm so fragile and incapable?"

"I care for you Sitara. A great deal. If something were to happen to you-"

"Do not burden me with false confessions of feelings in order to control me Nyx!" Sitara shouted, her eyes were as wild as her erratically beating heart.

An intense look spread across his face as he stood briefly before kneeling at her side, causing her to look down into his upturned face. She was frozen as he lifted a hand, resting it along the curve of her neck and shoulder.

"I will burden you with my feelings, not because I want to use them to control you. But because they are real and I have them, and I don't know what to do with them. They terrify me. The thought of losing you terrifies me. While you are brave and full of life, I tremble at the smallest thought of you."

Sitara thought she might melt from the look in his eyes, the way they traced her features and shone brightly. She felt her resolve chipping away as she played his words in her mind over and over. When his eyes came to rest on her lips she couldn't resist wondering if he was going to kiss her.

The thought sent a storm of butterflies swirling around her stomach and on impulse she swayed toward him a fraction. The heat of his palm against her neck, his fingers threading through her hair, the familiar scent of him so close made her dizzy.

Though in her mind the world had fallen away her ears picked up an odd sound coming from nearby. A moment later and Nyx frowned before pulling away from her and standing. Reality crashed back into Sitara when Nyx pulled his phone from his pocket and after a glance at the caller's name, he answered.

"Ulric here." There was a pause before Nyx muttered an "Understood." And ended the call with a sigh. He held his hand out to Sitara. "Duty calls… Time to get you back to Amicitia."

Sitara's first instinct was to resist but the pleading in his eyes changed her mind and she allowed him to hold her hand as he helped her stand. She did however refuse to let go as they walked back to the tattoo parlor. Any chance at a first kiss might have been ruined but she would still have her first somewhat romantic stroll.

He was warm and tall, happy to tell her about interesting places as they passed them by, Rolly trotting along beside them. He controlled his long stride to match her more difficult one.

To her disappointment they arrived all too soon and Sitara could see Gladiolus standing outside the door, his gaze sweeping the area. Reluctantly she pulled her hand from Nyx's and looked up at him.

"I'm not sorry for being cross with you. In fact, I find I'm still rather cross with you. But now I understand."

A corner of his lips lifted.

"I'm not sorry for carrying you like a sack of potatoes… or doing what I can to keep you from harm." His expression turned serious. "I would give my-"

"Please don't say it. It would really ruin a particularly romantic moment for me. Instead kiss my cheek and tell me goodnight."

Nyx rolled his eyes before leaning down slightly to press his lips against one of her cheeks. When he straightened, Sitara gave her version of a wink and attempted to walk away with more grace than her light head would allow.

* * *

The next evening when Nyx text Sitara asking her how her day went, she didn't hide behind awkward pleasantries and instead went with the truth.

 ** _~The entire Citadel has turned against me.~_**

 _~Is it really that bad?~_

 ** _~Yes. I refuse to speak to father. In fact I'm avoiding him_**

 ** _at all cost. Gladiolus was three times as hard on me during_**

 ** _training today and Ignis has constantly been lecturing me on_**

 ** _propriety. In fact he's still going. I want to hide in my room.~_**

 _~I'll try to time my next round in the_

 _training room when Gladdy's there and I'll_

 _show him a thing or two. As for your father_

 _you should talk to him.~_

 ** _~You would do that for me?! You're the best. No, all he's going_**

 ** _to want to talk about is my quickly approaching coming of age._**

 ** _Your turn. How was your day?~_**

 _~Well as can be expected. Wondering how I ended_

 _up with such nosey friends.~_

 ** _~Nosey?~_**

 _~C and L have been asking about last night. I told them_

 _we hung out, ate dinner, but of course that's not good_

 _enough for them.~_

 ** _~That food was delicious by the way. Next time you'll have to take_**

 ** _me to another one of your favorite places in Insomnia.~_**

 _~I will. I promise.~_

* * *

Sitara grew ever more determined after that difficult day. She spoke with her father again, though she didn't forgive him. Instead she informed him of how she would help Lucis.

She began to work with the Council in order to assist victims of Niflheim's cruelty.

During the changing of the seasons her time was spent aiding victims in finding food, shelter, and secure places to work. All programs that were already in place however underfunded they were, they now had the passionate young Princess readily voicing her concerns and demands during the meetings.

She met the refugees, reached out to them. With thoughts of Laylie always in the back of her mind, she embraced them.

However along with her new role and involvement with the Council, some would forget to hide certain levels from her.

* * *

Winter had once more blanketed Insomnia with snow just a month before Sitara was to turn eighteen. Her time at the parlor had become erratic though Jo never gave her any grief on the nights when Sitara managed to make an appearance.

Her friendship with Crowe and Libertus had grown to friendly banter and sending the others funny pictures though she rarely saw them. Which was more than she'd seen Nyx over the past three months. However he never failed to text her about his day, which from the sounds of them, he was being purposefully kept away from her with guard duty at night and training during the afternoon. He never said as much and Sitara never brought it up.

She missed him but part of her was grateful for it allowed her to concentrate on helping the refugees.

When she told him of her new found purpose he'd told her how proud he was and thanked her. Often after a long day of fighting the treasury for Gil, or when she felt as if she wasn't doing enough, she would reread his message.

Now she was seated in a deserted conference room watching the snow fall when a voice drifted in through the open door. The dismay in the tired voice caught Sitara's attention.

"There's been another attack? Where?" There was a silent pause that told Sitara the speaker was on a phone call. "Call the exigency teams and get the mobile…. Yes eastern garage. I'll inform His Highness."

The phone call ended followed by rapid footsteps fading down the hall. Sitara frowned with concern.

' _Nyx and the others will surely be deployed in order to make sure it's safe for the exigency teams…'_

A thought began to form in Sitara's mind. A thought that everyone she knew would reject if she voiced it openly.

' _I'm not made for politics… I'm made for action.'_

Sitara looked down at Rolly as he chewed on a lumpy bone.

"Rolly… I need you to stay with Noctis. Got it?" Her canine friend whined and trotted off to find her brother.

Tough her heart raced as she made her way to the eastern garage, she took no pleasure in pilfering a exigency team jacket and hat from the organizations storage room. The garage was chaos as team leaders shouted orders and supplies were loaded onto vans.

As if she'd done this a thousand times before, Sitara shoved a crate into a crowded van and followed it inside and slammed the doors shut behind her. A moment later the van jerked forward and she watched through the back window as the Citadel disappeared around a corner.


	8. Chapter 8

Frozen

Plumes of black smoke drifted into the sky as Nyx and his unit arrived at a small mining town several hours drive from Insomnia. By the time of their arrival all Imperial presence had already disappeared and the high hanging sun assured them that daemons were gone for the moment.

It was eerily quiet.

The fires burned undisturbed through collapsed buildings, mining machinery lay in heaps of twisted metals but there were no people. No one stumbling down the damp street looking for help. Nyx began to wonder if this was another occurrence of kidnapping. Soon after that thought another occurred to him: Who informed them of the attack?

As they finished their first sweep of the rubble the exigency vans rolled into the quietly burning town, their occupants spilling from the vehicles and unloading supply crates. Drautos assigned pairs of Kingsglaive to exigency teams and quadrants to search and rescue.

Nyx and his partner (look up names) joined their team, and waited as the small group quickly distributed flashlights, gloves, ropes, medical supplies and water. Some of the faces were familiar, few were new but they all exchanged solemn faced greetings.

A team nearby finished handing out supplies and left for their search area, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, save for the small limp one of their numbers walked with and the thick, black braid hanging from below a white hat pulled low over her eyes, had a suspicious Nyx narrowing his eyes.

He tried to tell himself that Sitara was reckless but she wasn't nearly so bad as to throw herself into a search and rescue but before he could even finish the thought he knew he was fooling himself. That is exactly what she would do and has done in the past.

Nyx shook his head and began to quickly stride toward the departing party, nearly reaching them when his commander's voice came through his communication earpiece.

"Ulric, disobeying orders already? Stay with your team!" Drautos barked out.

Nyx stopped abruptly and watched the young woman he suspected to be Sitara as she entered a smoldering house.

"Now, Ulric!" Drautos said, a threat hanging in his voice.

Deciding that surely he was wrong, hoping he was wrong, he turned back to his team and made the mental note to keep as best an eye on the woman as he could.

His team worked efficiently together as they entered each building after any remaining flames were extinguished. Together they lifted collapsed walls and broke down doors. No one was found.

After hours of painstaking searching the sun began to sink to a dangerous low and Drautos made the call for everyone to load up and return to Insomnia. As the teams began to load their supplies back onto the vans, Nyx searched for signs of the woman he suspected was Sitara.

There was no sign of her. Attempting to keep his panic firmly locked away, Nyx approached the team leader.

"Hey, where's the woman with the black hair in a braid?" He asked quietly of the man in order to not raise unneeded attention. The man looked at him with first a blank stare before understanding had him looking around with a frown.

"I- I don't know… Hey Cara, where's the new girl at?" The man asked a woman standing near him.

Nyx was treated to another round of blank stares before understanding and then confusion. And then horror spread across Cara's face.

"I don't know but remember…. She- she asked why we weren't going to check the mines." Cara turned terrified eyes toward Nyx. "Titus explained that it was too dangerous. With the generators destroyed, there wouldn't be a way to keep the daemons away." Cara looked toward the mine. "Y-you don't think she would actually _go_ there… alone… do you?"

Nyx felt his stomach twist as her words sank in. He knew without a doubt that the mystery girl was indeed Sitara, and that was exactly what she had done.

Without another word he sprang into action and sprinted toward the mine.

"Ulric, just what are you doing?" Drautos angry voice came over his comm.

Nyx hesitated on all his details but decided to give just the essentials.

"One of the exigency team members didn't make it back. They think she went into the mine."

There was a pause, long enough for Nyx to skid to a halt at the entrance of the dark mine.

"The sun is setting. You have an hour to be back."

Nyx pulled his kukris from their sheaths. "Understood." And he did. Find her, leave her or be left behind. The choice was his.

* * *

A thin beam of light coming from her flashlight guided Sitara through the dark mining tunnel, shaking gently from the trembling of her hand. Swallowing nervously she tried to hold it tightly with both hands, telling herself to be brave.

She couldn't say how far she had gone into the mine, only that the air was cold and damp. The first opening she came to had several half-filled mine carts waiting at the end of their tracks. A quick sweep of her light revealed little else, only a room off to the side.

Fear had long ago settled restlessly in her stomach but she tried to keep it locked away.

"There could be survivors down here… right? Or there could be daemons…" Sitara whispered to herself, her eyes locked on the entry to the next room.

A sound echoed from the room, causing Sitara to catch her breath and pause mid-step. She listened for the sound again but all she could hear was the pounding of her heart. After running through all the possibilities of what it could have been, she continued for the room.

As she approached the room a strong scent assaulted her senses, causing her already weak stomach to churn dangerously. A thick metallic taste filled her mouth and it took her a moment to process the source.

Blood.

It hung heavy in the air, drifting from the dark room.

Sitara lifted a shaking hand to cover her mouth and swung the beam of light through the darkness. It seemed to be swallowed by the thick shadows and revealed nothing. Swallowing thickly, she entered.

Something brushed against her foot, jerking away from the object her back hit the edge of the doorway and she dropped her flashlight. When the rolling flashlight came to a stop the light shone into a pair of glassy eyes.

The cry coming from Sitara was soundless as the horrible realization that the person was dead slammed into her chest. Fighting back tears she quickly picked up her flashlight.

" _I'm too late. It's too late."_ She thought to herself, her hope gone. She began to back her way out of the room when a noise echoed from the far side of the room. Sitara moved the light in the direction it came from, finding an overturned mine cart surrounded by splinters of what were once wooden crates.

"H-hello?" Sitara struggled to get out, her voice ragged with emotion. "I'm here… I came to help." Her voice had lowered to a whisper. The sudden appearance of a dirty, tear streaked face appeared from behind the cart, blinking against the light.

Relief flooded through Sitara and she staggered toward the trembling girl. "Wait there- I'm coming." She whispered. She tried not to think about the bodies she tripped over or the blood now covering her shoes. Instead she focused on getting the girl out of there.

By the time she reached the girl she had to rest her hands on the cold mine cart, adrenalin and panic had made her breathing erratic. In the moment she paused to control her breath she took in the appearance of the girl. With her dirty hair falling from its binding braids, and small frame, Sitara put her age to be around five.

The girl whimpered and held her shaking arms up towards Sitara, shattering her heart. Sitara blinked back her own tears and pulled the girl into her arms, perching her on a hip and holding her close. Sitara murmured soothing words as she tried to carefully avoid the bodies strewn across the ground. They were halfway to the doorway when a cacophony of snarls came from the darkness.

The girl's arms tightened around Sitara's neck and she trembled in fear. Sitara used the flashlight, hoping to find nothing hidden in the darkness.

She was wrong.

The light shined on a thick billowing smoke coming from the ground and from that smoke creatures with long claws and teeth pulled themselves free of the solid rock floor. They snapped and snarled, a hideous gleam shined in their black eyes.

Sitara felt fear freeze her limbs and her mind went numb. For a moment only the sound of snapping teeth and growls filled her ears. It took the little girl hiding her face in Sitara's shoulder and whispering a prayer to force her mind and body into action.

She thought quickly of all her training with Gladiolus and she tried to conjure fire to use against the daemons. Her first attempt failed as she lost concentration. Her failure cost her dearly as the daemons threw themselves at her, swinging their clawed hands wildly.

Sitara barely stumbled backward in time and she knew she would have to set the girl down.

"Sweetie, I'm going to get us out of here. I'm only going to set you down for a moment, just long enough to get rid of them." Sitara rushed to say, her eyes never leaving the daemons watching them, waiting for their next move.

The girls shook her head wildly and began to cry but Sitara forced herself to set the girl down on the ground and tried to concentrate. With her flashlight shaking in her hand she tried once more, willing herself to conjure fire, as much as she could. The blast thrown at the daemons raged hotly, causing the creatures to squeal and run wildly. One of them collapsed as flames consumed them until it disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The other two managed to brush off the flames and Sitara's heart sank when they turned their wild eyes back on her.

"Didn't like that? Perhaps you prefer to freeze." She said hoarsely, her fear and use of elemancy quickly draining her stamina. "Stay close to me little one." She said quietly to the girl who wrapped her small arms around one of Sitara's legs. Taking a deep breath she gathered her fraying strength and conjured ice, turning the room white as the remaining daemons froze solid.

Taking the moment to search for a weapon, Sitara picked up a heavy metal pipe and putting as much force into her swing as she could, she brought the pipe downward onto one of the frozen daemons, shattering into thousands of shards that disappeared into puffs of smoke.

The remaining daemon began to melt and she knew it would be free in a matter of moments. Breathing heavily, Sitara prepared to do the same to the last one, raising her weapon high.

"Sitara?" the voice of Nyx echoed from the first room.

Sitara paused her eyes looking towards the voice. She could see a beam of light, and relief nearly melted her arms.

"Nyx! We're in here." She called back.

In the time of her distraction the daemon shook off the last remaining effects of being frozen and lunged toward Sitara. Her eyes widened and she finished swinging her pipe, catching the creature on the side of the head. The blow had severely weakened it but it stubbornly lunged toward her again. Sitara swung with the last remaining shards of her strength. The daemon rolled across the ground limply and disappeared just as Nyx walked into the room.

"Nyx… you- you're here." She whispered, trying to control her breathing. She heard the sound of his boots approaching quickly. "Be- be careful of the people…" She tried to warn him, her eyes locked on him.

His expression was shrouded in shadows but she could see the fear etched into his eyes. When he reached her he quickly pulled her against him and held her tightly with hands pressed against her back. Her weakened body trembled and she had to clench her hands in the folds of his cloak.

"I see them. Let's get out of here." He murmured against her ear and tried to pull back. Sitara clutched him to her, a small choking sound coming from somewhere in her chest. She was still struggling to control her adrenaline flooded body, trying to comprehend that they were ok and that she had managed to fight off three daemons. "Princess… we have to get out of here. Drautos is leaving with or without us."

Sitara forced herself to see reason, his familiar voice bringing reassurance and stability to her emotions.

"There's a girl… we can't leave her. We-" Sitara pulled back and looked around at the bodies barely visible in the darkness. "We can't leave any of them…" She whispered.

Nyx rubbed his hands over her arms. "Shhh. We will take the little girl with us to Insomnia. The others… we will be back for them when it's safer."

Sitara looked up at him, searching his expression. He nodded in assurance to her silent question, and she returned the acknowledgement then stepped back and waited for him to swiftly swing the little girl into his arms. When he held his free hand out to her she placed her shaking one in it and he guided them out of the mine.

The setting sun burned against her eyes and it took several moments to adjust to the light. She stumbled against Nyx as he urged her into a jog, but she could see the waiting vehicles. Her blood hummed with the urgency to reach them. To feel safe.

As they ran, the doors to one of them slid open and Nyx urged Sitara toward it, helping her inside. Breathing rapidly in relief and exhaustion, Sitara sat heavily in an open seat and held her hands out to the little girl. She readily flung herself from Nyx's arms and into Sitara's, crying into her shoulder with deep sobs.

Lost in a world where it was just herself and the child, Sitara closed her eyes and held the girl tightly as the van began to roll around from the destroyed town. When she opened them she found Nyx seated across from her, watching her with his sad blue eyes.

Her heart shattered for the little girl and for Nyx. Noctis. For Laylie and Libertus and everyone the Empire has brought pain and suffering to.

"We were too late…" She whispered.

Nyx shook his head slightly, his gaze moving to the girl in her arms.

"No… you made it just in time."

* * *

It pained Nyx to see Sitara with shadows in her eyes, her lips pressed into a thin line, and hands clenched. He stood to the side of the unloading bay, watching as the little girl she had rescued was taken away from her arms for a medical examination and rest.

He could see Sitara had wanted to protest, to keep the girl wrapped in her arms, but deep inside she must have known that letting the girl go in order to receive the proper care that she needed was the right thing to do.

She remained standing near the doorway where the girl had disappeared behind. Every now and then someone would shoot her a curious look though he doubted many of the people there would know who she was.

Nyx moved to a nearby crate and sat down heavily, waiting for the crowd to disperse, his gaze never leaving Sitara. He waited for her for many reasons. He wanted to comfort her and be comforted. He wanted to reassure himself that she was safe and unharmed. But the main reason he waited for her, he knew she would need to talk about what happened. Even if she didn't know… he knew.

After some time had passed Sitara glanced around as if unsure what she was supposed to do next. When her gaze fell on him, she joined him with slow steps, her shoulders held loose. Without a word she sat beside him and dropped her forehead against his shoulder.

Nyx wrapped his arm around her waist, pausing to see if anyone was paying them any attention but he found the garage for the most part empty. She rested against him in silence while he held onto the words tumbling around in his mind. He wanted to tell her how terrified he'd ben of finding her broken body down in the mine. Shout at her for being so reckless. Whisper how brave she is.

But all those could wait for her to claw her way from the dark place he knew her mind was at.

"Can I go with you?" She said at last in a faint voice.

It took a moment for Nyx to comprehend what she meant and when he did he knew he was in dangerous territory. The kind that you couldn't come back from and had the power to either destroy your life or give it new meaning.

During his hesitation she lifted her head from his shoulder to meet his gaze. "I don't want to be alone tonight… I _can't_ be alone with- with everything still so- fresh."

Nyx sighed and pulled her with him as he stood. "You need to talk. We both need to talk."

With the gentle glow of lamplight guiding the way, Nyx and Sitara walked in silence. His apartment building was only a few blocks away, but they stopped at a small sandwich shop and picked up a couple of hot sandwiches just before it closed for the night.

When they entered his apartment, he rushed to set down the paper bag on the small dining table before turning to watch Sitara as she took in her surroundings. She seemed to be hugging herself tightly as she moved closer to examine the pictures and newspaper clippings he'd pinned to a board.

He'd just begun to appreciate the view of her acquainting herself with his home when he noticed several empty bottles on the coffee table and panicked.

"Sorry about the mess… Libertus was over yesterday and well… wasn't really expecting company. I know it's not much, especially compared to the Citadel, but well… its home." Nyx rushed to say as he gathered up the glass bottles.

Sitara's eyes gleamed in amusement as she watched him fumble the bottles into the nearby trashcan.

"No need to apologize Ulric. Ignis and I gave up long ago trying to instill a sense of order and appreciation for cleanliness in Noctis He's a walking disaster compared to you so hold your shoulders proudly." Sitara looked away from him and back to the pictures.

Nyx shifted uncomfortably as he realized just how bare his apartment walls were. He remembered how colorful and pristine her room had been. "We should eat before the food gets cold…" He said in hopes of distracting them both from his meager décor.

Sitara nodded weakly and sat on one of the dining chairs while he wrapped their meal. Once he nudged her portion closer to her she swallowed thickly and looked away.

"I don't think I can eat." She whispered.

Nyx nodded in understanding and finished the bite he had already taken.

"We can talk first if it will make you feel better."

Sitara met his gaze with bewildered eyes.

"What is there to feel better about? Innocent people were- were slaughtered. I hardly believe talking about it is going to make me feel better." She set a clenched fist on the table and leaned forward. "And if it's a fatherly lecture you have in mind, please save it. I'd rather hear it from my father and not you."

Nyx sighed internally. He'd learned through his training that anger was a sign of grief, he only wondered if she knew that.

"Fine, I'll save my breath on how reckless and idiotic it was to go off alone. I cut straight to the part where I tell you that I know it's hard. It's incredibly difficult to accept the fact that you can't save everyone. No matter how hard you try."

She stared at him in silence as tears turned her eyes glassy before pushing herself from the chair and pacing the length of his apartment.

"No matter how hard I try." She muttered before whirling on him as he stood as well. "We hardly tried at all! We have defenseless people living in the outlands! Growing the crops and harvesting the materials we here in Insomnia need. We need a better way to defend them against Niflhiem! We were too late. Too late Nyx."

Nyx noticed her hands shaking as she began to crumble. Swiftly he pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. He ran a hand down the length of her frazzled braid before sweeping an arm down to the back of her knees and lifting her into his arms before sitting in his lounging chair with her across his lap.

She'd stopped crying by then and lay with her cheek resting against his shoulder.

"The blood on my shoes… it's theirs." She said quietly, fidgeting with one of the buttons on his uniform jacket. "I tripped on a man… I think he was a man at least. But the worst part were the eyes… I could still see the fear… the pain… forever frozen in his eyes. They were blue. Like yours."

"What about the girl's eyes? What color were they?"

"They were… brown. Like dark chocolate."

"What did you see in them?"

"Terror. Anguish. Relief…"

"What you did was insane and stupid. You know that, I know that. But because you followed your instinct with the kind of bravery that legends are made of… that little girl will live on and because of her experiences she will make a difference. You made a difference." He hoped the words would bring her a small piece of acceptance.

They fell into silence and Nyx began to relax, his arms rested around Sitara's waist loosely and the warmth of her resting against him brought out a sense of contentment. He closed his eyes and acknowledged that he enjoyed the unfamiliar feeling.

Long moments had drifted by and Nyx began to search for a way to check if she were still awake. Her hair hid her eyes and she'd stopped playing with his buttons some time ago. He'd already resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be eating his sandwich and began to allow himself to succumb to the exhaustion weighing on his eyelids.

He knew both Libertus and Crowe would be disappointed in him for not taking advantage of the situation and falling asleep instead. Here he sat with the woman he was beginning to realize he cared for deeply, curled up on his lap. And instead of tilting her chin up and kissing her with all the feelings he had stored away deep inside, he secretly hopped she was asleep.

He didn't want to be faced with making the decision of giving into his desires or rejecting hers if she presented them. He couldn't say for sure that Sitara would want him back but Crowe had already assured him that Sitara looked at him the way he looked at her. Something that was already nearly too insane for him to consider but he allowed himself too anyways.

Nyx stilled his thoughts as Sitara shifted slightly and tilted her head back enough to meet her gaze with his.

"I wanted to tell you Nyx… after what happened today… I'm so thankful that you survived all those years ago. As I went into that mine… I went in with thoughts of Laylie, your family, and your home. I'm going to find a way to stop this from happening. I promise."

She looked so sad and determined and her words shifted something inside of him. With his heart beating wildly he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. A moment later he felt her tilt her chin up and her lips met his.

Everything in him froze. His heart, his breath, even his thoughts as the warmth from her lips spread rapidly through his body. His lack of participation must have registered with Sitara for she pulled away and looked at him searchingly.

Nyx's mind fumbled to search for something to say but all he could do was stare back at her in surprise but she looked at him sadly.

"Forgive me Nyx…" She looked away and pushed herself from his lap. "I'll take that as my sign to leave."

The sound of his apartment door shutting spurred him into action and he followed her out to the street.

"Sitara wait…" He began but she didn't pause.

"We're friends Nyx and I'm sorry for taking advantage of that. I'm sorry for putting you in such a position." She called over her shoulder. "Think nothing of it… please."

Nyx shook his head, cursing his stupidity and her stubbornness. Breaking into a jog he caught up with her under a lamppost and pulled her to a stop. He silently marveled at how steady his hand was as he tilted her chin up and meeting her lips again with his.

Countless different feelings rushed through his mind and body as his eyes closed and the taste and scent of her filled him. When he pulled back he kept her close and finally found the words he'd been trying to find since they returned to Insomnia.

"No, we're not friends. We're something else… something that I don't think would have the approval of your father but we'll worry about that another day. You're seventeen-"

"I turn eighteen in less than a month."

"Fine- eighteen. You've been through hell today and no you shouldn't be alone. But you shouldn't be with me. You should be with your family… not me. Maybe someday I'll have the right to be the one you turn to. But I don't." Nyx knew he wasn't making much sense but he hopped she understood anyways.

Sitara sighed and stepped back. "If that's how you feel Nyx. If that's all… I think I'll return home now. As you wished."

Nyx noticed the tone of her voice was flat and her eyes were filled with some emotion that he couldn't name.

"I'll walk you there." He said and moved to pick up her hand but she pushed them into her jacket pockets.

"You know what? I can see the Citadel doors from here. There's no need for you to come any further." She said quietly and began to back away. "Thank you for the sandwich… I'll be seeing you Ulrich."

Nyx was left with little choice but to watch her turn and walk away. He waited until she disappeared into her home before returning to his. It wasn't until after he shut and locked his door before leaning back against it did he begin to realize the look in her eye had been regret.

* * *

After the doors to the Citadel clicked closed behind her, Sitara leaned against them wearily and covered her face with trembling hands. She had left one storm behind and was not prepared for the one she was now entering.

She'd taken a chance on Nyx, a chance that he would finally choose her over father, and while the kiss he had chased her down to bestow on her had given her hope, he'd quickly extinguished it with his heartfelt words.

She knew they were young, too young to be in love. But while he wanted to wait and take things slow, she didn't have that luxury.

Sitara dragged her hands from her face and took a deep breath. With hard won strength she pushed all her feelings for Nyx into a mental box and prepared herself for the next confrontation.

Sitara didn't bother going to her room. She knew the moment she stepped inside, her father would summon her, despite the late hour. She was mentally and physically exhausted but decided to join him in the throne room anyways.

She ignored the curious eyes of the late night guards and entered the dimly lit throne room. Her father was seated on the stairs below his throne, his elbows rested on knees and his hands were clasped.

Though he didn't look up at her, she knew that he was aware of her presence so she waited in silence unapologetically.

"I don't know where I went wrong Sitara… to raise such a selfish daughter." He said quietly, disappointment dripping from his words. At last he looked up at her with a cold look.

"If it's selfish to do what I have to in order to do what I feel is right… then yes, I'm selfish. I am because I have to be, otherwise I'll be waiting around until you decide what I should be."

"You're actions have consequences that not even I have can stave away… I have put off the Council for as long as I can in regards to your future. I have tried to keep you safe. Now the Council has made demands after your foolishness…" During his pause Sitara felt her heart drop and her blood run cold. Accordo has reached out, they wish to strengthen our bonds against Niflhiem."

Sitara shook her head wildly and turned away from her father.

"Accordo is already under their control."

"And with you married to First Secretary Claustra's son their control will slip. Renew the people's fight against the Empire." Regis's voice had turned from cold and angry to pleading.

"Is this to be my punishment for wanting to save my people?" Sitara said in a choked voice.

"This was the inevitable Sitara… you know that. I'm telling you now because the Council fears the constant peril you put yourself in will…" Regis trailed off but Sitara knew how to finish the words so she turned to face him with an angry glare.

"They fear that I'll die before they can get their use out of me." She said in a venomous voice. "What if I'm already in love with someone the Council wouldn't approve of?"

Regis looked at her with sad eyes, seeming older than he should have.

"If these were different times, I'd proudly walk you down the aisle to a groom of your own choice… but our situation is getting increasingly desperate. The time has come for you, as Princess of Lucis to help her people."

A frustration unlike anything she'd ever felt before filled Sitara and she threw her hands into the air.

"I have been trying to help them! Why do you think I went out there today? I walked through blood and fought off daemons to pull a little girl out of that mine. I don't have to be married in order to be useful!"

Regis only shook his head. "You were never meant to put yourself in that kind of danger. And you know this. Otherwise you wouldn't have to sneak away in order to help them."

Tears burned her eyes and Sitara felt the fight leaving her. She was trapped and never escaping.

"How did you know? How did you know I was out there?"

"A member of the Kingsglaive informed me."

Sitara shook her head and backed away towards the door.

"Of course he did. If you've nothing else for me, then I believe I should pack. At least I'll be away from here."

Sitara was relieved that her father didn't stop her but then again it broke her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

AN/ Want to truly thank Megacarroll for some of the ideas they hit my way. Thank you!

A Princess Abroad

"Just so that I understand this correctly… I'm to travel to a country that I have never been to, to live amongst people I have never met, and I'm going alone. Along with that, I must leave my dearest Rolly behind. You do see how cruel this is of you… do you not?" Sitara said quietly as she ran her hand over Rolly's fur. He gave a small whine as he watched the commotion throughout Sitara's bedroom.

The sun had hardly tinted the cloudy sky the morning after her horrific experience in the mines when several of the Citadel's servants had entered with empty trunks. Sitara would have liked to express her displeasure at their early appearance but she had already been awake, sleep eluding her through the long hours of the night.

Upon their request to enter Sitara had remained silent, doing nothing more than opening the door for them before returning to her window seat where she had spent what had remained of her night, Rolly offering what comfort he could with his constant and warm presence.

After a short time had passed, Regis entered the quiet room, pulling the seat from her vanity near to where she sat. The servants continued to carefully pack clothing and belongings that Sitara could have truly cared less about taking with her. Sitara refused to acknowledge his presence for it pained her to have him near her.

After a moment of tense silence her father had begun to lay out the timeline of her future and added adjustments to her travels. Sitara had listened in stony silence, not truly surprised by much of what he had to say. Until he revealed that she must leave Rolly behind. At this demand Sitara broke her silence.

"It pains me to part the two of you but yes… you must leave your dog behind. Secretary Claustra's son is allergic." Regis said gently, his eyes wide and apologetic. "Noctis will take good care of him for you, and he will be here when you come to visit."

" _Why would I come visit?"_ Sitara thought angry, the words fighting to come out but with a strength she didn't know she'd had she remained composed and dropped her eyes to the dark head laid across her lap.

"If that's all father, then I suppose I'll see you in ten months for the day of my wedding."

Regis sighed and stood to follow her wishes. After he'd returned his seat to its place he looked back at his daughter.

"This time is for you to grow to know your intended. I know your anger and hurt are, in your opinion justified but please… do not use them to keep yourself from finding happiness with Irvin Claustra if you are able. Life is much too frail to spend it bitter and petulant."

Sitara didn't respond to his departing fatherly advice, instead focusing caustically on what a ridiculous name _Irvin_ was. After Regis left, the room was once again left in silence save for the rustle of clothing being packed away.

By midmorning Sitara was dressed warmly and deemed ready to depart. As her last trunk was locked and carried out, Sitara did the same with her emotions. She forced her anger, fear, and sadness into a box and locked it. All that was left was emptiness and an expressionless façade.

It helped, when the time came to say her goodbyes to Rolly and her brother. Noctis stayed home from school in order to join her at the Siren's Port, Insomnia's only port, to see her off. As he'd given her a tight hug and promised to take good care of Rolly. Sitara felt the lock on her boxed up emotions beginning to weaken so she pulled away, gave Rolly one last ear scratch and joined the Crownsguard who was to deliver her to Altissia. Her stomach heaved uncomfortably at the movements caused by the waves and quickly found her seat.

"How long will you be gone?" Noctis asked after kneeling on the dock.

"You'll have to ask father." Sitara replied quietly.

"Why didn't he come to see you off?"

Sitara tried not to let her hurt and anger show to her little brother so she pasted something close to a smile across her lips and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Again, you'll have to ask him little brother. But it's better this way. Now remember, stay out of my room… unless Rolly wants to go in there. Also, you're to call him by his proper name. Remind Prompto as well." Sitara tried to say in a teasing voice but the burn of tears threatened to shatter her façade of strength.

Drawing a steadying breath she gave a nod to the waiting Crownsguard and pulled her coat around her tightly. The nameless Crownsguard started the boat and they began to move away from the dock, Sitara twisted around to see the two figures of her brother and Rolly watching her departure and a second Crownsguard waiting to take Noctis back to the Citadel.

Sitara couldn't help but wonder why there was a distinct covert feeling to her departure. When the boat passed through the harbor gates, the King's Wall blocked all view of her home so a heavy hearted Sitara turned back to face the wind blowing through her hair.

She couldn't resist watching the cold winter waves roll past. The dark clouds of the early morning remained throughout the day and Sitara welcomed them. She didn't want to admire the pretty picture a happily sparkling sea would have made. No, she preferred the clouds and didn't care if it was cliché of her or not. Just days away from turning eighteen and her life was no longer her own, therefore she deserved to find the company of dark clouds preferable to a shining sun.

She did find relief in the fact that her stomach seemed to have adjusted quickly to the roll of the waves. The exhaustion from a horrifying day and a sleepless night at last caught up with the Princess merely an hour into her travels and she drifted off with a fur lined blanket wrapped around her shoulders and cold wind turning her cheeks red.

When Sitara awoke she found they were just coming into view of the most breathtaking place she'd ever seen. The city of Altissia was grandly sculpted to take advantage of its location upon the sea. Even with the thick clouds hovering above, the city seemed to shine proudly. A beacon.

Just as her departure from Insomnia had been quiet and quick, so was her arrival in Altissia. A couple of young men and women waited for her boat to come to a stop before getting right to the business of unloading her processions.

With her stomach a nervous knot she studied one of the young men, wondering when she would meet this _Irvin_ , or his mother, the First Secretary. However none of her greeting party seemed to fit her expectations and none introduced themselves. As her last trunk was settled on the dock her escort gave a short bow before leaving her standing at the docks edge.

Sitara wanted to cry out as he left but she bit her lip, forcing herself to hold it inside and watched as the black and white boat disappeared over the horizon. Her last link to her home was gone, leaving her in the care of strangers. The sound of her trunks being carried away hardly registered and it was the same with the sound of a gentle clearing of someone's throat, seeking her attention.

She ignored the person, not wishing to take her eyes from the direction of her home.

" _Can you truly call a place that tossed you aside a home?"_ As she had this thought it dawned on Sitara that all this time she had been so desperate to leave Insomnia, even if it were for a little while, and now that she'd been forced to leave she would give anything to be back.

"Excuse me, Princess Sitara-"

"Don't call me that." Sitara interrupted the woman speaking to her with a roughness to her voice that hadn't been there the day before.

"Ah- as you wish ma'am. If you'll come along, I'll be escorting you to your rooms."

Sitara gave the horizon one last moment of her time before turning toward the young woman waiting for her. As she followed the woman to a small rowboat the sound of her phone receiving a notification sounded from her deep coat pocket.

The sound caused her heart to jump and she quickly pulled it free. Her hands began to tremble and she stopped in the middle of the street at the sight of Nyx's name across the screen. Every particle of her being was split between wanting to know what was in his message, and wanting to throw her phone into the water.

"Ma'am?"

Sitara looked up from her phone, blinking back the sting of tears.

"This is the boat that will take you to the First Secretary's chateau. If you'll allow me to help you settle aboard..." The woman spoke with thinly masked pity, reminding Sitara that she was not in an envious position.

Sitara decided that she'd make a decision about her phone at a later date and hid it away once more. Instead she focused on the layout of the city, quietly amazed with the use of boats rather than automobiles.

* * *

For the eighth time since he sat at the usual table outside their usual restaurant, Nyx tried to subtly check his phone for any sign from Sitara.

"Alright, I can't take this anymore. Spill it." Crowe drawled from her spot across the table. When Nyx looked at her she popped a chip dripping in cheese sauce into her mouth and chewed slowly.

Nyx wanted to deny that there was anything to 'spill' but he knew it wouldn't work on Crowe. She always had an uncanny way of knowing there was drama afoot.

"Sitara isn't returning my message-"

"What did you do?"

Nyx tried not to flinch at the accusatory look in Crowe's eyes but he held strong and gave a quick rundown of his misadventure with Sitara several days before. When he finished he was left with Crowe staring at him with wide eyes.

"You're telling me that Sitara was ready and willing and you're so stubbornly noble that you show her the damn door? Fuck, Ulric, I wouldn't speak to you either! In fact, I think for her sake I shouldn't!"

Nyx rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Yea well that's not helping. I know that it was insane- I get it. But she's… and I'm… I sometimes wonder if she sees me for me or if I'm just the first guy that didn't treat her like she's a Princess. She hates it."

"You're an idiot. What do you think turning her away is telling her? That's called treating her like a Princess who doesn't know her own mind. You're not giving her enough credit Ulric and it's incredibly unfair of you. What did you text her? Maybe there's still a chance to fix this."

"The next day, I asked her if she got any sleep."

Crowe shook her head and muttered under her breath. Before anymore could be said a roughly panting Libertus came jogging down the sidewalk toward them. When he reached the table he dropped into a vacant chair with wide eyes.

"Have either of you seen todays newspaper?" Libertus asked in a rush.

"Nope, been here for most of lunch listening to Nyx make an ass of himself." Crowe said frankly.

Libertus glanced between a silently glaring Nyx and Crowe.

"I want to hear all about it- but later. Right now there's something you two need to see." Libertus dropped a rolled up newspaper next to Nyx's glass of tea. Crowe leaned over her seat to read the bold headline along with Nyx.

 **Lucis Princess Abroad**

 _ **A source within the Citadel has revealed that Princess Sitara, in a very quiet departure, has been sent to Accordo on what was called a diplomatic mission. This leaves one to wonder just what is involved with this diplomatic mission left in the precious hands of our Princess. If memory serves correct, the Great Lady Camelia Claustra has a very handsome, very eligible son. Are wedding bells soon to be sounding from across the sea? The Princess wouldn't be the first of the royal Caelum children to have marriage arranged for them. King Regis has already made such an alliance between our own Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya Fleuret of Tenebrae. There had been much speculation over the years on whether King Regis would do the same to his other child so this new development is more than expected. The next question is, when we will have the official announcement of this union between our two nations. And just what advantages will it being us? With Accordo under the firm fist of the Empire, who can say that this will truly benefit us at all….**_

Nyx read the article in stunned silence. When he finished he desperately read it again, his stomach sinking with each word.

"What advantages will it bring us? Are they joking?" Crowe snapped out, falling back into her seat.

The memory of Sitara looking at him as she backed away from him, leaving him behind, flashed through his mind. The regret that had been in her eyes was clear and now he felt it himself.

"I did this… she took a chance on me and I told her to wait." Nyx closed his eyes tightly. "I couldn't take the chance that she truly knew what she wanted and now it's too late. I chose this for her."

"Do you think she put up a fight?" Crowe asked quietly.

"Why would she? I didn't give her anything to fight for."

Nyx began to realize that his heart was breaking. He would never see Sitara again as she once was. Eyes glimmering with humor and a cunning smile only meant for him. If their paths were to ever cross in the future, Nyx wasn't certain he would do.

His friends remained silent with Libertus setting a hand on Nyx's shoulder. Nyx didn't want the comfort. He wanted to go back in time. To give Sitara a reason to stand strong against her father's will. To keep her in his arms and never let her go.

* * *

"Bored, bored, bored. I'mmmmm bored, bored, bored." Sitara sang miserably from her sprawled position across a shiny leather sofa positioned near the fireplace in the manors impressive library. She lay with her feet hanging over the arm of one end, a hand flopped lazily on the rich rug and an open book laid open across her face.

Nearly two weeks in the Claustra manor had passed and in that timeframe she'd met her future mother in law once and her intended none. Camelia had been a fiercely formal encounter where she'd revealed that her son was on a retreat to in inner islands of Accordo but would be returning soon. She'd given Sitara a business like welcome and free reign of the grounds.

However, Camelia had requested that until the formal announcement was to be made, to stay within the manor. For her own safety. Within the first day Sitara had explored all the manor had to offer. It was beautiful and grand and boring. There were no animals, the garden was covered in snow, and the television had little to offer beyond local news.

Her room was cleanly decorated and truly pretty but it left her feeling cold. The new room did nothing to stave off her nightmares, dreams that she could never remember but leaving her awake in the middle of the night and terrified of falling back asleep. The only place where she felt closer to home was the library. After spending so much of her life in the Citadels library, Sitara figured she would have hated it the most. The opposite was the fact.

With so much free time at her disposal, her misery and longing for home often reared its ugly head, encouraging Sitara with her disdain for her new home. And with thoughts of home came thoughts of Nyx, and with thoughts of Nyx came anger and heartbreak, and the need to distract herself, allowing her the chance to box the emotions back up.

As much as the library made her feel welcome, she had to say the Claustra families taste in books left something to be desired. The shelves were filled with books about every possible subject. Literature, mathematics, history. Books about the sciences and magic. Everything seemed to be purposed toward learning or researching, and none of it for pleasure.

Sitara wanted- no _needed_ a book where the heroine is forced into an impossible situation but by the end of the story she's got everything figured out and gets her happy ending.

Then came thoughts of her own impossible situation. An impending marriage to a mysteriously missing fiancé, the constant threat of the Empire… the fact that she was in love with a man she could never have. She'd known it was foolish and would bring her pain but at some point she no longer cared-

Sitara sighed, trying to force her mind back away from Nyx and toward Irvin. A wave of irritation spread through her.

"Honestly what kind of man doesn't even present himself when his fiancé arrives? I've a mind to speak with Camelia about this absurdity." Sitara muttered against the pages of the book still laid across her face.

The sudden sound of falling books caused Sitara to roll off the couch, her book falling with a thump. She looked around the side of the couch slowly for the source of the disturbance but none could be found.

"Who's there? I warn you… I've been trained by one of the deadliest warriors in the world. I could freeze this library with the snap of my fingers!" Sitara called out nervously. She mentally made a note to take back the comment about Gladiolus being the greatest warrior should he mentally sense she were giving him a complement.

"Please don't! I'm sorry! I didn't realize anyone would be in here and when you spoke you startled me and I dropped several of the books I was carrying." A quiet voice came from beyond one of the book shelves, revealing the intruder to be a man.

"That's all well and good but you had better show yourself. I won't make the demand again."

A moment later a young man stepped into view holding his hands up slightly. The first thing Sitara noticed about him was that he didn't look well. He was painfully thin for his height, a pale pallor heightened with shadows hollowing his eyes. Despite his frail appearance his pale hair was lively with curls and paired with bright honey colored yes shining behind a pair of spectacles.

"It seems in you startling me, I startled you." He said, a small smile curving his lips.

Sitara realized that she was still hiding behind the couch and quickly stood, snapping her hands to her hips. "I wasn't startled. Merely cautious. Who are you? I've been coming here for weeks and never been disturbed." A knot of dread weight on Sitara's chest that he could very well be her missing fiancé.

"Oh! Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Casten. You must be Princess Sitara. I've heard quite a bit about you."

Sitara felt a wave of relief that he wasn't the missing Irvin. She sank back onto the couch with a sigh. "Thank the gods. I feared you were Irvin."

"Why would you fear that?" Casten asked as he moved to the high back chair just in her view.

"I'm to be married to him but I've never met him. Just now you made me realize that I hope he never returns from wherever he is… So long as he remains away then all of this isn't real and I can tell myself that I'm just away on vacation." Sitara paused, sudden embarrassment burning her. "Please forget I said any of that. You probably know him." Sitara tilted her head to see Casten wave a hand.

"Think nothing of it. I do know the fellow though and I have it on good authority that he feels similarly."

Sitara frowned slightly. "You told me your name but have yet to reveal what you're doing here."

Casten sat up straighter and pushed his glasses back in a way that reminded her of Ignis. "I live here. Part of the family. I apologize for not being here upon your arrival… It must be difficult for you… being so far from home and amongst strangers."

Sitara sighed and slouched down with her gaze locked on the dancing flames in the fireplace. "It truly has been. Not as much being away from home as how bored I am. I thought that I was useless before but here… more than ever. At least at home I had finally found something I was passionate about. But all on the whim of my father and Camelia, I was whisked away here to waste away." The more Sitara spoke about the situation the more her control slipped and she soon found herself pacing before the fire. "I had to leave everything behind. My work, my family, my friends. My dog Rolly, and- and Ny-"Sitara stopped herself from saying his name but she couldn't stop the tear that slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry for dropping this on you." Sitara looked at Casten who listened with a somber expression. "I suppose your safe, I have no fear of drawing close you and I assume it's the same for you."

"No need to apologize. I sympathize with your situation, and I want you to think of me as your friend. If ever you need to vent, I'm here."

"That's a very generous offering to give a stranger."

Casten shrugged. "Have you considered just calling off the engagement?"

"I will. I just need to find a way to do it without putting either country at risk. I was once- very long ago- quite willing to do my duty as Lucis princess and marry whomever my father picked out… but things have changed since I was a little girl. I want… well there's a lot I want, and it probably isn't wise to reveal all of them to my fiancés relative." She managed to give Casten a small smile which he answered with an agreeable nod.

The two fell into a companionable silence before Sitara's stomach began to rumble with the signs of hunger.

"Princess Sitara, I find myself quite famished… would you join me for dinner?"

"The first rule of being my friend is that you cannot call me Princess. I dislike it immensely. But yes, I'm rather hungry myself. I'm sure you heard the signs for yourself."

Casten pushed himself from his chair and offered his arm to Sitara. She hesitated, taking the moment to study his expression, which seemed pleasant if not guarded. Sitara reminded herself that he was a friend. Her only friend.

With this in mind she slipped a hand around his waiting arm.

"It would be nice to have some company for a change."

"Are you saying that moth- you've been here for two weeks and haven been eating alone all this time?" Casten asked in a shocked voice as they made their way toward the kitchens.

"I have. I meet servants a few times a day as they go about their duties. Met Camelia once. It's been quite lonely. And boring."

"I truly regret my delay in returning home more now than ever. Well, my new friend Sitara, I'll do everything in my power to ensure that you have myself for as much company as you desire."

Sitara answered Casten with a quick smile, finding him refreshingly charming.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Several days had dragged by with Sitara still drowning in boredom only now there was the constant presence of Casten. She'd learned that he was quite the researcher and where she would pour over the libraries extensive book shelves searching for a story that would take her far away from there, he would pull out book after book across a wide range of subjects.

What exactly he was researching she wasn't sure as he'd been surprisingly vague on the subject, even when she'd offered to help. Instead she would end up with a book on magical theory, attempting to force herself to read it while her new friend remained quietly focused on his own task.

And a relationship that Sitara had hoped would bring her a small sense of happiness quickly became stale. Casten was indeed still charming but only in very rare moments. Most of the energy that his illness hadn't sapped away from him was spent with his research, leaving very little available in keeping her amused. The first time Casten answered a question she'd had about the local wildlife, it had been with a hum, and Sitara had felt very put out. It took some time for her to calm down her immediate anger and remind herself that he was not there for her entertainment. And life continued to be dull, allowing thoughts to surface that Sitara preferred to keep locked away.

It was on the third day after Casten's appearance that life took a turn for Sitara.

She stood at one of the tall windows in the library in the early morning, struggling to remember her nightmare from just an hour before. She remembered hearing the sound of fire, the taste of ash in her mouth. And crying as the sound of a man's voice cruelly whispered 'prisoner of darkness' in her ear. After that she would wake with a scream of agony clawing from her chest only for it to come out as a choked sob as she lay in her twisted sheets crying.

"Ah, I see that you're up early." Casten spoke from the doorway as he entered.

"I'm rarely asleep. I simply tend to stay in my room until a more reasonable hour." Sitara spoke quietly.

"I see… well, I'll just be over here doing some-"

"Research. Yes, I suspected that you might be." Sitara couldn't keep the irritation out of her voice. She was tired, bored, and miserable, and the fact that Casten didn't challenge her or even ask about why she would be in such a poor mood only encouraged her disposition. But she left him to his own devices and he left her to her melancholy.

Soon after the sun at last rose into the winter sky, breakfast was announced. Sitara welcomed the distraction, allowing Casten to escort her as had become habit.

"There's a delivery for you ma'am." One of the staff said to Sitara after she'd taken her seat at the table.

"Thank you, you may leave it here." Sitara said with her heart beating quickly. From the corner of her eye she could see Casten looking on curiously as she peeled back the packing tape and peered inside. A startled laugh escaped at the sight of several cases of _Hearts in Your Eyes_ , seasons one through three.

"A welcome gift I take it?" Casten asked before taking a sip of coffee.

"Very welcome indeed." Sitara said breathily.

"Is it from King Regis?"

At the mention of her father, Sitara's smile slipped but after a quick investigation of the package failed to reveal the identity of a sender Sitara shook her head.

"No, I can't say I know who this is from at all. My brother? But he would at least have taken credit for this."

"Perhaps one of your friends then."

His words teased Sitara with the possibility- but no. She shook her head. Though surely the news of her departure had spread across Insomnia, and after the way things had ended between them…

"I need to do something. Enjoy your breakfast Casten." Sitara rushed to say as she picked up her box and quickly limped for the hallway. When she reached her room, she dug her phone from the deep drawer she'd hidden it in and connected it to its charger.

While she waited for it to turn on she paced restlessly, reaching for a few strands of hair to twist around her finger.

"Why am I doing this to myself?" She whispered to herself, a hint of desperation marked her voice. "I should just accept the gifts and not read anything into who might have sent them. It's going to hurt either way so why am I doing this?"

The sound of her phone at last turning on chimed, causing Sitara to freeze her pacing and stare of the glowing screen from across the room. Taking a deep breath Sitara decided that she needed to know. She'd take the pain of knowing that he still cared over the agony of not knowing whether he didn't.

With a tremble in her hand she picked up her phone and opened her unread messages. There was about a dozen between Libertus and Crowe, but only two from Nyx. The first one sent on the day of her arrival from Altissia, the one she'd ignored asking her if she'd managed to get any sleep. The second, sent just after midnight, wishing her a happy birthday.

A stunned Sitara sat on the edge of her bed in a surprisingly relieved state of mind. Even if it had been painful for him to reach out to her, someone now out of his reach, Nyx had still done it.

"Maybe I'm reading too much into this, but I'm going to go home anyways, and this time we'll do things my way." Sitara whispered with a newfound determination

For the first time since her arrival in Altissia, Sitara wasn't wasting away in numbness. She spent her birthday in her room watching her favorite show, occasionally pausing to read through her messages and browse her pictures.

She'd opted out of replying to Nyx, deciding that everything she wanted to say could wait until her return. And return she would. She'd already thought of what she would say to Camelia, she just needed to track the woman down and tell her.

The end of season one had just begun to play when a knock sounded on her door, rousing a surprisingly relaxed and calm Sitara from her bed to find a servant waiting on the other side.

"Pardon the intrusion ma'am but Lady Secretary has requested your presence in her study. Would you like me to escort you?"

"No that won't be necessary, I remember the way. Thank you." Sitara said breathlessly. She was no longer calm as she realized her moment had come quicker than she'd expected. As she took the necessary path toward the study she tormented herself over why Camelia had summoned her. Perhaps the missing Irvin had at last returned. Sitara felt sick at the thought.

When she entered the study, she found not Camelia already inside but Casten, who looked just as startled to see her as she was to see him.

"Sitara, you've been summoned as well?"

She noticed he looked especially pale and fragile in that moment as she nodded.

"There's something I must tell you, but I beg you to please… don't be angry with me." He rushed to say as he approached her.

"You're both here, perfect." Camelia said as she strode in from a side door and took her seat behind a grand desk. "Both of you, please be seated. I see you've met, I apologize for not being here for the proper introductions. Council debates have been… heated. Now that Princess Sitara has turn eighteen, it's time to discuss the announcement for the upcoming marriage between the two of you."

Sitara stared back at Camelia with wide eyes before slowly turning them on Casten who had his gaze locked on the floor.

"I wanted to tell you… My full name is Irvin Casten Claustra. I prefer to go by Casten. I feared if you knew who I was then, you wouldn't have received me quite so well. Wouldn't wish to be my friend."

Sitara sighed and rested a hand on his arm, drawing his gaze.

"Part of me is utterly betrayed, make no doubt about that but… I understand. I've been there. I once lied to someone about who I was for fear that he wouldn't wish to be my friend if he knew my true identity. And I didn't exactly have kind things to say about this mysterious Irvin."

Casten's gaze was thankful before turning toward his mother.

"Mother, respectfully, I wish to dissolve any agreement to marry Princess Sitara."

"Casten just what are you saying?" Camelia demanded.

"I like Sitara, but I'll never be the husband she deserves. Not only am I already in love with another but I'm ill." He looked toward Sitara. "I have been for a very long time. It was the cause for me to visit the inner islands, seeking medical care that did very little in improving my health. I'll not waste the best of Sitara's years caring for me."

"Your doctor sent a very optimistic report to me Casten."

"Of course he did, that is his job. Regardless if I were to live for another fifty years, I still refuse to marry Sitara."

Camelia sat with her lips in a thin line, her body tense with displeasure.

"And what are the Princess's wishes?"

Sitara shifted awkwardly before thinking out her response.

"Truly, all I want to do is help my people. My father and council are convinced that the only way I can do that is by marrying. I know different. Here I am nothing but a useless ornament, much like I was there. But that isn't good enough for me. I'm sure you've heard of my misadventures. I never intended to go through with this marriage, but it was what I had to do until I found the means to call it off myself. It seems Casten has beat me."

Camelia looked at her with a new light of respect shining from her eyes.

"As a woman who was not born into power but had to work for it, I can understand your ambitions. Since we're all being honest, there are very few in either of our countries that support this alliance."

Sitara felt a flash of anger.

"Then why are you still willing to go through with it?"

"Because I would see my country free of Niflhiem. With stronger ties to Lucis, we would be closer to achieving freedom."

"Or incite them to retaliate."

Camelia sighed and rubbed the spot between her eyes.

"Which is what the council has been debating. I can see that I'm being rash, which is unlike how I typically am. I think things through and always with the welfare of my people as the priority. These are desperate times and I saw a use for the Lucis army at the price of my son's happiness. I'm sorry Casten. I've been a poor example of a mother for not ever realizing that you had affections for someone else."

Casten waved a hand toward his mother. "Truly we met on my most recent travels, so there's no way you would have known."

Camelia looked between Casten and Sitara, a somewhat defeated look in her eyes.

"If truly neither of you wish for this then I will adhere to your wishes."

With her heart beating wildly, Sitara stood while Casten gave his mother a firm nod. "I want to go home. If ever you need my aid or support, you shall have it but I will no longer be used as a bargaining tool. Words I plan to share with my father upon my arrival."


	10. Chapter 10

Unite and Divide

"Eh not tonight Prompto, it's been forever since I sat down and ate dinner with my dad." Noctis said quietly into his phone as he and Ignis stopped just outside the family dining room, Rolly waiting by his feet. "With it being my sisters first birthday gone, I figure he could use some company." Ignis nod of approval told Noctis that he was doing the right thing.

" _Sure thing man! I'll see you at school tomorrow."_ Prompto's voice sounded from the phone.

After ending the call with a press of his finger, Noctis took a deep breath and sauntered into the dining room. Regis was already seated in his usually spot at the head of the table. Sitara's remained empty, as it had been for weeks now.

"Ah, my son and Ignis. How good it is to have company while one dines." Regis said warmly as the two young men took their seats.

"Yea figured you would be missing Sitara today, so came to hang out with you." Noctis said.

Regis gaze flicked from his son to the empty chair across the chair. "It does pain me to see that chair empty. Especially on her birthday."

Noctis took a large bite out of a buttery roll, ignoring Ignis pointed look over the rim of his glasses. "Have you called her to wish her a good day?"

Regis shifted uncomfortably and focused on the steamed greens soup before him. "Err… no. I have not."

Noctis stared at his father. "Text message? Letter in the mail?" When Regis only shook his head, Noctis was in shock. "Why not?"

Finally, Regis met his gaze again though the expression was unreadable.

"She wouldn't want to hear from me."

"Dad, I spoke with her just a little bit ago. She sounded fine, but I could tell something was going on. What happened between you two?"

Ignis cleared his throat and nodded toward the teenager's uneaten food. "Perhaps it would be best to finish eating. I'm sure you have homework yet to be done."

Noctis almost rolled his eyes until he saw the small wink Ignis sent his way, telling him that perhaps he would receive the answers his father wouldn't give.

Later in the meal, Clarus Amicitia arrived in a flurry of swishing robes. Noctis barely spared him a glance and greeting as the older man leaned close to his father's ear.

"Noctis, Ignis, something has come up. I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your dinner." Regis said quietly as he stood.

They were silent as they watched Regis and Clarus leave the room with long strides.

"Wonder what that was about." Noctis muttered before turning on Ignis. "Alright Specs, what do you know about my sister and dad?"

Ignis sighed and slipped his glasses off to rub a smudge from one of the lenses. "As you may have put together, they are currently not on the best of terms. The Princess Sitara was sent to Altissia to become the wife of First Secretary Camelia's son."

"So, the rumors are true?"

"Yes. Your sister has always known that she was fated for an arranged marriage but as time went on and she grew up she came to realize that she wanted to choose her own fate."

"Which is why she began running away."

Ignis nodded and pushed his glasses back on. "You… have always had a bit more freedom than Sitara. Despite being betrothed at a young age, you were allowed certain things that had been denied to her. Such as going to public school, choosing your own friends, learning to drive, and so on."

"Why?"

"That, I cannot be certain but I have my suspicions. King Regis main concern has always been the safety of your sister and she has always tried to prove that she can take care of herself."

Noctis pushed himself back from the table. "Sounds as if they are both being stubborn."

Ignis lifted a brow at the portion of greens soup that remained untouched in Noctis bowl. "Yes well… it's a Caelum trait I believe."

* * *

The screen before him flickered slightly as the weak connection wavered. Regis, with Clarus at his side, stared back at the screen.

"Camelia, we had an agreement- "Regis began.

"A rash and ill-advised agreement Regis." Camelia interrupted. "I'm as eager as you are to see the end of Niflheim's reign across the land. However, there is unrest among the council that the Empire will retaliate if we make the announcement of our intentions. Already rumors are citing protests and speeches of concern."

Regis closed his eyes, pushing back at the desperation clawing at his chest.

"Camelia, please reconsider. She cannot stay in Insomnia- it isn't safe."

Though the video was hazy he could see the pity spread across her face.

"She wouldn't be safe here either. And truthfully, I believe she misses her home. If one's life is to be at risk then at least they should be with family."

Regis sat in silence, at a lost as to what he would do now.

"She will be leaving at first light. I'm sorry Regis, I know what this alliance meant for you, for us both. But this is for the best of both our countries."

Regis shook his head sadly. "If you believe that the Empire will ignore rumors, your wrong. They will retaliate."

"We're already doing everything we can to spread that Princess Sitara was merely here for a birthday excursion."

"Do you really believe that will work? To my knowledge, she hasn't left your home since the day of her arrival!"

Camelia shrugged from behind her grand desk. "Someone such as herself can hardly go galivanting about in the open. We'll have it spread that she was disguised."

"It seems as If you have thought this through, Camelia."

"I have. I have been thinking on this for a long time. Now, I must be going."

"Very well. Good bye Camelia."

"You as well Regis."

When the screen flicked off, Regis slumped back in his chair, running a trembling hand through his hair.

"Perhaps it's time to be honest with her." Clarus said quietly, stepping into Regis view.

"She cannot know. Even if it means that she despises me, she cannot know."

"That is your decision. But I must agree with Camelia. A marriage with her son would not have made Sitara anymore safe from her destiny… What will you do now?"

The old familiar feeling of helplessness settled across his shoulders as he stared into the shadows of his study. "I don't know Clarus… no matter what I do, I've already lost her."

* * *

The anxious nerves shooting through Sitara kept her awake for most the night, and the ride home. Her departure from Altissia had been just as quick and quiet as her arrival had been. She'd said her farewells to Casten and Camelia back in their home, with promises to keep in touch with them.

When she arrived back at her homelands port and once more stood on her own soil she'd come to a sudden decision. She looked toward the Crownsguard hefting her trunks into the vehicle.

"I think I'll take my time walking home. Please take my belongings to the Citadel and inform my father that I'll be along. I'd like to reacquaint myself with my surroundings." She said commandingly. Before the Crownsguard could make a fuss, she pulled her thick coat tight against her body and began to make her way into the city.

She had a destination in mind and though she was unfamiliar with the city, she used the towering Citadel as a guide. She spent several hours walking, nodding to other pedestrians or pausing to examine a curious sight. As she walked one thing became clear.

There were countless people living in the alleys, all ages were huddled together against the cold winter wind blowing through the city. At one point Sitara came across a woman heavy with child pulling a rancid and torn blanket from a bin.

Without hesitation Sitara pulled the warm coat from her own body and offered it to the woman who accepted it reluctantly. It wasn't difficult for Sitara to piece together that most of the people were more than likely refugees and a new anger filled her, keeping her relatively warm from the wind.

After her encounter with the woman Sitara focused on reaching her destination, not entirely certain just what she was going to say. Where she had been nervous upon her arrival, now she was angry and ready to take control.

Once she reached the apartment building and arrived at a certain Kingsglaive's door she knocked soundly, not caring if her hair was more than tangled from the windy day. A moment after she knocked and the door had yet to be opened, she knocked again impatiently, never considering that the inhabitant might possibly be out.

"All right, I'm coming!" Came a muffled voice from the other side before the door at last swung open.

Sitara felt a supreme satisfaction at the look of shocked surprise on Nyx, and her satisfaction grew tenfold at the fact that he was only half dressed. With a sly grin, she pressed a hand against his bare chest and pushed him backward, making room for her to stride in.

"You won't mind if I come in, will you? Thought not." She kept her hand on his chest as his back hit the wall opposite the door. "Now here's what's going to happen Ulric. I'm here, you're ecstatic that I'm here and you're going to make me feel _very_ welcome." Sitara's voiced dropped to a suggestive whisper, pleased when his blue eyes fell to her lips and his hands settled on her hips.

Raising herself onto her toes as she slipped her hands up his warm shoulders and around his neck, she then pulled him down to hungrily press her lips against his, closing her eyes instinctively.

The sound of a clearing throat barely registered in her mind. It was the familiar voice whispering "Princess?" that snapped Sitara's eyes open again.

She found herself still standing outside of Nyx's apartment. Struggling to calm her rapid breathing she swung a wild gaze to the side to find a fully dressed Nyx standing at the top of the stairs, a paper bag held in one arm and a keychain dangling from the other.

Any confidence she'd had in her imagination had drained away and she was left the insecure mess that had already been rejected once, suddenly fearing it would happen again.

"N-Nyx. I'm so sorry for showing up unannounced- it's just- "She rushed to say but was cut off as he pulled her into his arms, his groceries landing on the floor with a thump.

"Tell me you're really here." Nyx murmured against her hair.

Relief flooded her as the warmth and familiar scent of him surrounded her and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm here and I'm not leaving. No matter how long you're determined to wait."

Nyx leaned back slightly and ran a thump over her cheek. The intense feeling filling her chest as she met his gaze was unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

"I'm not taking the chance on you disappearing again. No more waiting." He said quietly and Sitara felt the nervous twist of butterflies awhirl in her stomach and her eyes fell to his lips.

"Perhaps you'll invite me in? This time for good." She heard herself ask with a nervous tremble in her voice.

The tilt of his lips in a familiar smile was encouraging.

"This time for good." He agreed before leading her inside, his groceries forgotten in the hallway.

What followed was a mixture of nervous passion and fast paced fumbling. Once the door had closed leaving them in privacy, lips met and hands roamed, eventually pulling on clothing until warm skin could be revealed bare to the chilly air.

"Could you maybe, turn on the heater." Sitara murmured against his lips as she shivered.

"Mm no heater but I've got a better idea." He replied before pulling away, leaving Sitara feeling exposed.

Instinctively she crossed her arms over her chest but cast an admiring glance over his. Unlike her earlier daydream where he'd been flawless, she now saw the scars scattered across his chest and shoulders. She made a mental note to inquire after each one.

Before she could inquire after his 'better idea', he swiftly scooped her into his arms and quickly closed the distance to his bed and sat her on the edge. Sitara kept her arms over her chest and watched him with wide eyes as he knelt on the floor, her legs on either side of his hips. She shivered at the touch of his thumbs rubbing the skin on her hips, just below the waist of her jeans.

"There's still time to stop… if this isn't what you want." Nyx said.

Sitara took the moment he was offering to search his eyes. She no longer saw hesitation in them, and embolden by the emotion she saw shining back at her she slipped her hands from her body and rested her forehead against his.

"You're what I want." She whispered. The kiss he started immediately afterward was intense and full of heat. She let go of all feelings other than what she felt for Nyx. The hurt from her father, the anger about the suffering in her country, her fear of the future.

All that mattered now was Nyx as he laid her back and eased her jeans from her hips before his own joined hers on the floor in a heap.

* * *

"How did you know that I watch H.I.Y.E?" Sitara murmured. She lay with her head resting low against Nyx's chest, watching her fingers as she walked them along one of his scars. His gentle chuckle rumbled against her ears and he tightened his hand resting on her waist.

"Crowe."

"Mm remind me to thank her. Once I get my things here, you'll have to watch it with me. You'll love it."

"Would it surprise you to know that I've already seen it?"

Sitara raised up and looked at him skeptically.

"Truly. That was my copy I sent you." He replied with serious earnest.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Sitara said with a teasing smile before freezing in shock over what she'd just said aloud for the first time. As for Nyx, he'd gone still as well, prompting Sitara to roll her eyes and lay back down against him. "Oh please. You can't be too surprised that I love you."

"Actually, I can. In fact, there's something I wanted to bring up and I suppose talking about it while naked and with you in my arms is the best way."

It relieved Sitara to hear the humor in his voice despite the seriousness of the topic.

"When I'd learned, you were gone Sitara… it was one of the worst feelings I'd ever felt and I've felt some pretty rotten things in my life. Now, in that moment I was confronted with how I felt about you. How I truly felt and I realized what was holding be back the last time I saw you."

Sitara sat up, pulling the thick blanket up over her shoulders, and she looked down at his serious expression.

"I love you, Sitara. I have for a long time now. But some part of me is having a difficult time allowing myself to consider that you love me- I can believe that you care for me. But can you love someone like me?"

Sitara tilted her head in confusion. "Someone like you?"

Nyx sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I'm an immigrant. Insomnia is crowded and suffering and its native citizens see me as taking up resources and space. And I sometimes wonder if someone else had been sent out to bring you home, if maybe it would be them you'd have… fallen in love with."

Sitara took a moment to comprehend his words before hitting him in the shoulder with a fist causing him to yelp and stare at her with an offended gaze.

"Honestly? While it's true I could have anyone I wanted with just the mere lift of my brow, I think I know better than to fall into bed with the first boy to bat his big blue eyes at me." Sitara rolled her eyes as he rubbed his shoulder. "I've always felt a connection with you Nyx. From the first moment I saw you, I've felt this need to be near you… to know you. In the years following your arrival, I'd tell myself that you were out in Insomnia somewhere, happy and living the live you wanted. I was content with that fantasy. Fast forward a few years and you were in my life again and all I have wanted since was to be a part of yours." Sitara felt tears fill her eyes as emotions began to take over. "When I thought that you didn't want me… and I just knew that any day my worst fears would come to fruit…"

Nyx quickly pulled her back to him, running a hand down her mussed hair. "I always wanted you. I wasn't ready to stand against your father before… but now- if you'll have me at your side, I'll fight for a future with you."

Sitara sighed against his neck. "I suppose that means the next step is going to see him." She felt him nod. "It's not going to be easy."

"They say that it's never east when you're fighting for something that's worth the battle."

Sitara pulled back to look down at him. "I won't be fighting just for us. I'll be fighting for myself and our people. I- I walked here from the port- please save me the lecture. I know it was dangerous but it was worth it. I got a firsthand glance at the suffering within our city." She paused to lace her fingers through his. "You say you're unwanted here because you're an immigrant- a refugee. We'll I believe you and you're not alone. I was kept in the dark, and perhaps I allowed myself to be kept that way, about the true state of _our_ people. When I confront my father, it will be for you, me, and all of them."

Nyx answered her with a kiss pressed to the top of her hand. "I suppose we should put some clothes on first.

Sitara grinned despite the blush heating her cheeks. "Perhaps that would be best, yes."

* * *

"Sitara… As much as I enjoy holding your hand, do you think you could not do it so… hard?" Nyx whispered quietly as they approached the Citadel.

Startled, Sitara released his hand and hid it inside the deep pocket of the pullover jacket she'd acquired from Nyx's closet. "Sorry… just on edge."

"Don't worry. Your still his daughter and he loves you."

Sitara rolled her eyes and led the way to her father's study. "Yes, well that never stopped him from controlling my life. He controlled yours as well you know. Did you dream of growing up and fighting daemons and the Empire?"

"No I wanted to be a fisherman. But I wanted to repay the King for saving my life."

Sitara wanted to tell him that he was risking the life her father saved with what he did but they had arrived at the grand room her father could usually be found in when not seated on his throne. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open and entered the brightly lit room.

Just as she'd expected, her father was seated at his desk, several sheets of paper in his hands that he'd looked up from at her entry, Nyx just behind her. Clarus stood at a nearby bookshelf and Ignis sat in a chair across from her father, each watching her slow approach.

After a moment Ignis quickly stood and gave her a quick bow. "Sitara, welcome home." He said quietly.

"Yes, Your Highness, I trust your travels were untroublesome." Clarus said and moved to his usual spot at her father's shoulder.

Sitara settled her gaze on her father's stony face. "Quite the contrary. They were very troublesome. For many people."

"Sitara, you don't understand what you've done." Regis said in a rough voice.

Sitara rested a hand on her chest. "What I've done? I'm not the one who came up with the brilliant idea to ship off an enemy of the Empire to an Empire controlled state!" She felt Nyx touch a hand to her lower back and she realized that she'd begun to shout so she closed her eyes and sought to calm her emotions.

"I suppose he is the reason why you were suddenly against doing your duty as Royal Princess of Lucis." Regis briefly moved his gaze to Nyx.

"I won't deny how I feel about Nyx nor will I deny that I was once willing to accept my fate as nothing more than a political pawn. But things change. I've changed… Why can't you see that I can be of more use to Lucis as its champion rather than sitting on the sidelines while the council votes over who eats for the next week and who goes hungry?"

Regis rubbed his hands down his face before standing, his palms now bracing him against the desk.

"Because it isn't safe Sitara! Everyone knows of the prophecy… 'When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come.' Well the old kings have revealed that Noctis is the True King."

Sitara's body, already tense from the mere presence of her father seemed to turn to stone at his words.

"The Starscrouge has already begun but that isn't what terrifies me the most. No, the old kings, they had much to reveal to me. They had a title for my other child. They called her The Queen of None."

"If I understand this correctly… you have dictated my every move since childhood because you're afraid of something the old kings said to you in your visions." Sitara chose not to reveal that she'd already been called this once before but it did prompt her to ask another question. "Have the old kings mentioned a Prisoner of Darkness?"

Regis narrowed his eyes speculatively. "Why?"

Seeking to gain control of the conversation, Sitara shook her head. "Forget I asked. The excuse that you're afraid of a prophecy and something the silly kings of old called me is not going to work. You've known that Noctis is the True King and yet he's been allowed the freedom that childhood is meant to be where as I was groomed and sculpted into a high-born wife. I'm done." Sitara slashed a hand through the air. "I did everything you asked, including meeting Casten. And true, he's kind and intelligent but he's also not someone I could bear to spend countless days with. I am meant for greater things, starting with tearing down the current refugee system and rebuilding it better."

Regis had watched her carefully during her speech, forcing his pride for her down behind his fear for her.

"The council will never allow this to stand Sitara."

"There are people starving in the streets! My question is how can _you_ allow this to stand."

Regis shook his head sadly. "We are at war, Sitara."

Sitara pulled her shoulders back and ran her gaze over the three men standing before her, finding strength coming from the one behind her. "Yes, we are. Inform the council. Tomorrow, there will be changes made. And if you want any hope of fixing what you did to me… you'll be on my side."

Without another word, Sitara and Nyx quit the room, and the moment the door shut behind them, Sitara found her back pressed against the nearest wall, Nyx lowering his mouth to hers in a deep kiss. Forgetting where they were and simply enjoying the fire spreading through her body, she moaned and pressed herself against him. When he pulled back it was with a heavy-lidded smile.

"Watching you in there… was hot. Just like the first time I watched you stand up to him."

Sitara answered his smile with one of her own. "If I'd known it would get this kind of reaction out of you, I'd have stood up to him more often. Now then… I have a puppy to track down and a brother to hug. Coming with?"

"My shift is approaching but we should still have plenty of time to get reacquainted with your brother and get Rolly home."

Sitara slipped her hand into his, feeling as if a heavy boulder that she'd been carrying for years, had at last been lifted from her shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

The Time When Everything Was Ours

Using one hand to stifle a sleepy yawn, Sitara reached behind her to give Nyx's shoulder a halfhearted shove.

"Nyx, darling… if you do not cease that awful racket, I fear I'll have to have you thrown into the dungeons…" Sitara said in a drowsy voice with her eyes still closed, shielding them from the sunny morning light shining in.

The annoying sounds stopped and she sighed in relief, snuggling back into her pillow. A smile spread across her lips when she felt the man lying behind her turn over and slip a warm arm across her waist.

"Rude. I never complain when you keep me awake with your snoring." Nyx said before dropping a quick kiss on Sitara's shoulder.

"Everyone knows that a Princess would never be able to do something as _common_ as snore. You take it back right now."

"As someone who has seen you smash your thumb with a hammer- very recently I might add- I have every confidence that you _are_ extremely common."

A sputter of laughter escaped Sitara and she twisted herself onto her back and stared at Nyx who remained snuggled into his pillow with closed eyes and a smile. "Did you truly just call me common?"

"Actually what I said was… extremely common."

Sitara was smiling to the point where she couldn't begin to feign being offended, nor was she able to think of some witty comeback. Instead she laid there, smiling and basking in the happy moment.

The morning breeze blew the curtains in, drawing her attention. "Looks like we're in for another perfect summer day. I'd like to spend it learning to swim."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're supposed to be training with Bellum. I still don't like the way you close one of your eyes when you aim."

Sitara rolled her eyes with a little huff. "It's the only way I can properly wink." She sat up and glared down at Nyx who'd finally opened his eyes. "Summer is nearly over and I'd like to spend just one day out and about in the sun."

"And you know how I feel about you weaseling yourself onto the support team. If you're going to be so close to the front lines then you need to be able to protect yourself."

Sitara rolled from the bed and pulled on her fluffy robe over her pajamas, watching as Nyx followed suit and pulled a t-shirt on over his head. "I will not have such a weapon on me and I have been training with first the Crownsguard and now a few Kingsglaive since I was seventeen-"

"You're eighteen, don't act like that was so long ago."

"-Gladiolus may be a prick but he knows how to fight and he may not tell me to my face that I'm awful but I've heard him telling Cor that I'm rather exceptional."

Nyx shook his head and led the way to the kitchen, reaching for two bowls and spoons while Sitara dug out the carton of milk from the refrigerator before hopping in the air and snatching her new favorite food from the top of the appliance, a box of cereal.

With her bowl heaping with crunchy cereal and milk, Sitara settled at the table. "And I earned my way onto that team- I did not weasel my way. I'll hardly be close to the front lines but if I so wish to be I could. It's not up to you. Besides… I believe I've earned myself a bit of fun in the sun." She paused to take a few bites of cereal watching as Nyx leaned against the counter holding his on bowl in his hand. "Not only with what I've accomplished in reforming the refugee policies, I have a school nearly ready to open and an old apartment building under refurbishment but I've finished my emergency healing training." Sitara paused for dramatic effect. "I've been itchin' to give you a stitchin'."

She grinned in pleasure as her joke caused Nyx to snort with a mouth full of cereal, a bit of milk escaped before he could press his lips together.

"How long have you been waiting to tell me that?" He asked when he'd gained control of his laughter.

"I tested it out on Libertus a week ago. He thought it was a riot." Sitara's smile dropped and she turned serious. "Look Nyx, the Outlands have been quiet and peaceful. I can continue my marksmanship tomorrow, but right now all I want is to be scantily clad and frolic in the sun and water with you."

Nyx set his empty bowl aside and crossed his arms. "Scantily clad you say?"

Sensing victory, Sitara stood from her chair and with a purposeful swing to her hips she approached Nyx with a sultry gaze and sly smile. "Incredibly." She slid her hands up his arms and laced her fingers behind his neck.

"Where- when did you have time to get a swim suit?" Nyx murmured against her neck, his hands sliding her robe open before resting on her hips.

"Crowe helped. Said the smaller the better."

Sitara thrilled at the sound and feel of his playful growl against the side of her neck. Before she knew it, Nyx had lifted her up and swung her around to sit on the counter, his hips resting cradled between her thighs. She smiled against his lips, secretly amazed that while her insides no longer trembled nervously every time he was near, now she was filled with relief and contentment.

"Peace won't last forever. I'm constantly on edge that I'll get a call and I'll need to suit up. And now I worry about you getting that call as well… It terrifies me." Nyx said quietly, resting his forehead against hers.

Sitara leaned back to meet his gaze. "Truthfully it terrifies me as well. I see the scars and I know the stories behind them and knowing… I wouldn't be able to stand sitting idly at home, wringing my hands while you face down death." She picked up a hand he'd braced on the counter beside her and ran a finger along the tattooed line down one of his fingers. "I'd rather meet you on the battlefield. That's what I promised when we got these." She held her own tattooed finger besides his, gazing at the matching lines.

She missed the intense look in Nyx's eyes before he moved his hand from her grasp and dove his fingers into her tangled hair. The kiss he started took her breath away with its promises of embracing love.

"Aw c-mon guys not on the damn counter! We eat off that…" The sound of Crowe's horrified voice filtered through the fuzzy passion clouding Sitara's thoughts, causing her to pull back from Nyx.

"At least we have our clothing on this time…" Nyx muttered quietly before helping a grinning Sitara down from her perch.

"Rolly! There you are my big beautiful boy!" Sitara cried out joyfully as her wiggling dog bounded toward her. "Thanks for taking him on a walk."

Crowe rolled her eyes and dropped a leash on the table. "Look, if you're going to have men over Sitara, you've got to keep the higher rating stuff to the bedroom… and be up at a decent hour. And keep your undergarments off the furniture." She looked pointedly at the black bra resting on the back of the couch.

Sitara snatched the garment up and shoved it into her robe pocket. Her cheeks had long ago ceased burning with embarrassment for it wasn't the first time that Crowe had reprimanded Sitara on her disregard for Crowe's personal space.

"Living here was not my idea. Blame him." Sitara jabbed a thumb in Nyx's direction who held up innocent hands.

"Blame your pal Ignis. He's the one who pointed out the whole average Joe- sleeping with the darling Princess- thing is frowned upon."

Sitara narrowed her eyes. "You allowed him to bully you into throwing me out into the street. If Crowe hadn't stepped in and swept me from the gutter who knows what might have become of me."

Crowe dropped onto the now bra free couch and switched on her television. "He lives one floor below us. And to be honest you still spend more time there than here, I'm surprised you're here today... It's been three days. If the public knew… tsk tsk."

Sitara curled her lip. "If I didn't need their support in pushing through the refugee reform I'd tell them what they could do with their opinions-" A fire lit in her eyes as Crowe muttered a 'Here she goes' to Nyx who only smiled appreciatively. "Soon, I'll have all the support I need from both the people and the Council. I'll get housing, education, healthcare, and employment rights pushed through and then I'm going to take Nyx to the top of the Citadel and have my way with him."

Crowe shared a look with Nyx who didn't seem opposed to the scenario but slung an arm around Sitara's shoulders while she calmed her emotions.

"How about I take you to my favorite place to swim… I'll even let you drive… I know, I know… I spoil you." Nyx said in a soothing voice.

"You're going swimming? I'm coming! Hold on- I'll invite some of the guys. It's been forever since everyone had some good ole summer fun."

Sitara turned a glare on Nyx while Crowe expertly invited their fellow 'Glaives to join them.

"You had to mention it in front of her? Don't get me wrong… I adore Crowe and all of your friends, they've really been a great help in many of my projects… but I was hoping it would be just you and I…" Sitara said quietly.

Nyx grimaced before pulling her into his arms and holding her close. "Yea… I didn't really think that through. Maybe we can still-"

"Don't kid yourself Ulric." Sitara muttered in a resigned voice. "Do you think they will make a fuss about you teaching me to swim?"

Nyx pulled back and brushed her hair behind her ears. "We'll call it part of your training. And who better to train you than your favorite Kingsglaive?"

"Axis?" Sitara said with a dreamy grin.

Nyx scoff and nudged Sitara toward her room, Rolly following behind. "Not even Crowe could get him to spend a moment soaking up the sun."

"I bet I could get him to come. We quiet and brooding few must stick together."

Nyx laughed and shook his head. "You Princess, are hardly quiet… Brooding yes. Now why don't you get ready? It's on the other side of the city and like you said… summers almost over so all the kids will be there."

Sitara glanced over her shoulder, watching as Nyx moved toward the front door. "Don't forget you promised I could drive."

* * *

The next day, a very red Sitara attempted to move as little as possible. Not feeling up to working with Bellum, she'd stayed on Nyx's couch, working on budget trajectories for the next council meeting while Nyx was stuck in the Citadel armory cleaning weapons. Rolly and the television kept her company while she worked and occasionally daydreamed about the previous day.

The sun had been hot, the water cool, and the companionship more welcome than she'd expected. Sometimes she was still amazed at how much her life had changed in so few months.

She had a job that spoke to her soul, friends that went out of their way to help when the Council refused, a furry companion. And she had Nyx. Even if the rest of the world wasn't ready for what they had together, for the moment she was content.

The only part of her life still lacking was her relationship with her father. She only ever saw him during meetings with the Council and he never spoke directly to her. In the beginning of her journey of reform, his silence and indifference had angered her, maybe even hurt, not that she was willing to acknowledge such a thing. Instead she'd used her new-found relationships and experiences to fill the void left behind.

Noctis, however never stopped trying to fix the divide in their family.

Sitara rubbed her eyes as the numbers in front of her blurred slightly. "Maybe I should see about some glasses… Perhaps Ignis will have a suggestion." She muttered and reached for her phone. In the middle of writing a message to Ignis a new one arrived from Noctis.

 _N: Can we meet? I have news._

Sitara narrowed her gaze at the message in suspicion.

 _S: This had better not be another attempt_

 _to reconcile father and me._

 _N: I gave up on that months ago._

 _Just meet me at Siren's Port._

 _S: Fine… But I'm really sunburned so_

 _be prepared for my complaining._

Sitara groaned and reluctantly left her comfortable haven with Rolly at her side.

When she arrived at the meeting spot she found Noctis alone with a fishing pole in his hands.

"I didn't know you fished." She said as she approached him.

"I'm still new to the sport. Pretty relaxing. Want to try?"

Sitara looked around and noticed a couple more poles on the dock lying next to his feet.

"Sure, why not." She picked up a pole and studied the lure. "Don't I need to put a worm on this or something gross like that?"

"With a lure, no other bait is necessary." A deep voice said from behind the two siblings.

Sitara shot her brother a withering glare. "I ought to have known."

Noctis only shrugged and continued to focus on his fishing line. "I'm tired of you two acting like you're not family."

"Do not be angry with your brother… Truthfully it was I who approached him." Regis said quietly as he stepped into Sitara's view. "I knew you wouldn't have come if anyone else had asked you."

"I won't deny that. So, you went to all this trouble to get me out here… what is it you want to discuss? Have you found another husband to sell me to?"

Regis held himself stiffly and met Sitara's heated gaze with one of his own. "I had my reasons for that failed alliance daughter, and I still believe that you should have-"

Sitara threw dropped the pole in her hands and prepared to storm off. "See Noctis? This is why I refuse to speak to him."

"Sitara please stop! You're both so stubborn… Sitara you refuse to listen to understand. All you want to do is listen to just enough… to hear just enough to get angry. And father… you refuse to understand and accept that she can make her own decisions. She doesn't belong to Lucis. I do." Noctis said in an angry voice rarely used.

Both Sitara and Regis stared at Noctis who's own gaze was still focused on his line.

"All I have ever wanted was to keep you safe Sitara. And now I live in constant fear that you'll go out there… following that boy I brought home, into danger and you won't come back." Regis said quietly. "I need you to come back. There will come a time…"

"Fine, let's talk, shall we?" Sitara felt most of her anger melt away, leaving her tired. "My place is not to sit idly in a safely guarded garden painting pretty flowers. I know that was what you and mother wanted for me but we live in a time where every day could be our last." She turned her gaze to meet his. "We have to reach for every moment, because when I get that call… the call that says the Empire has attacked again… the call for Nyx to go into battle… I'm going."

Regis turned away and shook his head. "I never thought you to be the type of woman that would throw her life into danger because-"

"Because of love? There are less worthy causes to die for I should think… And I thought by now you'd have realized that he is not the reason alone. He and the other soldiers put their lives on the line, the people outside of Insomnia are constantly putting their lives on the line. Being there when the battle is over to heal their wounds is minuscule in comparison."

The sound of her phone receiving a message kept Regis from replying. Instead he watched as Sitara pulled the phone from her pocket and frowned at the message. A moment later Clarus, whom Sitara had not even realized was nearby by approached.

"Regis… the northlands are currently under attack. Magitek unlike anything we've seen before." Clarus said urgently.

Fear filled Sitara as she briefly flashed back to her first encounter with daemons and the horror they left behind. Her hand trembled as she stared at the message informing her that she was needed. The sudden touch of her father's hands on her arms drew a startled gasp from her and she looked up at him with freighted eyes.

"You don't have to go…" He said with his own fear shinning in his eyes.

Sitara shook her head. "Yes, I do."

Regis closed his eyes briefly and nodded his head. Relief that he was finally accepting her chosen course swept through Sitara and she threw herself against her father's chest, wrapping her arms around him and sighing as he did the same. She couldn't remember the last time she'd shared such a moment with her father.

"I want you to have this." Regis said quietly and stepped back. He pulled out a necklace with a small crystal dangling from a gold chain. Sitara held her hair out of the way as he clasped it around her neck. "Your mothers. She'd intended you to have it someday."

Sitara looked down at it but knew she didn't have time to admire the heirloom. "Thank you, father. I must go." She whispered before giving him one last embrace and repeating the action with a worried Noctis. "Will you please take Rolly home? I need to go straight to the Citadel." At his nod Sitara gave Rolly one last pat and quickly made her way to the street.

After hailing a cab, she watched her family disappear from view.

* * *

Nyx roughly pulled on his boot, his fingers fumbling slightly as he worked the laces and buckles.

"Chill man, just another Nif ass kicking day…" Libertus said after hearing Nyx quietly curse.

Nyx shot him a glare as he moved to put on his other boot. "It's not just another Nif ass kicking day… Sitara's going to be out there.

Libertus rolled his eyes. "And that's why fraternizing with anyone that's going to be remotely close to the battle is discouraged. You need to focus on doing your job. Sitara can handle herself."

"Yea well she shouldn't have to."

"There you go again… treating her like a princess." Crowe said as she walked by. "Have you heard from her?"

"Not yet. Wait-" Nyx said as phone suddenly rung. "Where are you?"

" _I'm just arriving. Are you ok?"_

Nyx could explain the mix of relief and apprehension that swirled within him at the sound of her voice.

"Sure. I'm about to ship out. Come find me."

" _I can see you."_

Hanging up abruptly Nyx twisted around, his eyes searching through the rush of soldiers and support teams to find Sitara jogging toward them as fast as her limp allowed. Not caring who saw or what the consequences would be he pulled her into his arms and gave her a swift kiss. There were a few jeers before they broke it off. Sitara hissing slightly at the irritation to her sunburn.

"You follow your commands ok? You're still new to this and you need to stay safe." Nyx said with urgency.

"Glaives! Mount up!" Drautos commanded as he strode pass.

Nyx hated the fear Sitara was trying to keep hidden but escaped in the way she trembled and her green eyes glazed over.

"This was one of my first weapons. Keep it with you at all times." He pressed the handle of a kukri into her hand. "Use it if you have to."

Sitara nodded quickly and swallowed thickly. "I will. I'll meet you out there. I love you."

Everything in him wanted to lock her away, to keep her safe. But Crowe and Libertus were right. Instead, he gave her one last kiss. "I love you. Remember that."

Sitara gave a jerky nod.

"Ulric! Get your ass moving!" Drautos snapped over the com in Nyx's ear and he finally followed orders, shutting the door between him and Sitara. As the vehicle moved away he watched her through the window and lifted a hand, watching as she did the same.

The following drive and ensuing battle was the longest moment of Nyx's life. He made countless mistakes and poor judgement. Drautos shouting commands in his ear paired with searching every face for Sitara had Nyx distracted to the point of very nearly being useless.

The battle for the small northern town was hard fought and hard won. When the last Magitek were finally destroyed, the dust began to settle and the support teams rushed in to help survivors, prompting Nyx to search out Sitara.

With the battle over he was able to feel a bit of humor that she would get the chance to "stitch" him up though it was because of his inability to focus that had caused the wound across his shoulder.

He found her helping a wounded young woman to her feet, a fresh bandage wrapped around her head. He felt all the worry and fear inside of him melt away when her gaze met his and he saw the same reaction spread across her face. The relieved smile that welcomed him made the battle worth it.

"Seems you live to fight another day Ulric." Sitara said in a teasing voice as she helped the woman into one of the emergency vehicles.

"I'm pretty hard to get rid of."

Sitara leaned up and pressed a kiss to the bottom edge of his jaw. "Don't I know it. Now then, what sort of damage did you do to that wonderful body of yours hmm?"

Nyx, with Sitara's aid, eased off his uniform and revealed the bloody mess along his shoulder. He hissed in pain while she tsked and shook her head.

"Nyx… what happened?"

He thought about telling her that he was distracted, worried for her safety, but the last thing he wanted to bring her besides pain was guilt.

"It happens. Not the first time and it won't be the last."

Sitara shook her head as she got to work on his wound. "I'm of mind to storm into Niflhiem right now and put an end to this war. Then you'd be out of job and forced to become a fisherman like you once told me."

Nyx grinned and tried not to wince at her ministrations. "What about you? What would you be doing if you weren't bound to royal obligations."

"The cliché answer would be that I'd seek a life of adventure after the for the most part boring one I've already led. Truthfully, I would like to teach. With the occasional adventure, naturally… Raise a family." She cleared her throat and paused to examine the bandage she'd wrapped around his shoulder. "That ought to hold you until we get back to Insomnia. Now as much as I adore you, I mustn't show favoritism." She attempted to wink before shooing him off.

"Alright, alright. I'll go find something to do." He backed away with a grin, her dimples shining back at him. "See you at home."

"See you at home."

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentleman, the suns setting. Let's get out of here." Sitara's leader said loudly.

Glad to finally be on their way, Sitara went to pull herself into a waiting vehicle only to find it already full of people and supplies. Sighing with a bit of annoyance she made her way to the last van and while it was crowded as well, there was space enough for one more. Inside she found the young woman with a small head injury whom she'd helped before.

She was weeping quietly as Sitara took the vacant spot beside her. A moment later the van began to move.

"I've lost everything…" The woman said quietly. "My husband… my s- son…"

The agony in her voice tore at Sitara. Knowing that she could offer little in return, she slid her hand into the woman's, offering silent support.

A moment later the van stopped abruptly and Sitara looked curiously toward the driver as he stepped from the vehicle. Murmuring from the other occupants cut off when the back doors swung open.

Sitara swallowed a gasp as the man who'd attacked her at the farm stood outside in the light of the setting sun.

"Why if it isn't the lovely Princess of Lucis. I have been waiting for a very long time for this reunion."

Sitara tried to slowly reach for the kukri in her boot.

"Now, no need for that." The man said and Sitara gasped as the weapon disappeared from her boot and appeared in his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. Chancellor Ardyn-" he swept the hat from his head and bowed deeply. "You may call me Ardyn if I may call you Sitara. If you value the lives of your people you'll step out of there peacefully."

Sitara looked around at the other occupants and found them frozen, as if turned to stone. With an angry gaze, she glared at Ardyn. "The last time I encountered you, you weren't so willing to spare innocent lives."

Ardyn's expression turned contrite and he nodded sorrowfully. "And I swear that I have seen the error of my ways my lady. Now if you please…" He held a hand out toward her.

Sitara knew using magic was too risky as she could harm the others. Seeing no alternative, she slowly stepped from the van, ignoring the hand offered to her.

"Ah that's a good Princess."

"What do you want? Where did the driver go? Where are we?" All the other vehicles were gone, and no town could be seen in any direction. Only a cliff.

Ardyn waved a hand in dismissal and studied one of the women in the van. "Irrelevant. Now then, I do believe she will do spectacularly." He leaned into the van and slipped the kukri into the wounded woman's boot.

"What are you doing? Leave her alone- haven't you done enough to her already?" Sitara cried out angrily.

Ardyn ignored her and she flinched back as he picked up her mother's necklace from its resting spot.

"Ah yes… irrefutable." He whispered and quickly pulled the necklace from Sitara's neck and placed it around the woman's.

Realization began to dawn on Sitara. "No! You can't do this. You can't do this! You said you wouldn't hurt them. I came peacefully!" Her screams were drowned out by the sound of an airship landing behind them. Sitara struggled against the hands that pulled her arms behind her and bound her hands together tightly.

She tried to conjure magic, to will lightning to strike from the sky, but nothing happened. Instead, time seemed to slow as Magitek approached the van and Ardyn stepped aside. Movement and screams of terror from inside told her that he'd freed the people of their stasis.

"No, no, no." Her screams turned to moans as the Magitek unleashed flames upon the people inside. The screams, the scent, the sight, all of it churned the contents of Sitara's stomach. If the automatons hadn't have had a hold of her she would have fallen to her knees as she wretched. With her stomach empty she locked her gaze on the darkening sky until a hand twisted in her hair and forced her to watch as the flames took the innocent lives of her people.

"Queen of Nothing… your reign is beginning." Ardyn's cruel voice whispered in her ear as the Magitek pushed what was left of the van over the edge of the cliff.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry this one is short. We're moving into movie territory and i wanted this to merely be a setup. Plus I'm super distracted by the show Humans so please forgive me! And i will cover the events that happened during the time jump so bear with me yall. Enjoy!**

Summer Rain

Four Years Later

The sound of Crowe's boots echoed through the deserted hallway as she paced. She was dressed casually for her day off with a newspaper held securely under her arm. Occasionally she would pause long enough to send a glance toward the stairwell before resuming her restless movement and chewing nervously on the side of her thumb.

A movement and the sound of a grunt caught her attention back to the stairwell. Her apprehension was hardly eased by the sight of Libertus easing himself up the last stairs, leaning heavily on his crutches.

"There you are… I was beginning to think you'd forgotten what today was." Crowe whispered harshly as she strode over to him.

Libertus rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "You sent me three reminders. How could I forget?" He then shook his head with his gaze resting on the door opposite where he was standing. "I don't see why we're doing this… Nyx is a big boy. He can handle himself."

Crowe glared at him a pulled the newspaper from her arm and snapped it open to the front page. "If I hadn't woken up three hours ago and watched for the delivery boy, _this_ would have been the first thing he would have seen."

Libertus averted his gaze after reading the bold headline.

 **Remembering Princess Sitara**

Crowe, satisfied that she'd made her point, stuffed the newspaper back under her arm. "We both know how he gets. He's always broody but it's even worse at this time of year. He's getting more and more reckless."

"I get that. But we can't hide him from all of it Crowe. He's going to hurt whether he sees the newspaper or not."

The tension left her shoulders and she leaned against the wall beside him. "I know that… It's just… he loved her you know? And he's not moving on. He's our best friend and he deserves to be happy more than anyone I know…"

Libertus bumped his shoulder into hers and mustered up an encouraging smile. "I'll see what I can do to distract him."

"He's got gate duty today. Punishment for saving your ass so be sure you pay for the lunch."

Libertus rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall.

"See ya Crowe." He muttered and knocked on the door before letting himself in. "Helloooo… Anyone here up for some greasy food?" he called out with feigned cheerfulness. A quick glance around the dark apartment and he found Nyx sitting in the only chair he had, his gaze locked on the window across the room, and Rolly lay curled up by his feet. The expression on his friends face caused Libertus to hesitate.

"Hey Libertus." Nyx said quietly.

"Did you remember to pay your power bill?" Libertus said with a nervous chuckle.

Nyx inhaled deeply as he dragged a hand down his face. "Yea, I remembered."

Libertus looked away awkwardly, a sigh escaping. "Right…" He said quietly.

"Sorry Libertus, I didn't mean-" Nyx sighed and pushed himself from the chair and moved toward the window, running a hand along the lace curtain. Rolly whined but otherwise didn't move. "I know why you're here and it's ok… you don't have to be."

Libertus frowned at his friends back. "Course I have to be. You're my best friend… my brother. And to be honest Nyx, I think you need to let me." Libertus took a deep breath, hoping he was about to say the right thing. "Do you know you've never spoken about that day? You've yet to even mention her name and man… I get it. It's hard but I really think you should talk about it."

The two men fell into silence, one reigning in his frustration and concern while the other tried to keep his head above the guilt and pain.

"You're right… maybe it's time." Nyx said quietly. "Everywhere I look, I'm reminded of the life we were beginning to build together. These curtains? I can still see her standing on that uneven chair as she tried to hang them… I was ready Libertus… she was it for me and I was finally beginning to accept that I was it for her. We'd made promises." Nyx turned pain filled eyes toward his friend.

"You think I should talk about that day but I can't find the words to describe what I felt… that day… Everything was great. We fought off the Magitek, saved a few people. Sit- she was there, safe and beautiful. Healing and helping just like she'd wanted to do for so long." Nyx dragged in a ragged breath before releasing it slowly. "You know what follows… we get home and realize one of the vehicles hadn't made it back yet. I felt sick before I even knew it was the one she'd been in. I felt wrong, everything felt wrong… The search afterward, finding the- the wreckage." Nyx swallowed thickly.

"King Regis having to identify her with a necklace. The kukri… I had given it to her that day…" Nyx fell silent for a moment in order to collect his thoughts. "Sorry Libertus… it's just… I don't think she's gone. She can't be."

Libertus shook his head. "Nyx, you just said you gave her that kukri they found… King Regis confirmed it was her. I hate to say it but accidents- "

"It wasn't an accident!" Nyx raised his voice for the first time since Libertus entered. "I know that's what the officials say. Something must have happened to the vehicle, causing the driver to lose control and go over the edge of a fucking cliff- the resulting explosion killing everyone inside- but I have a tough time believing that. It was the Empire and everyone knows it but they're too terrified to say it out loud." Nyx paused to calm his breathing, a light in his eyes that hadn't been there when Libertus first arrived.

"It's too neat… too perfect. We should have searched for a sign, a clue that perhaps- just maybe- the Empire staged it. Instead everyone gave up, and buried the remains of- of-" Nyx ended with a sigh. "I know I sound crazy. I've been living with feelings of grief mixed with guilt and hope. Dreams of her, still out there… surviving because she's so- so very strong and stubborn."

Libertus balanced on his healthy leg and rubbed his eyes. "Did you ever take these feelings to Drautos?"

Nyx scoffed and turned back to the window. "Damn straight I did. The moment they announced that it was her, I put in a formal request to go back out there and search. I was denied with strong orders."

A light of understanding dawned on Libertus and he shook his head. "But you being the stubborn ass that you are… I remember you disappearing for a day. Luckily you returned before rumors of you being AWOL started. Did you find anything?"

"No."

"Right…"

"Look… Libertus… tell Crowe not to worry. I've been reassigned to gate duty so there's not much trouble I can get into out there…"

"Yea well, you had her pretty worried after that stunt you pulled yesterday."

For the first time that day the corner of Nyx's lip pulled up into a small semblance of a smile. "That stunt saved your life."

Libertus waved him off. "Yea, yea. Just get ready so I can do as she told me to and feed you before your new assignment report time."

The sound of thunder rolled through the distance followed by the sound of rain striking the window.

"It's fine Libertus. I'm not that hungry, but you could take Rolly for a walk while I'm on duty."

"B-but it's raining!" Libertus sputtered.

Nyx approached his friend and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Saved your life." He said with a teasing smile.

"That might charm might work with Crowe but not me! I'll cover food, maybe water a plant. But walking a dog in the rain with a broken leg is out of the deal."

Libertus had to say it felt good to hear his friend's dry laughter as he walked away. Maybe now that Nyx had finally put to words the thoughts and feelings he'd been holding inside for four years…maybe he could slow down and learn to live again.

* * *

By the time Nyx reported for his new assignment, the summer storm had moved on, leaving bright blue skies and damp pavement. The gate was quiet, the gate guard loud and opinionated but after Nyx ignored his snide comments, the man returned the favor and fell into stony silence.

Nyx preferred the quiet, it allowed him the peace his mind needed to replay his memories.

The guard left his post to wave an incoming farm truck to a stop, and Nyx closed his eyes, allowing a memory to take over his senses. He could still feel the snowflakes drifting down, the scent of winter surrounded him, and the moon shone brightly through snowy clouds. The sound of an annoyed grown echoed through his mind.

" _I despise the cold."_

 _Nyx chuckled and pulled a shivering Sitara close to his side and wrapped an arm around her._

" _Sitara, you were born in winter. Shouldn't that make you- I don't know- "_

" _No, it absolutely does not… I don't regret leaving my coat with that woman but…" She shivered against him, his light jacket she wore doing little to warm her._

" _You could always go back to the Citadel. I mean we literally just left it, and you wouldn't be outside in the cold with me, walking to my apartment where there's no heater, only blankets- "_

 _He cut off when she stopped walking and he turned to find her glaring up at him with her hands set on her hips._

" _Nyx Ulric, are you already trying to get rid of me? Because I am not going back to the Citadel. It's not my home."_

 _Nyx grinned and replaced her hands on her hips with his. "Is this your declaration of a hostile takeover of my crappy apartment?"_

 _Her glare melted away to leave behind a playful smile. When her lips dropped to his lips and she ran her hands up his shoulders to lace behind his neck, he'd swallowed nervously._

" _Very hostile." She whispered before pulling him down to meet her halfway-_

"Hey immigrant- you better not be sleeping on the job." A voice growled from Nyx's side, drawing him back to the present. After blinking until the sunlight no longer hurt his eyes he noticed the farm truck driving back the way it came.

"Someone not have the right papers?" Nyx asked.

"Nah, they were just dropping off a hitchhiker. Weird thing too. The old man asked me to give you something."

Nyx looked down at the guard's hand and his heart skipped a beat. In a daze, he accepted the single white flower into his gloved hand.

"What's it mean? An old man giving you a white flower? That an immigrant thing?"

Nyx ignored the guard and pulled his gaze from the flower to see the trucks back lights disappearing into the distance. His heart beating fast he twisted around, his eyes searching the nearby streets.

"You said he was dropping off a hitchhiker?"

"Yea, a woman in black. Looked like… I think they call them hunter's in the outlands. Why? What's the big deal?"

Again, Nyx ignored the man, his gaze narrowed in on a figure shrouded in black hooded attire disappearing into the crowded street. He could stop the step he took toward that street but was held back when a hand twisted in his sleeve.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't leave this post."

Nyx shrugged off the man's hand. One thought kept running through his mind as his eyes dropped back to the flower held in his hand. The figure, the woman that had been dropped off by the farmer who gave him the arla, she had been limping.

He had to know.

"Report me if that's what you wish."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- I'm so sorry for the huge delay! Summer got in the way big time! But hopefully this nice long chapter makes up for it and everything else in my life is back to its normal-ish schedule. I wanted this to be perfect but frankly I got impatient and did minor editing before posting. If there's anything that is just atrocious and needs to be fixed ASAP, let me know and I'll do it, otherwise please enjoy.**

The Story of Sky

A weak groan echoed through the shadows the day Sitara awoke to find herself imprisoned.

There was a solid throb of pain behind her bleary eyes and an aching dryness spread from her lips and down her throat. Clenching her eyes closed once more she threw her aching arm toward the spot behind her where Nyx lay.

"N-yx… I've had the worst nightmare. You were there but we were separated and…there was a-" Sitara paused to lick her cracked lips. "Accident…"

It was with a sob that she recognized the taste of ash and the scent of smoke clinging to her. Panic spread through her and she twisted her body to look for Nyx, a scream echoing through her internally when she found herself not only alone but in a room, that was not her own.

' _It was real… It really happened'_ she thought frantically and she shoved her trembling hands into her hair as her breath came to her in short choking huffs.

Flashes of fire and shrieks of the dying came to her and with them, tears streamed down her cheeks.

It was sometime later when she at last forced the grief back long enough to take in her surroundings as well as her physical state. She felt horror when she realized that someone had changed her from her uniform dressed her in a thin strapped night dress make of slick material.

The thought of that man from the Empire taking such liberties with her made her nauseous. Rage began to give her limbs strength and she pushed herself from the bed. Her legs trembled but she forced herself to explore her surroundings, following the lights glowing softly from the high ceiling.

A partitioned corner served as a water closet and she found a bookshelf spread across one wall and naturally it was filled with books.

"But of course, there's a bookshelf… there must always be a bookshelf when a princess is imprisoned." She muttered with narrowed eyes. Near the bookshelf sat a modest desk made of the same dark wood as the shelves and bed frame. A white envelope resting atop it stood out in stark contrast.

Cautiously she stepped closer and found her name written in elegant script. She paused and looked around toward the only way in or out of the room for there were no windows. Only a dark wood door standing against pale walls.

Sitara wanted to run for the door but the letter beckoned her, taunted her. Swallowing nervously despite the dryness of her mouth she slipped the letter from the envelopes and unfolded it.

 _Dearest Princess, I welcome you to your new home. I know you must be quite put out with me as well you should. Someday you will understand but I fear it will be near on fifteen years before you're ready. But more on that in another correspondence._

 _A few words about your new home. First, you will find that you are utterly alone. Though it pains me to separate lovers and family, it was necessary if fate is to play out as it was always written. We are the children of Gods after all and we have little choice in such matters._

 _Second, you will find I have suppressed your gifts from the Gods. As I said earlier, it is necessary for it leads me to my third point._

 _Should you attempt to leave, you will find that the door is and will always be unlocked, you may leave whenever you wish. But a word of caution for you will find there is darkness on the other side and as you've learned… there is chaos in the darkness. So long as you remain in the light, you will be unharmed._

 _As you are without weapons or defense of any kind… well you see the point._

 _Now, my time for this letter is drawing near as duty calls._

 _Yours Sincerely - Ardyn_

The letter slipped from Sitara's fingers as she rushed for the door. She paused when her hand rested on the cold handle, hesitating briefly at the implied mention of daemons on the other side.

"No- I must see for myself." Sitara said fiercely and turned the handle, a breath escaping her as it moved easily and the door opened on well-oiled hinges.

However, the letter spoke true as there was thick darkness on the other side, causing fear to freeze Sitara where she stood. Her eyes searched, looking for any sign of movement but the air remined still, giving Sitara the courage to step from the soft light behind her and into the unknown.

A familiar growl echoed from somewhere near her right side causing her to twist her head toward the source. There was nothing.

Feeling her panic returning Sitara held out her hand and attempted to conjure fire. Nothing happened. For the first time since awakening, Sitara recognized an emptiness inside of her that she hadn't been able to place.

While she had been frantically attempting to will her elemancy as the growling grew near, she'd failed to pick up the sounds of another menace approaching from behind. It was only when the daemons razor like teeth sunk into the flesh of her leg did she realize her dire mistake.

A scream of pain was ripped from her and with instinct taking over, threw herself into the room, seeking safety in the light. Falling to her hands and knees on the hard marble floor she quickly twisted around the see hideously clawed daemon release her ankle and scurry back into the darkness with a screech.

Slipping slightly on her quickly pooling blood, Sitara used every ounce of her strength to throw her weight behind the door, slamming it closed. Leaning her back against the solid surface Sitara clenched her eyes closed and let her head fall back against it in frustration, welcoming the pain as it distracted from the ripped flesh of her ankle.

She was powerless. She was alone. She was truly imprisoned. All her life she had felt as if she were a prisoner in her own home, held in the chains that was the so-called duty of a Princess. Then she'd traded one prison for another when she'd been shipped off to Altissia.

Sitara opened her eyes when her breathing had calmed and she stared at her blood smeared across the floor, staining the white of her nightdress.

"I must be strong, I must not let this break me. I left those chains behind, and I will do the same with these." Sitara whispered, still holding onto hope.

Once she'd gathered her strength enough to make it to the bed she shook the pillow from its cover and wrapped the soft linen around her wound. Exhaustion began to mingle with the pain causing her to give into the battle to stay awake.

" _I am truly lovely, I know, but really Ulric, you must cease you're staring. You're practically shouting from the top of the Citadel that we're… involved." Sitara murmured as she lay in the sunshine. The scent of cut grass drifted through the warm air and the sounds of their friends wrestling playfully in the nearby lake sang around them._

" _Mmmm did you know that when the light hits your hair just right, it turns it to shades of blue."_

 _Sitara mocked a cringe. "Please tell me that you jest. Blue hair and green eyes would clash terribly." The sound of his answering chuckle warmed her more than the sun and she couldn't resist peeking an eye open. She found him stretched out beside her with his head propped on his hand, amused eyes studying her hair and a smile tilting his lips._

" _Did you know that sunlight turns your hair an interesting shade of brown and gray?" Sitara murmured with wide innocent eyes. When he dropped his gaze down to hers she continued. "Honest, the sunlight is no friend of yours Nyx. Gray hair, and I can even see the lines at the corners of your eyes. Are you certain that you're just a couple of years older? I'm beginning to believe otherwise." Sitara lifted a hand to pat his shoulder consolingly. "I'm afraid that I just don't have a thing for older men. This is goodbye."_

 _A wicked glint entered his eyes, matching his grin._

" _Is that right?"_

" _Indeed."_

 _With a swift movement, Nyx sat up and ran his fingers in just the right spots along her ribs, tickling her mercilessly. Her squeals of agonized delight drew the attention of several of their friends but she could hardly care. When his laughter died and his movements stopped she lay there breathing heavily._

" _You had better watch your back Ulric for I will avenge myself."_

 _When he didn't reply with a teasing banter Sitara opened her eyes._

" _Nyx!" She shouted and rolled to her knees. He sat motionless, his gaze still locked on her. His eyes followed the movement of her as she reached out to touch his cheek. Pain clouded over his glassy eyes and she snatched her hand back as his skin turned the color of ash and streaks of fiery red spread from where she'd touched him._

" _Nyx, no, no, what have I done? Someone help us!" Sitara twisted to search for their friends but all she found was a still lake and silence. Tears filled her eyes as she looked back at Nyx helplessly and his form began to crumble. "No!" She screamed before clenching her teeth against her panic. She held out shaking hands, searching for a way to save him but it was useless and he began to drift away with the wind._

Sitara awoke with a shuddering gasp, pushing herself from the knot of sheets frantically until she fell from the bed with a hiss. The pain in her ankle radiated up her leg causing a cold sweat to cover her. When she's at last calmed herself enough, she pulled herself to standing, wrapping her arms around one of the bed's post.

Her dream had been a memory, one of her last with Nyx, but the ending… the ending was drastically changed. A painful ache clenched her stomach, reminding Sitara that she hadn't eaten since well before her abduction but it saved her mind from tormenting over her nightmare.

"How am I to eat!" she shouted to the walls. As if it had been there the whole time, a silver tray appeared on the desk, next to the letter. "Did you truly just appear because I mentioned it?" Sitara asked cautiously before rolling her eyes. "Fantastic, I'm already speaking to the furnishings. My descent into madness won't take long at all."

Her stomach complained again and on instinct Sitara reached for the gleaming silver wear and prepared to dig into whatever dish lay hidden by the serving cover, before she hesitated. Instead of hunger she now felt nausea.

"No. No, I refuse to fall into this trap. Accepting food as if I were a caged animal." Sitara whispered and let her hand fall limply to her side, the fork clattering to the floor. She limped back to the foot of the bed, silently grateful that her already battle scarred leg had been the one to receive the daemon bite. "One weak leg is more than enough…" She muttered and slid down to the floor with her back resting against the footboard.

For the first time since waking she allowed herself a moment to think, to assess the situation. Her eyes roamed her body, taking in the smears of dried blood and stained satin. After an attempt to run her hand through her hair and concluding that it must look as if daemons had wrestled in it, she dropped her hands to rest in her lap.

Her eyes were drawn to the thin, dark tattoo circling her finger. Emotion filled her chest, blocking her airways as the last threads holding her together broke free.

For the first time in her life she found herself truly alone.

* * *

Time had lost all meaning for Sitara, therefore she had no way of knowing just how long she resisted her body's need for sustenance. A battle of instincts waged within her but eventually reason won out. How could she be expected to ever escape if she refused to eat?

It was only the first of many emotional battles Sitara waged. Eventually she had to consider medical assistance for the wound inflicted by the daemon and she tested the magical response to her demands being met. Just as before when food had appeared, so did wrappings and antibiotics.

Next came clothing and feeling more than daring she mentioned a weapon. She was not surprised, but disappointed none the less when nothing conjured out of thin air.

"How about a fucking way out of here!" Sitara had screamed at the ceiling. Nothing.

The constant state of panic and frustration was quickly sending her over the edge and she spent her time pacing the perimeter of the room. When she'd counted one hundred laps she noticed something new had arrived in the room. With greedy hands she'd snatched up the newspaper and quickly read the headline.

 **Lucis Mourning Their Princess**

A month after the brutal accident that left the nation full of grief, Princess Sitara Olesia Caelum, was laid to rest after an investigation answered few answers. After heroically helping with an attack in the Northlands, the vehicle Princess Sitara was a passenger in malfunctioned, resulting in a horrific accident. Once it was realized the vehicle as well as its passengers were missing, a full scale search and rescue party was underway. The vehicle was eventually found at the bottom of a ravine several miles from the point the vehicle had went over the edge, carried by the rush of the rapids. But, not before fire from the vehicle's ignited fuel supply consumed it and everyone inside. Princess Sitara was identified by the heirloom necklace that survived the fire. She is survived by her father, King Regis, and her younger brother, Prince Noctis. There had been rumors that the Princess had been involved romantically though no official statement had mentioned who-

No longer able to read the words through the blur of tears she crumbled the paper.

To all the world she was dead. And the young woman who laid in her tomb was a nameless casualty from a small Northland no name town.

Tears of frustration fell from angry green eyes as she willed fire from her palms to consume to newspaper. As with every time that she tried… nothing happened.

* * *

Time continued to slip away from Sitara. She slept only when she could no longer will fight the need for she began to fear who she would be when she woke once more. Sometimes she would awaken alert, and furious. Determined to find an escape from her prison. Other times she would find herself opening the door and staring into the darkness, ready to give into the daemons desire to tear her apart.

Once, in a particularly brave awakening, Sitara had used every ounce of her strength to break apart the chair paired to the desk. Before she could consider a way to sharpen the pathetically thin legs in order to shape them into a more formidable weapon, the pieces had disappeared from her hands and a fully assembled chair had appeared, settled once more by the desk.

The rage that had filled her fueled her for hours afterward as she broke apart every piece of furniture she could until she'd exhausted herself into a deep slumber on the floor, surrounded by the chaos. When she'd awoke, everything had been put back to rights as if the occurrence had never happen.

The only evidence that Sitara had to prove that she hadn't completely lost her mind, was the deep splinter imbedded in her palm. From then on, anytime Sitara began to feel as if her mind was slipping between hallucinations and reality, she would promptly work on destroying as much of the room as possible.

Sitara didn't mind her hallucinations so long as they were that of the pleasant nature. Daydreams of walking beneath azure skies with wispy clouds, a warm breeze ruffling her hair and her fingers entwined with another's. She held long conversations with a father she was just on the cusps of reconciling with, teasing a little brother and his friends with imagined pranks, tossing a ball through the park as a puppy yipped after it excitedly. Made plans with a man she'd hoped would one day announce to the world that she was his and he was hers.

And then there were the times when she would open her eyes to find the lights flickering. She'd hold her breath as they stopped shining, leaving her in darkness and daemons entering the room. She'd scream for hours as she imagined them tearing at her before her mind would give her mercy and shut down.

* * *

Sitara opened her eyes and smiled, watching as a cloud floated gently by.

"That one… that one looks like a chocobo." Her eyes moved across the ceiling from one recessed light to another. "And that one? That one is another chocobo."

The smile on her lips trembled as the shapes disappeared. "Come back chocobo!" she called but reality stubbornly stayed put. With a sigh she sat up from her spot on the floor and glared at the door. "I wanted today to be a daydream day!" she screeched before closing her eyes and forcing a calm tone. "Yesterday was a bad day. I may have said some… offensive things but to be fair… I am fucking princess therefore I get to do whatever I fucking want! And it's not _my_ fault that you sent me salad to eat when what I really wanted was something with pasta." Sitara pushed herself to her bare feet and stalked angrily toward the door.

"Therefore yesterday was a bad today. But now- now it's a good day. I woke up. I walked my ten thousand steps. Now I want to see the sky- but you're not letting me!" Sitara's voice rose several octaves as she spoke before swinging a clenched fist against the solid wood. She was somewhat relieved when pain exploded up her arm for it meant that this was a moment of clarity for her.

She kept her fist pressed against the wood and stared with bated breath. Normally when a row with the door resulted in hitting it she would wait for the sight of blood that was sure to come, a reminder that she was alive. This time however the achingly familiar rush of magic replaced the ache in her arm and fire surrounded her fist.

As realization finally clicked within her mind her breath came to her in hard drawn gasps and agonizing happiness. Rather than wait, test out the reality of being able to cast magic, Sitara immediately threw open the door.

"I'm not waiting for Ardyn to realize his mistake." Sitara whispered into the darkness. "And if this is in my head… well at least I'll die trying…"

* * *

Sitara ran as best as she could, using the light cast by her magic, the sounds of growls and gnashing teeth were quick on her heels. When claws wrapped around her ankle she fell painfully to her hands and knees, the scrape of rocks digging into her palms and ripping her pants.

She twisted and used her fire free hand to send a bolt of lightning into the chest of the smaller daemon. she didn't wait to see if she'd killed it or merely stunned it and instead pushed herself back to raw, bare feet.

It didn't take a sharp mind to realize that she was in a cave deep underground. Soon after she'd left the safety of the light, she'd noticed the dripping cavern walls and rough pathways.

She'd lost count of the many turns she'd taken and the daemons she'd fought off but she knew two things for sure. One, that she was thoroughly lost and even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to find her way back to the room of light. Second, she was quickly running out of the strength and willpower needed to defend herself. Blood fell freely from multiple lacerations spread across her body as well as a deep one above her eye from when she fell against the damp cavern wall. She couldn't hang on much longer.

All this, Sitara considered when the path she followed ended abruptly at a cliff. The roaring from below told Sitara a tale of a rushing rapid that would more than likely kill her. As the sound of several growling daemons approached from behind her, Sitara felt the warmth of magic leave her once more.

"I suppose Ardyn noticed his lapse…" Sitara whispered and closed her eyes. "I never learned to properly swim." She felt a distinct lack of fear. She didn't feel fear of the daemons mere steps from tearing her apart, nor did she feel fear at the prospect of drowning, her body beaten between rocks and torrents.

She felt tired. Tired of not knowing if this was even real.

"Perhaps I'm already dead and this is the path to Eos."

With her eyes still closed, Sitara fell forward, relieved as the cold water surrounded her painfully and pulled her under.

* * *

"Jack, I told you… this was my fishing spot. Now you go on down the path and get your own."

Sitara smiled. This was decidedly welcome. A cranky old woman's voice, a fella named Jack, and fishing. A scenario that she hadn't dreamed up yet.

"Well I found this spot first, Hera. I been comin here since before you were even born!"

Sitara heard the sound of rustling and a snort of derision. Eager to see who was playing in this dream, she attempted to open her eyes a crack.

When light hit them, she hissed in pain and clenched them closed quickly. Immediately afterward, Sitara felt as if every bone in her body was on fire while every patch of skin was wet and freezing. She tried to move her arms, to lift her hands to her aching head but she only managed to lift them a fraction before they fell back into what felt like sludge.

"Hah! Unlikely since you're only seven minutes older than me." The voices of Jack and Hera continued, growing louder as their shuffling footsteps moved closer.

"It's true! Dad used to tell the story that the moment I was born he whisked me off to his favorite fishing hole and when we got back there you were."

"Momma always said that was nothing but hogwash and you know it now hush- I heard something."

There was a moment of silence that Sitara came to the realization that this had to be real. She was in too much pain and she knew she needed help. With her eyes clenched against the sun she tried to call out, to force herself to say the words needed to draw their attention, but the only sound that escaped her raw throat was a croak similar to the nearby toads. Knowing it wasn't enough, she used what strength she had remaining to lift one of her hands once more and dropped it heavily, satisfied with the sloppy sounding splash.

"There- Jack by the gods godly noses I think that's a girl washed up!" Hera said in an excited voice.

"Now, Hera, you know I won't be pulled in by another one of your- golly godly gooses you're right!"

"Well don't just stand there with your mouth open catching flies, help me get to her."

Sitara wanted to shout with relief that the odd siblings had discovered her. For a brief moment she forgot the pain and tried to open her eyes. Her sight was blurry and the pain returned immediately but she saw the blue sky and tears filled her eyes.

"Do you suppose she's alive?" Jack whispered as he knelt at her side, his face moving into her vision.

"Of course she is! Look it the poor lamb has tears. Oh you poor, poor lamb. Jack try and move her. Wait! Her hair is tangled in some sticks."

Sitara felt darkness closing around her vision of blue skies and struggled to hold it back. She didn't want to fall unconscious again. She wanted to stare at the sky for a moment longer but it was a battle that she would loose.

* * *

When Sitara opened her eyes again she fully expected to see the sky once more, to see a world full of moving colors and sounds. Instead she was met with the dull brown of a roof and peeling paint. Her reaction had been immediate and involuntary.

"Where is it? Where are the clouds?" She'd struggled to scream out while painfully attempting to stand from a cot. Deep inside she knew her panic was irrational but it hardly mattered in that moment. All she cared for was tearing herself from the confining walls. "I need to be outside, where's the sky?"

She vaguely heard the sound of shuffling steps followed by a voice she placed as Hera.

"Jack! Get in here quick. She's gone and woke up and panicky." Hera said as she set soothing hands on Sitara's shoulders, holding her still.

Sitara, her body too weak from her injuries, sat on the edge of the cot with her eyes moving over the room wildly, searching for an escape. She ignored the sounds of Hera attempting to sooth her as her eyes locked on an aged door.

"I told you not to send a salad! You think you won but- but you didn't." Sitara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pressing her fingernails into her palm until it stung. "I'm yelling at a door. I'm fine. I just need to see the sky and I'll be fine." Sitara opened her eyes as the sound of hinges in need of oil announced the entrance of Jack. She finally met the gaze of Hera with her aged blue eyes and snowy hair.

The older woman was knelt in front of Sitara, her eyes shining in concern as she waited for Sitara to compose herself.

"I- I just… please I need to see the sky and I'll be fine." Sitara whispered and tears filled her eyes.

Hera didn't speak but she nodded once before slipping and arm around Sitara's waist and helping her to her feet, Jack following Hera's lead and rushing to her other side and pulling the thin girl up. By the time the three had managed to stumble through the front door and into the afternoon sunlight, Sitara's breathing was labored but her panic began to recede.

The siblings eased her down to a wooden bench and watched with solemn expressions as Sitara smiled up at the sun.

"It's so beautiful… so warm and alive." Sitara murmured with a happiness she hadn't felt in a very long time. "If I might ask… what is the date"

"May second… 754." Hera said calmly.

Sitara tried to do the math, to remember just when she'd died. The exact date eluded her.

"What are we to call you, where are you from, if you don't mind me askin?" Jack finally spoke.

Everything in her wanted to tell them the truth. That she was Princess Sitara of Lucis and she wanted to go home. She wanted to tell her father that she forgave him and to hug her little brother. She wanted to say I love you to N-. Sitara shook her head, unable to think his name without a tremble consuming her body.

"Can't remember?" Jack asked.

This time, in answer to Jack's question, she nodded. She was dead. No one was looking for her except Ardyn. If she revealed her identity then she put everyone at risk.

The memories of Magiteks attacking Jamie and his little farm, of fire and screams echoing down a canyon. She flinched and struggled to push the memories away. Coming back to life would only bring more pain and death. She must remain dead.

"Where am I?" She whispered without emotion.

"Galahd." Hera answered, drawing Sitara's surprised attention. "It aint much but we've begun to carve out something close to normal. You're welcome to stay with us if you… if you want."

Sitara's eyes filled with tears once more and for the first time since stepping outside she examined her surroundings. Though the city had been nearly leveled many years before, the survivors were still picking up the pieces. The homes were patched with sheets of metal and boards, but there was green grass and children playing.

"We've got good fishin here and we work hard to keep the lights on… to keep the daemons away. So long as you don't mind using your hands, you can have a good life here." Jack added in.

An inner voice spoke to Sitara. Told her that this is where she was meant to be. If she couldn't be alive with the ones she loved then she would just be alive here in Galahd. A town slowly raising from its ashes.

With resolve, Sitara pulled her shoulders back. "I'd like to stay… for a time."

Hera's gently lined face lit up with a happy smile and Jack moved to pat Sitara on the shoulder.

"Right then. What should we be calling you then?" Jack said.

Sitara's gaze was drawn back to the sky, gently musing that she was forever coming up with false names.

"Sky. Call me Sky."

* * *

Life in Galahd nearly became everything Sitara wanted. Though she slept outside most nights, nightmares always tearing at her consciousness, she had the comfort of warm company in the odd pair that was Hera and Jack. Twin siblings who both lost their entire family when Galahd first fell, now rambling around what was once a vibrant city, bossing its citizens on rebuilding.

Every day was a struggle with how she would react to her environment or her neighbors, the noise they created at times was more than she could handle. Soon after her arrival, everyone knew of the woman with wild hair and erratic temperament named Sky. She was treated with cautious friendliness but her help was always welcome whether it was with strong hands in the fields or watching a flock roam a grassy patch of land within the towns inner bounds.

Galahd's people struggled, cut off as they were from the rest of the world. They had a few trades with only the closest of settlements, they had few animals outside of livestock, but they were survivors. They had to be.

Sitara tamped down her instinct and heritage to take over the rebuilding efforts, instead, content to hide herself behind her hair and lowered eyes and allowed the survivors to pick up what they could, living in crumbling houses.

As time passed Sitara began to piece together thoughts of Nyx and her old life without her hands trembling and would silently wonder where his home had once stood. Where his family lay. If her old life had to be taken away, perhaps he wouldn't mind if she were reborn here.

There was peace.

For a time.

When Imperial troops and airships passed through into Lucis, the town held their breath and shook their heads. Sitara feared for the safety of her family… her friends in the Kingsglaive out there on the front lines… and most especially Nyx. She remembered his penchant for recklessness in battle and could only hope that Crowe and Libertous were watching his back as well as their own.

Reports of increased daemon attacks began to spread, coming closer to their homes despite the constant lights. When a delivery truck carrying grain to outland farmers didn't return, panic began to spread.

When Sitara could no longer stand the fear in her neighbors she decided to take action, telling herself to be brave. During the next town meeting called by Hera and Jack, Sitara spoke up from her place on the fringes of the group.

"How am I supposed to trade? I'm risking my truck breaking down and becoming stranded. Food for daemons is what I'll be!" the worried voice of one of their traders carried over the general chatter.

"Before any vehicle leaves, we'll do a thorough inspection… make sure everything is purring and can handle the haul." Jack tried to sooth the worried woman.

"None of these vehicles are worth nuthin anymore! All we have is what survived the raze of our home and that was twenty years ago. We'd be better off with chocobo's pullin buggies."

"So what are we supposed to do then? Cut ourselves off and never leave? Build up walls like Regis? Because that seems to be workin wonders against the Nifs." Hera snapped back.

"We go for help." Sitara said in as loud a voice as she could manage. When all eyes turned toward her she cringed inwardly.

"Sky… Lucis abandoned us long ago and with the Empire crossin through whenever they please… who would want to help us? We have nothing to offer except fish and a smile." Hera said.

Sitara pulled her shoulders back, the need to help her people pulled her through the crowd until she stood beside the twins. She turned back to face the waiting people, their faces pinched and worried.

"Sometimes a warm meal and a kind smile is all that anyone needs. I don't mean that we need the K-" Sitara stumbled over thoughts of her father before catching herself. "-We don't need protection from Lucis. We can seek help from Hunters… ask them to train us in defending off daemons. When someone needs to leave home…" Sitara paused, stunned with how natural it was to call Galahd home. "We pair up when we leave with someone whose been trained to fight. And in the event of something going wrong, we'll have each other's backs and we bring them home."

Everyone took a moment to exchange glances and nervous whispers before one of the younger men spoke above the rest.

"I'll volunteer."

Sitara released a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. Her idea, dangerous and risky, was being accepted more and more with every voice joining in. With shining eyes, Sitara threw in her own voice, volunteering to protect her people.

* * *

Sitara became a true member of the community. She had always had the natural ability to help and lead but had suppressed herself in the need to remain anonymous. With Nyx's people, _her_ people, she was needed. Wanted.

Her fellow hunters looked to her for guidance and in turn the people looked to her for protection once she'd proven herself capable of such things. Her body remembered how to wield a sword and fire a pistol. Remembered how to brace for fighting with her hands and push back the burn of pain.

Their weapons were sparse and in poor condition, same as the rest of their possessions but the hunters that made contact with them promised to give a good deal on any weapons they stumbled across.

With every daemon she killed, a new piece of her former self was restored and the nightmares began to recede. She could hold Hera's gaze for entire conversations and smile when Jack complained about being stuck living with his cranky little sister.

On her guard rounds in the late evening Sitara found Galahad's cemetery. She hesitated on the edge with her breath locked in her chest. There were countless stones, some without names, telling Sitara the story of loved ones that either were lost or unidentifiable. Seeing them brought up thoughts of her own tomb and the unnamed woman laying within.

She didn't find Nyx's family that first night, nor the one next. But she continued to return, determined to find his family and make herself known. As the sun rose on the third night, Sitara found a marker named Laylie Ulric, placed between her parents who had to be her parents Parris and Corvo.

The sun continued to rise, signaling an end to Sitara's daemon hunting but instead of returning home to Hera and Jack, she fell to her knees and rested a trembling hand on Laylie's stone. She gasped when instead of cold stone she felt warmth and soft cotton. Instead of a cold marker beneath her hand, Sitara saw a young girl with dark brown hair and familiar blue eyes.

She grinned up at Sitara, a tooth missing and freckles dusted her nose.

"Hello there… I-I must have had this conversation in my head a thousand times… There's so much to tell you but first I'll start with introducing myself. My name…" she hesitated, struggling around the lump in her throat. "I apologize. This is much more difficult than I thought it would be. It's just… Who I am is dead. Murdered by a madman." Sitara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I apologize again, I didn't mean to be so melancholy. My name is Sitara and I knew Nyx… in my old life we were quite close. You should know that last I knew he was alive and well."

As the sun continued to rise, she told her story to Laylie, the words tumbled from Sitara as easily as her tears. Laylie's image never spoke but continued to blink and smile kindly.

"So, that was the story of how I became Sky. If anyone were to come around asking… I'd be grateful if you played along." Sitara fell into silence as dust rising into the air in the direction of home drew her attention. An airship appeared to be landing near the outskirts and Sitara felt her blood freeze. Her hand moved to the sword strapped to her hip as every part of her begged her to run.

"I can't run. These are my people and- and they might be in trouble." Sitara whispered to herself, attempting to reason with the screaming in her head. She looked back toward Laylie but found she was gone, her grave marker all that remained. Though her body trembled with unease she gave a weak goodbye to Laylie and her parents and trekked back to town.

Sitara kept to the shadows of crumbled buildings and edged herself closer to the airship. A striking woman dressed in armor appeared to be conversing with Hera and Jack. Sitara's hand tightened around the hilt of her rusted sword, torn between staying in the shadows and joining Hera and Jack. The decision was made for her however when the armor clad woman turned back toward the airship and disappeared up the ramp.

Sitara held her position as the airship lifted away, raising a cloud of dust before disappearing into the clouds. When Sitara was certain that it was clear she left the shadows and approached the twins, everyone that had left their daily tasks to see what was happening turned back to their duties.

"Sky! Here now girl, why don't you help me with this bucket of water here? It's gone an got dust in it now." Hera said cheerfully once she noticed Sitara's approach.

Curiosity piqued but not enough to speak about it, Sitara simply nodded and lifted Hera's bucket.

"You're probably wonderin what all that business was." Jack muttered, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Sitara answered with a half shrug, her eyes on the well.

"That was- well her name isn't important. She passes through every now and then." Hera said.

Sitara frowned in contemplation. She had never seen the woman or the airship and she had been in Galahd for some time now.

"She's a good girl. Knows right from wrong and isn't blind to some of the sickness infectin the world at the hands of her employers. She stopped by to check on us… heard daemons have been botherin us."

Sitara found the situation odd but accepted the explanation.

"That was kind of her." She murmured and went about her task of replacing the dirty water. To her surprise Hera and Jack followed behind.

"She had news as well… figured if there were anyone here that knew what to do with it then it would reach them." Jack went on when Sitara turned her attention fully back on them. "The Nif's are planning something. Something big and if it's got Ms Highwind nervous then well it's something that everyone ought to be nervous about."

Sitara studied first Jack and then Hera, both had a nervous shift in their eyes and lips pressed into grim lines.

"If you want increased security, I'll speak with the others…" Sitara drifted off as they shook their heads in unison.

"This is bigger than just us Sky… this involves Insomnia." Hera said quietly.

Sitara couldn't help the indrawn breath.

"We think it's time that you went home… they're gonna need you." Jack added.

Sitara turned away and focused on drawing clean water for the bucket. "I don't know what you're talking about. This is my home. The only one I remember." The bucket slipped from her trembling hand and water splashed onto her boots.

Sitara began to apologize and bent to snatch up the bucket but a warm callused hand rested against her cheek and brought her eyes back up.

"We are honored that you have made this your home, and you will always have a place amongst us as family. I don't know all of your story but I have been around long enough to recognize royalty when she washes up on our shore… But… if what Ms Highwind says is true then Lucis needs her Princess." Hera said.

With each word spoken, more of Sitara's wall crumbled.

"She's dead… I'm- I'm just a broken remnant, terrified of enclosed spaces and reality. I spent the morning speaking to- to- it hardly matters. What does matter is that my name is Sky and I'm needed- _wanted_ here." Sitara ground out fiercely.

"Child… yes we need Sky. You got that right. But Lucis needs Princess Sitara. We heard what you tried to do for people from places like here and we're grateful. You did right by us, even now. You made us stronger. Now we can hold our own for a time but if things are about to get darker, then your place isn't hiding away in dead towns barely scrapping by… Your place is leading your people and keeping them safe."

Sitara's arms dropped to her sides as if she no long had any strength.

"How can I- can she return?" Sitara whispered.

Jack settled a hand on her shoulder. "If her world is in danger then really… how can she not?"


	14. Chapter 14

Along Comes Fate

The scent of rain lingered around Sitara well after she'd asked the truck driver to stop, allowing her to pick a freshly bloomed arla. She had taken a moment, Insomnia's city scape in the nearby distance, to remember her last encounter with the white flower. When, as a silly girl with her first budding infatuation, she'd gifted it as a token of safety.

She recalled how horrified she'd been when Nyx didn't declare undying love in that moment, afraid that she'd gone too far, that he would simply toss it out when she was no longer looking. Eventually she came to know differently. She learned that Nyx had quite the sentimental heart and had kept the flower, preserved in glass and stored in his dresser.

The memory of discovering that first flower was one of her favorites though it had been a very long time since she'd thought of it. Something whispered in the back of her mind as she ran a finger down a pale, dewy petal, urging her to take one with her.

When the farm truck finally reached the gate to Insomnia, and Sitara had hopped from the back she'd already been on edge but the unexpected sight of Nyx standing guard had stunned her deeply. She was lost in thoughts of running away, of running into his arms. Of him pushing her away, telling her that he moved on and forgot all about her. That she wasn't alive.

Sitara clenched her eyes closed, forcing the thoughts into a box and waited anxiously as the other guard checked her forged document claiming her to be Sky Elster, keeping her true identity hidden within the depths of her hood.

The guard gave her a short nod of approval and waved her forward with a grunt. Sitara moved to thank the truck driver and pay the agreed amount when she chanced a glance at Nyx. The sight of him made it difficult to breath and a familiar yearning pulled at her. With it came a spark of her old self and a corner of her lips lifted.

"If you could do me this one last favor… This flower I'm about to hand you with your payment, if you could please ask the guard to hand it to the Kingsglaive standing there, I would be forever grateful." She said in hushed tones through the driver's window.

He accepted her request and the flower, and with one last nod of thanks, she hurried on through the gate, determined to finish her journey.

* * *

Standing before the Citadel, Sitara's stomach churned painfully. Her courage had kept her going until her foot rested on the first step leading to the entrance, and now fear was beginning to choke her.

The words of Hera and Jake rushed through her mind, and she clung to them, for they were the reason she returned. But as simple as it should have been, as she had _hoped_ it would be, she could not bear to take the next step.

Frustrated with her fear she turned away and went to the only other place she could go.

She took the familiar path, to a familiar building until she stood before a familiar door, her hand held in midair, ready to knock.

The same fear that had held her in its icy grip at the Citadel held her once more.

'What if he returned to the gate and isn't here… What if he is here and slams the door in my face…' Sitara tormented thoughts echoed in her mind, and her hand fell back to her side. 'I'm useless like this. A coward. Hera and Jack were wrong.' Tears filled her eyes, blurring the sight of the door as she came to a decision.

"I'm dead and shouldn't be here." She whispered hoarsely.

Before she could turn away a hand appeared beside her and unlocked the door, turned the handle and pushed it open.

Sitara drew a shuddering breath as the shadowed room came into view. She closed her eyes, certain that it had only been in her mind, that when she opened her eyes again, the door would be closed again.

The sound of rustling and the click of canine nails on hard floor had her opening her eyes. A small cry escaped from the depths of her chest as Rolly scrambled toward her. Sitara's mind went numb as his body hit hers, bringing her to her knees. Tears fell, and her arms wrapped around Rolly's wiggling body.

She was bombarded by licks, sniffs, and excited whines and all she could do in return was bury her face in the fur at his neck.

Her mind struggled to wrap around the knowledge that she was alive and someone knew it.

"Come on boy let's get her inside."

The low voice behind her rolled down her spine, taking her strength. She didn't want to release Rolly from her arms but a small spark of reason told her that a very public hallway was not where she wanted to do this. Once released, Rolly obeyed the command from Nyx and bounded back into the apartment.

It took effort for Sitara to follow, feeling the walls and ceiling closing her in, hearing the growl of daemons in the shadows. Without a word she rushed for the nearest window and wrenched it open, ensuring that she had a way out, uncomprehending of the four story drop. Her escape secure, she slid to the floor below the window and rested against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest.

Rolly, slightly calmer now that they were inside, sat at her side and shoved his nose into her lap as best as he could. Knowing the moment had come for her to face her reality, Sitara finally moved her gaze toward Nyx, who remained facing away from her, his hand resting on the door that he'd just closed.

She swallowed nervously, searching for the words that would make these feelings tearing at her chest disappear. She searched her memories, looking for how she used to interact with Nyx. He had found her wit and humor charming, usually to the point of laughter. She remembered that she loved his laughter, would say anything to hear it.

Sitara frowned for she couldn't remember how long it had been since she had been the cause of someone's laughter, whether on purpose or on accident.

"Guard duty huh? Must have pissed Titus off… I suppose…" Sitara trailed off when she realized that her comment had sounded better in hear head. She sighed and thumped her head on the wall behind her. "That was awful. Oh! People start off with introductions. That's right. My name is Sky- no, wait, it's- it's Sitara but you know that. Because you know me- remember me." She couldn't stop the words falling freely from her lips, even when Nyx had at last turned to look at her.

"I-I-I'm sorry for being here, I need to get to the Citadel, and I got there, but I-I just couldn't go any further and I didn't know wh-where else to go. But I realize now it's a mistake." Sitara's frantic rambles quieted to harsh whispers. "I want to go home. I need to go home. I want to go home. I need to go home."

"Where's home at?" Nyx asked quietly.

Sitara's eyes widened. "Home is… Galahd. That's your home." Her eyes roamed the dark corners, her chest becoming heavy with panic. "I'm sorry but could you please turn on the lights?" She clenched her eyes closed and took a deep breath, pulling her mind back to the present. "Wait- you don't need to. I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes when she heard the electric buzz of the lights turning on, her panic receding enough for the barest of smiles to appear.

"Bear with me Nyx. Sometimes I loose myself. Hopefully I haven't frightened you- I bet I have as you've not said ten words. Look… I- I know what you must be thinking and you deserve to know. To know every detail and I-I'll get there but can I just have a- a moment to just be silent?"

Nyx didn't reply but silently slipped his uniform jacket off, laid it across the dining table and sat on the other side of Rolly.

Sitara was grateful for his silence, and for the first time since leaving Galahd, she felt calm settling over her shoulders. The silence continued, even as they gazed at each other, their hands taking turns running downs Rolly's fur.

When her mind was once more peaceful and her thoughts made sense, Sitara tried again.

"Do you remember that night at Jamie's farm? I was running from my royal duties and you had been sent to drag me back?" At his nod Sitara licked her lips and braced herself. "That man who tried to take me… his name is Ardyn. He failed then- thanks to you. However, in the Northlands, he did not fail again. I-I don't know where I was taken, only that he staged my death, another-" Sitara closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. "Another was forced into my place. He-he did something to me, suppressed my ability to use magic. And my prison… It was a timeless place."

She fell into silence, a shudder wracking her frame. Rolly whined and shifted closer into her lap, bringing Sitara's eyes open once more.

"There was only one escape. Fight my way through the darkness or remain there."

"Prisoner of darkness…" Nyx whispered.

"A-Ardyn has a plan for me. I knew it when my magic came back long enough for my escape. At the time I fooled myself into believing he made a mistake. But now I know. He has something planned for Insomnia. It's why I came back. The twins told me that I was needed here… but now that I'm here… I'm not so confident."

"You said that Galahd… was your home. How long have you been there?"

Sitara huffed a dry laugh. "I don't know. For so long, time didn't exist for me and I haven't learned how to track it again. Long enough to make a difference there… Like I tried to do here." She gave him a soft smile. "It was lovely there. Broken and barely hanging on. It reminds me of me. I- hope you don't mind but I found but I found your family." She saw the widening of his eyes and shifted to her knees in a rush, displacing Rolly. "I told them how proud they would have been of you, that- that last I knew you were alive and well…"

Nyx closed his eyes and nodded, his silence stretching and for the first time in her recent memory, she didn't find comfort in the silence. He was growing restless with her presence and his unasked questions were simmering under the surface. Sitara clenched her hands.

"I don't mind at all… I'm glad that you found them." Nyx opened his eyes and Sitara flinched at the pain she read in them. "But why? I mean- I understand that you went through something horrifying and I won't rest until I've made him pay for what he did to you… But why didn't you return to- to Insomnia- to me?"

Sitara let out a sigh, her shoulders falling forward. "I knew you were going to ask that and I tried to prepare myself… I have many reasons. I was dead, to you, to my- my family- to all the world, I was dead." Sitara shook her head, her eyes pleasing. "That's difficult to come back from. Even more so when knowing that _he_ is still out there and he knows who to hurt to get to me… Call it cowardice but I was afraid of coming back and learning that you had moved on, of Ardyn following me a-and-"

Flash of darkness, of daemons tearing at her father, at Nyx and Noctis, clouded her vision and Sitara rubbed her eyes frantically.

"Four years have passed." Nyx said quietly.

His words elicited a startled gasp from her.

"Insomnia mourned for you… but no, I didn't move on. In fact, Crowe will be along shortly to check on me. But you didn't return for me. You returned for Insomnia… right?"

"Yes, you were safer with me dead. But if the Empire is coming anyways, then I suppose even with my rank as a dead princess, perhaps I could be of use."

Nyx lifted a hand and slowly touched a finger to her cheek. She was surprised with herself when she didn't shy away, instead something inside of her snapped apart and she crawled over Rolly and landed against Nyx's chest.

She clenched her hands in the soft material of his shirt as his arms wound around her back, she sighed against his neck and one of his hands threaded through her hair, cupping the back of her head.

"I was afraid to touch you… I thought you would disappear. I thought that this whole conversation was just in my head. And then I thought that you would flinch away, that you would-" Nyx was cut off when she chuckled lightly.

"I know a thing or two about losing touch with reality. I would go deep into my mind for long periods of time, I don't know how long for sure. I still do." She took a moment, inhaled his familiar scent, felt the warmth of his body, and her fear came rushing back. "I'm not whole Nyx, and truly, I came back to protect not only Insomnia but you as well from Nifelhiem. I didn't come back to drag you into my darkness."

She felt him bury his face in her hair, causing her eyes to drift close.

"You wouldn't be dragging me, I'd come willingly."

Sitara pulled back and glanced at the window. "I don't think you understand- this is the longest I've been inside of four walls since I escaped. I will literally disappear in my mind and live whole days without moving, not eating or sleeping. I-I'm getting better but every new experience is difficult." She leaned back against the wall and ran her hands through her hair, pulling the stands tightly against her scalp.

"We're in this together Princess… I'm not letting you out of my sight but if saving Lucis is what you're here to do then you know that I'm there too. And don't believe for a moment that you're choosing between your people and myself."

Sitara turned startled eyes toward him.

"I've always known who you are and what you mean to the world Princess." He flashed her his charming grin. "Incase word hasn't reached you yet, I'm pretty good at being a hero… Just ask Libertous."

A genuine smile pulled at Sitara's lips, the feeling was strange but welcome. Another piece of herself fell into place.

The sound of a ringtone fills the silence and Sitara watched as Nyx slipped his phone from his pocket then immediately set it down on the floor.

"You should answer that."

"It's only Libertous… he can wait." Nyx said as the ringtone ceased, only to begin again a moment later.

"Doesn't sound like he can."

Nyx sighed and answered with a gruff what.

"Something came up, I had to leave." He said, his eyes flicking toward her. "Of course he's pissed, I'll deal with him later. Look is there another reason you called… I'll deal with her too- No not right now. I'll meet you tomorrow- Look I've got to go." Nyx muttered before hanging up on Libertous.

"I suppose I'm responsible for getting you in trouble?"

Nyx gave a warm laugh and shook his head. "I'm always in trouble for something, but yea I blame this latest one on you and your penchant for being mysterious."

* * *

After seeing to Rolly's outdoor needs, Nyx convinced Sitara to try and see her father again, while he dealt with the fallout of abandoning his post. Where before she hadn't been prepared to ascend stairs leading to the Citadel, she found that she still wasn't ready.

"This was never a prison, merely my father's way of protecting me. I'm safe here and I have to do this." She whispered. "I have to do this. To be unafraid again. For them, for him. For myself."

With her words echoing through her mind she took each painful step, her old wound burning. Memories of studying, dancing, bickering with Ignis all floated before her eyes as she reached to entrance.

A Crownsguard raised a hand, halting her progress.

"State your business." The guard said with suspicion in his eyes.

Sitara took a shuddering breath and pushed her hood from her head and met the guards gaze.

"I'm Princess Sitara, and I'm here to see my father." She stated as strongly as she could and held her breath.

The guard rolled his eyes and waved her away. "Look lady, the Princess died years ago. Now go on before I have you arrested."

Sitara released her breath, stunned and lost.

"Well… I- I'm her- I'm here and I-I demand to see him!"

"Yea well you aren't the first power hungry lady with black hair to show up claiming to be the Princess now-"

"Another imposter is it Argus? I'll take it from here." A voice said from beyond the guard. Sitara's jaw dropped at the sight if Ignis striding toward them, pushing his glasses back into place. "Come along then miss, we are going to have a very long discussion about manners and propriety."

Sitara shrank back as Ignis wrapped a hand around her arm and pulled her toward the doors of the Citadel. "No- Ignis it's it's me Sky- I mean Sitara. Fuck. Look at me-" She rambled in a panicked voice as he led her into an enclosed room. "No- No, no way out." She whispered and managed to pull her arm free of his grasp. She ran her hands along one of the walls.

When she found no way out other than the door she turned on Ignis who was watching her with caution. "I have to get out of here."

"You were trying to get in."

"Yes but that- that was when it was _my_ choice and now- now you took that choice from me!" Sitara felt her anger rising over her panic along with her voice.

"A woman claiming to be the beloved deceased Princess of Lucis comes waltzing in-"

"I _am_ the Princess of Lucis and Lucis is in trouble! I have to speak with my father!"

"I know who you are Princess, this is merely a precaution."

"Why are you doing this- Wait you know?"

Ignis gave her a sad smile. "I grew up with you, studied with you, trained with you. Of course I know you to be the true Sitara." His smile fell. "I see now that you're death was a ruse and if you were to be discovered alive- I apologize for frightening you. Wait here and I will find a safe way for you to meet with your father."

Before Sitara could tell him to wait, he slipped out the door. She shook her head and followed soon after.

"I'm finished with hiding." She whispered and made her way to the throne room. A man in a black suit ran past her, not sparing her a glance, and threw open the doors to the throne room. Instead of following him she left the hallway and into the stairwells leading to her father's office where she crept to a shadowed corner and waited.

A long time passed before he entered the room, striding for his desk with a pronounced limp. He seemed to have aged a great deal since she saw him last. His hair now iron grey and even through the distance, she could see his scars were pronounced against ashen skin.

"Clarus… What are we to do?" Her father spoke to his friend as he joined him in his office.

"Don't do it. Don't agree to his terms."

Sitara's muscles tightened at his words.

"And Noctis?"

Sitara swallowed her fear and stepped from the shadows.

"Whatever Ardyn has offered, don't believe him."

The two older men twisted toward her, drawing swords, causing her to hold her hands up.

"Father… it's me." She said in a weak voice. The two men remained where they were. "I- I know this must come as a shock but I'm alive. A-Ardyn ambushed us and took the necklace you gave me, mother's necklace, and placed it around another woman's neck before murdering her. And he- he kept me prisoner but I escaped, found my way home to warn you… you can't trust anything Ardyn has told you."

"Sitara?" Regis whispered, his sword falling from his grasp as he took a step toward her.

She couldn't help the step she took back, and she despised herself for the shock that spread across his face.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm not quite used to being alive. But I'll get there."

"Chancellor Ardyn has come with offers of peace for Insomnia." Clarus spoke up, moving onto business.

Sitara blinked back the tears that had begun to blur the vision of her father.

"At what price?" She asked.

"All Lucis lands save Insomnia and the marriage of Prince Noctis to Princess Luna."

Sitara shook her head.

"Don't do it."

Regis sighed and moved to sit in his chair. "We have no choice. We are losing this war, and I am dying. Not only does the Empire have an infinite number of soldiers and weapons, they control daemons, the like we have never known."

"And you're going to agree…" Sitara whispered.

"I am. But not because I trust Nifelhiem. I agree because it is prophecy, a prophecy that I wished with all my being, would never come to light." Regis looked toward Clarus. "We need to get Noctis out of the city. Announce the wedding to be in Altissia while we prepare to sign the treaty." The finality of his voice caused a shiver to spread down her spine.

"And what of Lucis?" Sitara whispered, her heart breaking.

"It will be up to you, my daughter. The city will fall, and darkness will spread, until your brother, the True King of Light, brings it back."

"The True King… and The Queen of None."

"I wanted a different life for you and your brother… I wanted you safe in Altissia when Nifelhiem came for us. But that was never your fate."

"How much time do we have?"

"I imagine the Empire will want to move this along quickly. Days… a week at most." Clarus said.

"Sitara… my daughter… Noctis is going to need you at his side." Regis said, his voice pleading.

Sitara shook her head vehemently. "No, I'm not leaving Insomnia again. I was afraid to return, afraid that I couldn't help. But I can. I need to speak with the Marshall and Titus."

* * *

As much as she wanted to, Sitara could not return to Nyx. Not with her working late into the night, working with the understandably shocked-at-her-resurrection Cor and Titus, to protect the city from whatever terrors the Empire had planned for them. The following day her father announced to Insomnia that they were going to seek final peace with Nifelhiem.

Sitara did not get to tell her brother that she was alive, and she watched his final departure from the Citadel from the windows of her father office. A room she hadn't left since her arrival.

But Nyx and Ignis knew and for the time, that would have to be enough.


	15. Chapter 15

AN- I know this is a tad late and a but shorter than usual. I'm certain we have all seen the movie 800 million times so i didn't feel there was a need to stress myself on putting every moment into writing and trying to put in dialog ect. so i just brushed where i was going with this and how it plays into the ending. Which looks one more chapter and it should be a long one.

Debt of Kings

' _Where did we go wrong…. Where did I go wrong?'_ Nyx thought sadly as he pulled a grief stricken princess after him. He felt Sitara's hand begin to slip from his as she stumbled, mumbled words of her father escaping her lips.

"Steady now Princess Sitara." Luna said quietly, slipping a hand into Sitara's limp one.

Nyx leaned against the wall and nodded to Luna in thanks before pulling Sitara against him. He couldn't imagine her shock, watching as her father was struck down. "Sitara what were you doing here? I assumed you left along with Noctis…" The sight of her holding King Regis up as Ravus writhed on the floor and Glauca began to stalk toward them had spurred Nyx into action. He'd been able to push aside his surprise and questions long enough to get them out of immediate threat.

"Perhaps now is not the time…" Luna suggested with an anxious look at the visibly upset Sitara.

However Sitara shook her head and looked up at him, a clarity to her green eyes that had been missing upon her return.

"He has a right to know... Noctis ought to be safely in Altissa, blissfully unaware, at least for- for the moment, of what has befallen our home. Once f-father learned of my return to the living… I began work with Cor and Titus, trying to organize a way out for as many as we could." She closed her eyes and dropped her chin to her chest. "Judging by the sounds…we failed."

Nyx slipped his hands behind her neck and drew her gaze to meet his.

"Why did you remain at the Citadel after the Empire took the Crystal? Why not escape with Cor and the civilians?"

Sitara's eyes softened and she shook her head slowly, causing his hands to slip away. "I won't tell you that." She looked toward Luna. "Now I believe we have a wedding to get you to."

Nyx wanted to press her for answers, to shake her for staying behind, for leaving the relative safety of Galahd. But he had a final order to carry out and he meant to do it. He shared one last look with Sitara before turning away and leading them to the nearest car.

They weren't long on the road, racing for the West Gate when they came under fire and mere moments afterward that Nyx learned that he no longer had the ability to protect them as he once would have. Nyx no longer knew what was happening and moved on instinct alone, fighting for his survival and theirs.

With their car long past its use, they ran. Luna explaining why the Empire was so desperate to get to the ring she clutched in her fist, and Sitara fretting over the wound in his leg.

"Seems you finally have one to match mine." She attempted to tease, reminding him of her past self, when the world wasn't perfect but they were in it together.

He attempted a smile but knew it game out more a grimace as pain shot up his leg. They made the way to section D as ordered and Nyx left the two women hidden in the shadows, eager to get them out of the city with Drautos help.

Instead he was brought to his knees by Luche, screaming for Sitara and Luna to run. Luna listened… Sitara did not.

"I'd heard a rumor that you were back among the living." Luche said as he watched Sitara run to Nyx's side. "Never mind that now…" His attention was caught by Luna's retreat and he followed after her.

"Dammit Sitara… you've got to get out of here." Nyx grunted through the mixture of pain, anger, and loss of blood.

"I've lost my father, my city… I'm not losing you too." Sitara said quietly against his ear as she pulled him to lean against her. "Now let me see…" she pressed a wad of cloth she'd ripped from her shirt against his side.

The lights of an approaching car blinded him and he felt a wave of relief as Drautos stood from the car, only to feel a new level of betrayal as he revealed himself to be General Glauco after Libertous drove his car into him.

Nyx barely registered the arrival of Luna's return but a reckless idea formed in his mind and with Sitara's cries begging him not to, he pulled the ring of Luci from Luna's fist.

"Nyx don't! They will not accept-"

He remembered making a quip about being the hero, and shoved the ring onto his finger, desperation driving him now.

He called upon the past Kings of Lucis, ready to demand for the power it would take to save Sitara and Luna.

They found him lacking, as most kings would.

Save for one.

At the reassurance of his pure motives, the old kings agreed. With images of Sitara, alive and rebuilding Insomnia, Nyx gladly accepted their price.

With the power of Luci, again on borrow from the Kings, Nyx bought them a moment of reprieve from Glauco.

Libertous limped toward them with guilty eyes moving from him to Sitara.

"It's a long story." Sitara said quietly.

"Libertous, I need you to get them out of here." Nyx said, his gaze drawn to Glauco who was beginning to recover.

"Not without you!" Sitara cried out as did Libertous.

Nyx looked down at Sitara and lifted his hand to her cheek, his thumb wiped a smudge of dirt from beneath her eye. He felt his chest tighten, just seeing her and knowing that in their hearts, she was his and he was her. But there was no way he was going to survive this and he refused to take her down with him.

"Luna needs to get that ring to your brother. He's the King now but it sounds like he's got more on his plate than just ruling. You're people are going to need you to lead them now more than ever."

Sitara shook her head, a tear tracked down her cheek and around his thumb.

"What did the Kings say to you Nyx… why did they just give their power to you but took the arm of Luna's brother?" Sitara demanded.

Glauco began to stir and Nyx felt their time running out.

"They asked a price yes." Nyx moved his gaze back to Sitara. "When this is done… I'll be gone. Theirs… A prisoner of light and I go willingly."

The tremble of Sitara's bottom lip and the angry clench of Libertous fists broke his heart.

"Was this our fate from the beginning? To find each other, to brush our fingers along happiness, only to be torn apart again and again?" Sitara whispered.

With time running out Nyx pulled Sitara to him, desperate impulse controlling his movements. He pressed his lips against hers, pouring his torment and need into the action. Knowing it was their last.

She tasted, moved, and sighed just as he remembered.

The scrape of metal on asphalt registered enough to pull Nyx away and he looked first at Luna.

"You'll need this." Nyx said as he held the ring out to her and offered her a nod which she answered with one of her own. Next he looked at Libertous and gave a firm nod, signaling that it was time.

"We'll be waiting for you… in Galahd." Libertous said gruffly.

Nyx knew that wasn't going to happen but he nodded anyways. He had to turn away as Libertous and Luna pulled Sitara away.

"I'll always love you Princess…" he said quietly, his eyes locked on his former commander for a brief moment before the sounds of Sitara's protests pulled his attention.

"N-Nyx! No, unhand me Libertous- Nyx!" Her voice became muffled as Libertous and Luna hauled her into Drauto's car.

Nyx felt a weight leave his shoulders as the car sped away. Libertous would get Sitara, Luna, and their last hope, out of Insomnia and to safety. They each had a job to do, their final orders to follow and now it was time for him to follow through on his.

Nyx's hand tightened around his remaining kukri, watching as Glauco drew himself to standing, his armor gleaming in firelight.

He clashed with his former mentor, as the Old Wall clashed with the daemon. Insomnia crumbled and burned around him until nothing was left standing, including Glauco. And when the sun's light warmed his skin, Nyx paid the Old Kings penance.

" _The sun will rise on you once more before the power of Kings claim you as our prisoner. The light will fade on the True King…light will rise on the True Queen. Only then will you have your freedom…"_


	16. Chapter 16

Worth the Wait

A bark sounded in the darkness, twisting Sitara's attention from the clipboard in her hands, her breath hitching in excitement. For that brief moment she'd forgotten. Forgotten that ten years ago, she'd been too late in rescuing Rolly from the destruction of Insomnia.

Before she could fall too deep in distant, yet painful memories, she shook her head and pulled her attention back to the task at hand.

"Ignis… why are there only four crates of shards in our supply?" Sitara asked of the blinded man as he walked into the store room.

"Did Prompto not deliver you his report? The acquisition team were interrupted and had to move out early."

Sitara closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, worry setting in.

"Damn… this means we need to shut down some of the smaller communities and move them to Lestallum. We won't have enough to keep them all powered… which means our food supply is going to take a hit." With a sigh she dropped her clip board flat on the nearest crate and stalked to the dimly lit map of Lucis spread across a cluttered desk.

She considered the smaller towns spread across the outer rims of what was left of their homeland, Ignis remained silent.

"We can't. We can't afford to cut our production of food, and Lestallum is already overcrowded to the point where we run the risk of sickness and famine. There's no other help for it other than to make another shard run."

"While I'm inclined to agree with you, I fear that we lack the amount of firepower needed."

"Gah, everyone must still be out on perimeter repairs… Surely the two of us could handle a few daemons long enough to snag us enough shards for the moment." Sitara prepared herself for the lecture Ignis always had ready to drown her with when she made similar plans full of mortal peril.

She saw him open his mouth and held a hand up, knowing he couldn't see it, yet he paused anyways.

"Come now Ignis, surely you're tired of the coddling Promto and Gladiolus try to sneak in? I know I am. It's been much too long since either of us have been allowed a moment to earn our keep around here."

"And put the Queen in danger? Cid and Cor would have my head."

Sitara scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm not the reigning nobility. That is my brother. Now no more fuss from you, suit up. We have people who need power and seeing as everyone is too busy, I suppose it's up to us."

"Libertous is expected to arrive to take you back to Galahd."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking myself back to Galahd…" Sitara muttered just loud enough for Ignis to hear. "That's perfectly fine, but I'm not sitting here staring at half empty crates in the meantime. Come along Ignis or shall I make it an order?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Very well. But I suggest leaving a message before we depart. He worries."

"Reminds me of my father, that one…" Sitara said lightly but followed through with the suggestion before strapping on a sword and small firearm.

Ignis followed Sitara to a nearby truck, stepping in front of her as they approached and pulled open the driver side door for her.

"Someday you'll tell me how you do that." She said with a tinge of admiration for his ability to move without sight and slid behind the wheel. Once he joined her they left Hammerhead behind, darkness swallowing them. "Do you suppose Gladiolus will be terribly upset with me- with us- for taking his truck?"

"Do you care?" Ignis asked with humor coloring his voice.

"Nah… rather looking forward to that row. Everyone is so busy with being polite and considerate… it's refreshing to use my vocal cords for something other than sighing in annoyance. Hold on." She wrenched the wheel to the side, swinging the truck onto the opposite side of the road in order to avoid hitting a thunder bomb.

"You can hardly fault everyone for caring about you. You came back from the dead and are all that remains of their leadership. They look to you to get them through this."

"This is not how I imagined myself helping." Sitara's eyes studied the darkness as she drove. "I used to despise it you know… the constant darkness and what hid within. It held me prisoner, taunting me with the freedom that waited on the other side if only I could find a way to survive it… Now it gives me purpose in a way." Sitara pressed her foot against the gas pedal and sped onto the dirt road leading to the meteor.

"I can say that they would survive without you. Ours is a resilient species… we know how to adapt and survive. But you provide more than just the final word on what towns receive rations and protection and which must close and move…"

Sitara chanced a quick glance to the man at her side.

"You bring them hope."

"How can I possibly do that? I'm not the True King, prophesized to bring back the light. I'm not a warrior with the ability to slay every daemon out here. I couldn't save the ones that I love the most and every now and then I have a panic attack when closed within four walls."

"Perhaps, but they know your heart. They see you working to provide for them. I guarantee when word of this little escapade spreads, the people would elect you their ruler if that were the way of it."

"Mayhaps they'd elect you instead." Feeling a tad playful, Sitara poked him in the shoulder. "I warn you… With Gladiolus as my running mate, we'd destroy you."

"Then it's lucky that I have my good looks, and the charm of Prompto on my side."

Sitara chuckled lightly and stopped the truck at the head of the trail leading down into the Disc.

"Daemons indeed." Sitara murmured as she looked on at the swarm of various monsters blocking their way. "Right then, let's see if we can't get us a full shipment of shards to our people."

The two worked their way through the daemons carefully, drawing them away from the hoard one by one, sometimes two, before dispatching them quickly and moving onto the next.

The process was long and tiring with just the two of them, but they managed to clear the path and acquire the needed shards before returning to Hammerhead.

"Seems as if the repairs are either finished or were interrupted much like their shard run." Sitara said as she sat in the truck while Gladiolus stalked toward them. "And Gladiolus looks in a right snit just like I thought he might."

"Congratulations then Princess. See you on the campaign trail." Ignis said as he stepped from the vehicle. "I'm off to scrape the essence of daemon from me and cook something. Join me so that you may eat as well."

Sitara didn't reply but followed suit and prepared herself for the anger Gladiolus was moments away from unleashing on her ears.

"Where have you been? And why did you take my truck? What if I'd needed it?"

Sitara stuck up a thumb over her shoulder toward the bed of the truck and the crates of shards nestled inside.

"We went to finish the job you and the others abandoned. Yours was the closest, and you would have managed without it for a few hours." Sitara paused to stretch her now aching arms and back. "Now then, you can get Prompto to help you unload and once I've showered and ate, we can begin separating the shards and ready a run to the outer towns while you update me on the border repairs."

"We were going to return on the morrow to finish! Didn't Prompto give you the report?" Gladiolus called after her.

"We didn't have time! Those towns are running out of power. Until the lines from Lestallum can be repaired, they rely on us to keep their lights on. And no, Prompto didn't report in but it hardly matters now. Just get it done." Sitara was feeling more than irritated at the lot of them. She'd done well enough to hide it from Ignis however now she was tired, hungry, and covered in daemon ick.

Gladiolus for once didn't press the issue but growled as he swung away and hoisted a heavy crate out of the truck bed.

Sitara held a hand up to Cid as she passed him by, not ready for a second explanation of her whereabouts just yet.

When she emerged from a cold shower, she found a bowl of rice soup waiting for her and a pacing Libertous.

"Libertous." She said with a faint sigh of relief. When he turned at the sound of her voice she was already walking toward him, ready to embrace him in a relieved hug.

"Dammit, do you know how worried you had me?" He said when she pulled back.

A knot of apprehension that always formed in her chest when she was separated from Libertous slowly unraveled, and a small smile curled her lips.

"I worried for you as well. I know the road from home is treacherous."

"Speaking of home, you ready to get out of here?"

Sitara shook her head and sat at the table where her meal awaited her. "As much as I'd like to, I can't just yet."

"What?" Libertous said with that tone in his voice that he got whenever his plans changed unexpectedly.

"The repairs to the energy plant are continuously set back and the outer regions need power. Once the delivery is finished and the plant restored, I can return home." Sitara said quietly.

Libertous sighed and dropped into a chair across from her.

"I'm coming with you."

Sitara shook her head and dropped her spoon.

He continued before she could finished the bite of food in her mouth. "It's no more dangerous than the path to and from home and we need to get shards there anyways."

"Which is why you should take Galahd's supply and leave immediately rather than making them last."

"He would want me to and you know it."

She felt a special kind of defeat at his words. Since the fall of Insomnia, it had been the two of them. The last two people alive that had loved a man who died so they could live. They had latched onto each other, particularly after the murder of Luna and the destruction of Altissa, and soon after the last sunset.

"Do you have news of home? Did Casten arrive safely from Lestallum?"

"He made it right enough. The vaccination seems to be holding off whatever bug found its way into the city so he returned home, ready to get to work on the next viral outbreak."

Sitara was nodding in relief when the door swung open and Prompto came stumbling in, excitement.

"Sitara! You've got to come. Quick! H-he's back!" Prompto managed to get out around ragged breaths.

Sitara stood quickly, her heartbeat painfully in her chest. She knew it could only be her brother he spoke about.

"Take me to him."

The first sight of her brother in more than a dozen years had tears streaming from her eyes. He was so much older now than the boy she'd been forced to leave behind.

"Sitara… You're-" Noctis began when his gaze fell on his sister.

"Alive. And so are you." She whispered, her eyes taking him in. There was a finality in his eyes, a determination that hadn't been there in the years of his youth. "It's a long story, but now that you're back, we have time."

To her surprise Noctis shook his head slowly, his gaze leaving her to meet those of Prompto and Gladiolus. Ignis stood behind him, listening intently.

"I must end this. I'm only here long enough to secure a way to Insomnia… To end Ardyn once and for all."

Sitara flinched at her captor's name, then stiffened her shoulders.

"I'm coming with you."

She could see the resistance in her brother's face and the beginnings of a protest from Libertous before Ignis interrupted.

"Perhaps we should discuss our strategy and who goes where after we've all had a few hours of needed rest."

Sitara readily agreed, needing time to plan her argument for joining them along with strategies for infiltrating Insomnia.

"No doubt my brother's journey here was taxing. We will continue this after he has rested." She loathed to let her brother out of her sight but she forced herself to be content with a warm hug before sending him off with Ignis to provide him with a filling meal.

She returned to her desk, a mixture of emotions roiled within her. She stared blankly at the map, the crates of shards she had been in such a panic to acquire now sat in potential uselessness. If the prophecy held true and her brother managed to bring back the light, then power to the outlands was now not nearly as dire.

Eventually the events of the day pushed her to fall asleep on the desk with her head cradled in her arms.

When she awoke, a blanket rested over her shoulders, and Libertous sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. The apprehensive light in his eyes had her alert within moments, and she knew without him saying a word.

"He's gone… hasn't he?"

Without waiting for Libertous to nod, she shot from the room, running for the nearest vehicle. She hardly gave Libertous enough time to slide into the seat next to her before she left the safety of Hammerhead behind in a cloud of dust.

Fury and fear fueled her as she rushed into the long abandoned city. When they could no longer go by vehicle, they ran on foot.

Sitara slid to a stop as the first rays of sunlight touched the Citadel. Libertous stopped behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"He did it…" There was awe and relief in her friends voice, a relief she didn't feel.

She shook him off and finished the journey to the Citadel, Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis stood outside, waiting for her approach.

"Where is he?" She demanded angrily.

"He is- gone." Gladiolus said.

Sitara stared at him, despising him for saying the words she knew to be true before he even uttered them.

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you home Your Majesty." Ignis said with a cautious tone.

The gravity of his words hit her in the chest and she shook her head angrily.

"Am I not allowed a moment to grieve my brother… again I might add before you begin to push me onto a throne Ignis?"

"My apologies, but you knew this was going to happen."

Sitara sighed and sat on the steps, allowing the sun to warm her face.

"I knew. I didn't wish to accept it however. Another loved one… sacrificed so that we may live." Her gaze found Libertous. "Ardyn is gone… and Insomnia is no longer my home. I return to Galahd… Perhaps we can rebuild a greater future from there rather than surrounded by memories of my ancestors."

With the four men accompanying her, she left the Citadel behind to remain as her brothers resting place.

As the crumbled shell of Insomnia disappeared into the distance behind her, a figure stepped from the shadows of the throne, and out of the fortress.

* * *

Upon his return to a world with solid ground, warmth, and more than just memories, Nyx set about discovering everything that had happened in the time he was in the Kings Dimension. As Insomnia was quite abandoned, he traveled by foot to Hammerhead and found it bustling with people making plans without fear.

Amongst the busy people sat a familiar old man stretched out in a lawn chair, watching his approach.

"Well if it ain't a blast from the past. And a ghost too to boot. Pull up a seat and let the sun toast yer bones fer a bit."

"You remember me?" Nyx said in astonishment.

"Course! Regis had you out here to drag his daughter back home. Last I heard, you were buried beneath the rubble of Insomnia."

Nyx nodded, his gaze watching the people around him, searching for a familiar face while thousands of questions burned behind his lips.

"Well come on then, where ya been?"

"Keeping the Old King's company while Prince Noctis sorted out the Starscrouge. I take it he was successful."

Cid grunted in acknowledgement. "Sure was. Took him ten years though."

Nyx felt his heart sink. "I knew some time had passed but ten years…"

Cid chuckled and tossed a pair of keys toward him. "Oh don't you go worryin about a thing. There's a pickup over by the fuel tank. Grab a bite to eat and why don't you head out and visit your home. Bet your townsfolk would give you a hero's welcome."

"Sir- I'd like to ask about the Prin-" Nyx tried to ask but was interrupted by Cid waving a hand wildly.

"Go home boy. Talks of princesses and who rules what now can wait."

More than slightly annoyed by the old man, Nyx had no choice but to follow the man's orders. The more he thought about it however, the more Nyx supposed he was right. Though if she were still alive, she would return to Insomnia, to where her throne was, however Libertous would have gone to Galahd.

He knew that Sitara was not in Insomnia, so perhaps Libertous would know. Nyx told himself not to get his hopes up. Ten years was a long time and if life had truly been so dangerous, they might be long gone by now.

During the long drive to Galahd, Nyx failed to avoid thinking of every possible outcome of his return home. There was the one where Sitara and Libertous were both gone and he returned home to find them buried beside his family. There was the outcome where they were alive but had moved on from him, finding happiness with others.

Nyx couldn't fault them for such a possibility. His heart might ache but at least they would be happy.

When he parked the truck on the outskirts of a town he hadn't seen in decades he took a moment and studied it. A sturdy wall surrounded a rebuilt portion of the city, and a steady stream of people made their way through a gate. Some were carrying baskets and others simply held the hands of children.

He could hear the sound of laughter. Of people talking and dogs barking.

He hadn't expected so much life surrounding a home that he'd last seen consumed with flames.

"If you've come to pay your respects boy, you better get in there. The feast begins soon."

A voice startled Nyx and he twisted in his seat to find an elderly woman staring at him through the open window.

"Celebration?" he managed to ask.

She gave him a curious look. "Course. You look pretty skinny so I advise filling your plate as much as you want. C'mon, no strangers here."

Nyx followed behind the woman, his eyes taking in all the activities.

"Names Hera. You're not the first new face we've had here since King Noctis brought back the light. Many are following the rumor that Galahd is to be the new capital of Lucis. I'll let you in on a little secret." Nyx waited in amusement as the little woman leaned close to him, her eyes twinkling. "It's true. She'll be making the announcement during the feast."

His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't resist asking the question weighing heavily upon him.

"She?"

But Hera ignored him as her attention was called over by someone calling her name.

"That's my pain in the ass brother. The food is being laid out over yonder. Go on now and enjoy yourself." She swung her hand in a general direction before hobbling off toward her brother.

Nyx wanted to ignore her order but the ache in his stomach urged him to follow it instead and he found himself crowded around a table full of every kind of food one could think of. Before long he had a plate overflowing and eagerly looked about for a place to settle and dig in.

All thought of satisfying his hunger was abandoned however as his eyes fell on her.

Sitara, alive, well, and beautiful as she approached the center of the gathering.

He took in every detail of her, the dark hair floating down her back, a gold circlet glinting through the curls. A limp still accompanied her even after all this time, and he smiled at the memory of her bravery.

He knew she was speaking to the crowd, a glass of wine held high with everyone watching her with love and admiration, but her words were lost on him. All he could hear was the beating of his heart.

A sudden wave of fear washed over him as thoughts of her seeing him plagued him once more. Would she be happy to see him, to find him alive after all? Would she even recognize him?

He'd glimpsed himself in the side mirror of the truck and he'd come to the conclusion that ten years hadn't changed him all that much.

Nyx became conscious of all the people surrounding him and began to realize that even if there were to be a reunion, he didn't want it to be with so many witnesses. He wished to hide away, to think over his return.

Plate still in hand he turned away only to be caught short by the sound of glass shattering. He immediately swung his gaze back to her, to Sitara, and found her wide eyes locked on him. He froze, his breath locked in his chest as he waited.

He watched her blink, take a step toward him.

That was enough for him. His body moved on its own, closing the distance as she did the same and within moments he held her tightly to him, murmuring her name, inhaling her scent.

"Nyx, Gods is it truly you?" She whispered in his ear and in answer he lifted her from the ground and swayed in a circle.

"It is. And it's really you."

She huffed a breath of laughter and Nyx felt more whole than he ever had before.

He was hardly aware of the sound of cheering surrounding them, people who had no idea why his return was so shocking, simply happy to see a loved one returned to their Queen.

"Alright everyone, enjoy the feast!" Hera could be shouting from nearby, urging the crowd to disperse and give them some space.

"Hey Queenlyness, why don't you let the guy breath a moment?" The familiar voice of Libertous said from behind him. His smile matched Sitara's as she pulled back and nodded toward his oldest friend.

"You have thirty seconds and then I want him back in my arms. But first…" She said before pulling him back to her and joining their lips.

Nyx felt relief and warmth as he pulled her back against him, overwhelmed but content. When he at last could no longer keep himself from asking he parted from her and searched her glistening green eyes.

"All this time… you waited?"

Sitara, smiled and traced a finger down his chin.

"You're worth the wait."

AN- That's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed this little foray into giving such a wonderful character like Nyx a better ending than what he got.


End file.
